Cupidos en acción
by Sirenita
Summary: Sus mejores amigos les pidieron un favor. Ahora se encuentran de casamenteros para unir a Ron y Hermione, pero a estos cupidos no les dará mucho trabajo hacer un enamoramiento más. PostHogwarts; H/G, R/Hr.
1. Rompiendo el Hielo

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros. A excepción de nuestros propios personajes, lugares, objetos, etc.**

Capítulo 1:

Allí se encontraban, los dos sentados uno al frente del otro sin conversar y se observaban fijamente sin nada que saber decir; las palabras que se formulaban en sus mentes no podían salir por su boca, porque todo había sucedido tan rápido.

¿Cuántos años que no se veían? Unos siete años que no se habían visto en directo, aunque aún mantenía contacto con el hermano de la muchacha, pero no se habían podido ver, ya que cada uno estaba ocupado con sus respectivos trabajos o carrera en el caso de ella.

¿Cómo comenzó todo esto para terminar en esta situación tan incómoda?

Fácil, todo empezó por las cartas de viejos amigos que casi estaban enterrados en el olvido después de la época del colegio y que un día inesperado volvieron a aparecer en su vida...

OoOoO 

_Ginny se encontraba totalmente absorta en una ley de divorcio mágico mientras el código de leyes estaba siendo leído por ella._

_Como abogada mágica siempre se la pasaba leyendo. Muchos dirían que era aburrido y esa era una carrera no muy buena, pero en cambio, para ella ejercer esa carrera era su pasión. Siempre le había gustado defender a los demás y hacer justicia en todo, no ver sufrimiento ni que atrocidades ocurriesen en el mundo._

_De repente, una lechuza entró por la ventana de su cuarto haciendo que se distrajera y perdiera el artículo número dos su cabeza. La lechuza ululaba impaciente, parecía que la persona que la hubiera mandado estaba bastante impaciente y desesperada, porque parecía que gritaba agonizando la pobre ave._

_Con pesadez se levantó del escritorio y sacó el pergamino enrollado de la patita del ave. Le dijo que se fuera, que después mandaría la respuesta; el animal opuso resistencia en un principio, pero no le quedó más que irse._

_Lo desenrolló con poco interés, ya que debía estudiar para dar su examen de grado en la universidad y así graduarse de abogada mágica._

_Y era una carta de una persona que hacía tiempo que no veía, ni sabía nada de ella. Sonrió y los ojos se le pusieron llorosos al recordar todos los espectaculares momentos vividos con una de sus mejores amigas: Hermione Granger._

_Se habían alejado por los estudios y por el poco tiempo no se pusieron mucho en contacto hasta que jamás se volvieron a ver ni saber ninguna noticia de la otra y ahora recibía una carta de ella._

_Presa de la emoción y recuerdos empañados de una desgastada y casi olvidada amistad abrió nerviosa la carta..._

OoOoO 

La mesera había llegado con la orden de café y un capuchino para la mesa donde se encontraban los dos. El capuchino era para ella y el café cargado era para él.

Afuera hacía un día de otoño, por lo tanto algunas hojas estaban en la acera de la calle y las copas de los árboles pintaban de colores tierra, poco a poco las hojas ibas desprendiéndose de las ramas dejando desnudos algunos árboles.

Él nervioso se acomodó las gafas que aún tenía de su peculiar forma circular e intento dibujar una sonrisa para aligerar la tensión, pero se notaba lo dudoso e incómodo que se sentía; su sonrisa le transmitía eso a la pelirroja que turnaba su mirada entre el capuchino y él.

**OoOoO**

_Se quitó los zapatos lentamente sin desatar las agujetas; estaba demasiado cansado como para preocuparse de pequeños detalles. Dejó su capa colgada en el ropero y se dirigió con pereza a su cama para descansar un rato._

_Después de haber tenido una complicada, peligrosa y exhausta misión en las costas de Gran Bretaña; llegó a su departamento muerto, lo único que podía imaginar en su mente era la imagen de una cama._

_Ya acostado en ella y con los ojos cerrados se quitó los lentes pensando en todo lo que había vivido siendo auror, todo lo que había vivido después de salir de Hogwarts._

_Un ruido lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad y era una lechuza revoloteando en su cuarto; ululaba desesperada causando la molestia del joven._

_Se puso nuevamente los lentes y se levantó con ganas de matar a esa lechuza por interrumpir unos de los pocos momentos de tranquilidad para pensar. Le sacó el pergamino que traía atado en su patita y la miró fijamente, extrañamente se le hacía familiar._

"_Lo siento, no tengo nada que ofrecerte" dijo él disculpándose al ver que la lechuza esperaba algo de comer acordándose que Hedwig, su ya anciana lechuza, estaba casi siendo obesa por glotona._

_El ave ofendida emprendió vuelo y se perdió en la lejanía mientras era seguida con la mirada verde del joven auror._

_Abrió la carta impresionándose que era de Ronald Weasley. Hacía algunos meses que no lo veía, aún seguían siendo amigos, pero cada vez se juntaban menos y una amistad a larga distancia no era muy normal._

_Leyó con mucho interés como comenzaban las palabras de su amigo pelirrojo..._

**OoOoO**

La pelirroja se llevó la taza de capuchino a la boca para beber un poco mientras de reojo veía como un niño lloraba junto a su madre en la entrada de la cafetería; seguramente la madre no le habría comprado algo para comer.

Volvió a concentrarse en lo que había venido y bajó su mirada al ver que Harry Potter la estaba viendo fijamente, casi de la misma forma de ella.

Un olor a café inundaba la mesa donde se encontraban haciendo que una sensación reconfortante y agradable se sintiera en los cuerpos de los dos muchachos que aún no habían cruzado más que simples palabras de saludo y el pedido a la mesera.

Y todo esto pasa por intentar ayudar a sus amigos desesperados y que justamente les tuvieron que pedir ayuda a ellos, ¿acaso eran expertos en los asuntos amorosos del resto del mundo? Ni siquiera podían con los suyos y ya estaban en este lío.

**OoOoO**

¡Ginny, amiga, tanto tiempo:

Si sé que soy una ingrata y que no te he mandado cartas en mucho tiempo. Por algunas fuentes (no me preguntes) sé que estas estudiando derecho mágico, ya que siempre te apasiono hacer justicia por los derechos de la gente. ¡Estoy tan feliz por ti!

Bueno qué te puedo contar de mí. Que estoy estudiando para ser sanadora y me está yendo muy bien.

Bueno te escribía para pedirte ayuda, si lo sé, yo pidiéndote ayuda… Siempre en Hogwarts fue al revés… Tú me pedías ayudas en tus problemas amorosos, y del colegio. Pero cuando yo te necesité estuviste siempre allí. Bueno ahora me toca a mí.

Mi vida amorosa no ha sido de película. No he tenido tantos novios ni nada por el estilo, pero tu siempre supiste que existió cierto pelirrojo que me gusto desde cuarto año y que nunca pensé en algo con Viktor, pero me encantaba ver como se ponía celoso y el poder pensar que le llegaba a gustar.

Pero bueno, como sabes nos distanciamos todos y desde hace varios años que no los veo, pero la otra semana estaba en el Caldero Chorreante y apareció Ron. No lo podía creer; hace tanto tiempo que no lo veía, pero estaba casi igual que siempre.

Luego de mucho rato de conversar con el me di cuenta que seguía siendo el pelirrojo del cual me en… me gustó; simpático, tierno, dulce (supongo que no querrás saber eso de tu hermano, ¿no?).

Bueno la cosa es que luego de unos minutos de conversación, perdí la noción de unos momentos y cuando me di cuenta ¡me encontraba en sus labios! No sé quién besé a quién, sólo que los dos nos estábamos besando y ¡era mutuo! (perdón pero, ¡es que besaba a Ron Weasley! ¡Mi primer beso con él!), pero luego de unos momentos tuve que separarme de él, ya que; aunque no deseara necesitaba respirar, y a mi mente llegó información, de la cuál me había informado momentos antes, Sophie, una chica de su trabajo, una publicista, lo persigue y no da marcha atrás, ella fue una antigua novia de él y ahora desea conquistarlo otra vez.

Él me dijo que no estaba seguro sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella. Pero al sentir sus labios olvidé todo, y ahora me doy cuenta de que si no está seguro es que le sigue gustando.

¡Gin necesito ayuda! Por favor, tú eres como mi hermana y ahora te necesito, ¡con consejos para mí! Yo no puedo seguir sufriendo de este modo. Trata de ayudarme de algún modo. Le podrías pedir ayuda a Harry que realmente lo conoce por ser hombre y eso.

Bueno Gin te dejo, y ayuda en superar esto; por favor, te lo ruego. Cuídate mucho y nos vemos un día de estos que realmente deseo recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Un beso,

Herms.

OoOoO 

Harry:

Amigo del alma, ¿cómo estas? Hace meses que no nos vemos, y realmente extraño nuestras platicas de hombre a hombre. Bueno como tú sabes, soy malo escribiendo cartas, por lo tanto iré al grano.

Recuerdas a Hermione, nuestra amiga de Hogwarts, de la cual me en… me gustó desde cuarto año, la cual no vemos desde hace como siete años. Pues bueno, me la encontré en el Caldero Chorreante el otro día. Digamos que esta igual que siempre, de simpática, cómica, dulce (bueno eso es lo que yo le veía y le sigo viendo a ella).

Luego de un rato de ponernos al día en nuestros asuntos, ¡terminamos dándonos un beso! No sé quién lo empezó solo que nos besamos. Estuvo perfecto para ser nuestro primer beso. Pero ella lo terminó y me dijo que se tenia que ir, que no podía ser.

Creo que fue por lo que le conté de Sophie (no debí de hacerlo, ¿verdad?)

Bueno hermano te escribo para que me ayudes y me des consejos. Por favor, los necesito que me di cuenta que Hermione sigue ocupando un espacio en mi corazón. Por favor haz algo y si deseas pídele ayuda a mi hermana, ya que conoce más a Hermione que nosotros dos juntos.

Cuídate; un abrazo tu amigo y necesitado,

Ron.

**OoOoO**

Todo había comenzado por eso. Solamente por el simple hecho que sus amigos aún seguían enamorados y eran tan cobardes que necesitaban que otras personas hicieran el trabajo duro por ellos.

Y como habían dicho los dos, les dieron la sugerencia de contactar a la persona más cercana y conocedora del otro; en caso de Hermione: Ginny y en el caso de Ron : Harry.

Lo peor era que habían aceptado sólo porque iban a hacerle un favor a la humanidad uniendo a esos dos que se andan lamentando de su vida amorosa y podrían reunirse los cuatro para recordar viejos tiempos.

Seguían allí, en completo silencio cada uno bebiendo lo que pidió intentando mantener la tranquilidad y pensando cómo comenzar la conversación...

Ciertamente por no ser tan cercanos jamás han tenido una conversación de verdad profunda, así que no sabían cómo iniciar una conversación de tal magnitud como es la vida amorosa de dos de sus personas cercanas.

Ginny Weasley bajó su taza de capuchino y estornudó.

"Salud" dijo el muchacho sonriendo nerviosamente.

"Gracias" se rascó la nariz como una niña pequeña "Odio resfriarme, siempre termino en cama y con mi madre dándome medicinas caseras de lo más asquerosas" con total naturalidad dijo.

"Yo también, y esa sensación de que no puedes hacer todo lo que quieras por estar con un cargamento de pañuelos listos para sonar esa nariz" en tono divertido produjo las risas de los dos haciendo que el hielo se rompiera.

"¿Y cómo estás?" preguntó la pelirroja bebiendo lo poco que le quedaba de capuchino.

"Bien, aunque ando totalmente cansado" hizo un ademán con la mano como para dejar sin importancia lo dicho "Como soy auror tengo que ir a misiones y cuando llegó a mi departamento es horrible lo muerto que estoy... ¿y qué ha sido de tu vida?".

"Estudio Derecho Mágico" contestó ella después de limpiarse con la servilleta los labios "Y este viernes doy mis últimos exámenes para ser una abogada" con mucho orgullo en la voz.

"Dicen que es una carrera aburrida, pero apasionante para algunos" comentó él.

"Yo soy una de esas personas".

Silencio nuevamente. Parecía que hablar de un tema tan trivial ya había agotado y no sabían de qué podrían hablar.

"¿Está bueno tu capuchino?" preguntó Harry sonriendo.

"¡Argh! Harry, ¿en serio no se te pudo ocurrir algo mejor?" preguntó ella sin perder el tiempo y siendo totalmente directa "Mira, los dos sabemos para que nos juntamos; supongo yo...".

"Está bien" suspiró "Ron me mandó una carta llena de sentimentalismos de que aún amaba a Hermione".

"Y ella me mandó una a mí que casi me manda a San Mugo por tanto amor a mi hermano" los dos rieron "Entonces nos hemos juntado para hablar de esos dos cobardes, inseguros y sin confianza en si mismos que no aceptan sus sentimientos".

"Podríamos intercambiar las cartas para intentar ver que siente cada uno por el otro y hacerlo más fácil" sugirió dudoso mientras ella asentía "¿Trajiste la carta?"

"Claro que sí" sacó de su cartera la carta mientras Harry sacaba del pantalón de sus jeans la de Ron.

Después de finalizar de leerlas, ordenaron unos pasteles para comer; necesitaban algo para el alto nivel de neuronas que usaban en el caso de unir a esos dos.

"Supongo que aquí el problema es esa tal Sophie" después de comer un pastel de manzana dijo el joven auror muy convencido.

"Esa loca, con lo poco que la conocí siempre me pareció psicópata" comentó la pelirroja "No es para Ron, a menos que él esté mal de la cabeza".

"Sino queremos que la 'Tercera Guerra Mundial' dé inicio debemos hacer algo con ella...".

"Borrarla del mapa para siempre" finalizó pensativa la única hija de los Weasley "tenemos que encontrar la manera de eliminarla".

"Pero será en otro momento" dijo Harry después de ver su reloj de pulsera "Tengo que ir a hablar con el jefe de escuadra para hacer unos informes de la misión de ayer".

"Entonces veámonos el viernes, después de mis exámenes" él asintió.

"¿Dónde nos juntamos?"

"Anda a buscarme a las cinco de la tarde a la universidad" respondió ella acabándose el último pastel "¿Sabes dónde queda, verdad?".

"Claro, a las cinco allá" con una sonrisa se levantó del asiento y tomó el jersey que estaba en la silla "Suerte con tus exámenes y nos vemos para empezar este plan".

"Gracias" se despidieron con un beso de mejilla y se fue.

Ginebra Weasley siguió sentada por unos minutos pensativa. Todo giraba en torno a este plan de casamenteros que harían; en realidad jamás se hubiera imaginado que terminaría sentada en una cafetería con Harry Potter por culpa de dos enamorados inseguros.

Y gracias a ellos terminaron haciéndoselas de 'Cupidos'.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Sirenita: **¡Hola a todos los que leyeron esta historia! Primero que todo gracias por leerla...

**Ubis: **¿Saben hasta qué hora estuvismos con esto?...¡Hasta las 00:31 de la mañana!

**Sirenita: **Pero en fin, estoy feliz porque la terminamos después de todo...Después de que mi teclado sufriera mis maltratos (golpes y palabras inadecuadas).

**Ubis:** Además que las dos juntas hicimos esta historia...Es genial!

**Sirenita:** Bueno, además que merecemos un Premio Novel por esto.

**Ubis:** Las egocéntricas y humildes XD!

**Sirenita: **Espero que les haya gustado la historia y que nos dejen algún review, aunque sea, no?

**Ubis: **Nos dejarán después de todas las ideas de mi mente loca!

**Sirenita:** De seguro fracasaremos...Nah! Nada de pesimismos.

**Ubis:** Así que por favor les pedimos que nos dejen algún review diciéndonos lo que quieran, porque es importante su opinión.

**Sirenita:** Y cualquier cosa en mi profile está mi mail y si quieren el de Ubi me lo piden...

**Ubis:** Eso sería todo! Millones de gracias por leer.

**Sirenita: **Besos, a todos, adiós!


	2. Misión Encubierta

Capítulo 2:

Hermione:

Amiga hasta que te…¡dignaste a mandarme una carta! que yo ya creí que un escreguto de cola explosiva te había comido.

Hace bastante años que no sabia nada de ti. Bueno como ya sabes estoy estudiando derecho mágico, el cual fue mi gran pasión desde Hogwarts, pero no te contare eso hasta dentro de unos momentos.

Hermione Jane Granger, ¿cómo es que me escribes solo para pedirme un gran favor… como el de ser tu casamentera? y ¡con mi hermano! (¡asco!… alguna vez te dije que solo la imagen de verte besándolo…¿me da nauseas?) ¿Alguna vez te parece que hice de cupido en Hogwarts… si ni siquiera me pude sincerar con el chico que me gustaba…. y para mas me haces que haga de cupido con él? O sea Hermione, ¿qué es lo que te pasan en tu escuela de sanadores? En serio Hermione que eso quiero ¡y exijo saber! por que no me cabe en la cabeza que me lo pidas, o sea Hermione ¿cómo se te ocurre? Yo y Harry, el chico que no veo desde… hace mil años… el que me gusto en Hogwarts… ¿Con el me pides que ahora te una con mi cabeza hueca de hermano que tengo?

Bueno que te puedo decir Hermione… que esperaba mas de ti, por lo menos unas cuantas cartas antes de que pidieras esto… que si que es grande, importante, gigantesco…. (tengo más adjetivos.. pero me pasaría demasiado rato en eso).

Y te juro que lo pensaré; no lo aceptaré de inmediato, ni que estuvieras tan necesitada. Ni que yo necesitara la compañía de Harry. Qué te puedo decir Hermione, que realmente cambiaste en estos años.

Bueno ahora tengo que ir a clases que te escribí antes de bajar a desayunar y antes de mi primera clase. Luego te escribe pronto cuídate un beso

Tu amiga,

Ginny

P.D: Hermione solo por que fuiste una gran amiga para mí, te haré este favor; pero me deberás por mucho tiempo, que eso no se me olvidara. Seré tu casamentera o cupido con Harry solo por que eres tú no te podría dejar en este embrollo tan grande…el que te guste mi hermano. Cuídate y algún día sabrás que es lo que planearemos hacer.

OoOoO 

Ron:

Ron te juro que eres un cabezota, ¿cómo que te das cuenta ahora que te sigue gustando Hermione, la besas, y para mas le cuentas lo de Sophie? ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza, Ronald? ¿Acaso no puedes cerrar la boca, para que le tenias que contar? Y ahora me sales con que deseas que te ayude con tu vida amorosa, ¿tengo cara de consejero? o ¿Qué crees que soy?

Te podría escribir toda una carta diciendo lo cabezota que eres algunas veces Ron, pero esa no es la idea. Una cosa que no puedo entender es que después de todo lo que hiciste, ¿no fuiste capas de salir corriendo de tras de ella para preguntar que pasaba? Ahora soy yo el que tiene que arreglarte tu vida amorosa. ¡¿Me pasas a mi la pelota en el juego y quieres que yo anote el gol a nombre tuyo! ¿Alguna vez lo hice yo contigo el de hacer algo y que té lo arregles?

Bueno creo que no y no me cabe en la cabeza que yo lo tenga que hacer.

Ron realmente esperaba mas de ti, y para mas me haces que haga de cupido con tu hermana

Realmente algo te paso al hacerte publicista. Porque antes tenías algo más de cabeza al pensar en las situaciones.

Ron para la próxima piensa mucho antes de abrir la boca y de tirar las cosas a los otros.

Harry

P.D: Te ayudare solo por esta vez con el gran lió en que te metiste y note creas que no te va a costar que te lo voy a cobrar algún día, Ronald Weasley, me vas a deber un favor enorme

**OoOoO**

La universidad, para brujos, era bastante parecido a Hogwarts, sólo que se veía más grande y con más toques modernistas para pasar desapercibido por el pueblo muggle que había cerca.

Algunos alumnos entraban y salían hablando, viendo los últimos apuntes antes de dar el examen o simplemente tomando una gaseosa después del extenuante día de clases.

Harry admiró con mucho interés toda la fachada de ese imponente y renacentista edificio que se imponía en los suburbios de Londres. Le hubiera gustado haber estudiado en un establecimiento como este; le traía varios recuerdos a su época de estudiante y hubiera sido agradable, pero estudiar en la Academia de Aurores no lo cambiaba por nada en el mundo.

De repente allí la vio sin prestarle mucho interés, ya que jamás había sido tan cercano con la pelirroja que venía saliendo. Apenas la conocía y esto de hablar más de lo acostumbrado era una sensación nueva.

Pelirroja, ojos castaños, algunas pecas en sus mejillas. Falda verde hasta las rodillas, una blusa del mismo color muy a la moda, unos zapatos que eran tipo ballet pero de color negro afelpado y con su cabello suelto con un cintillo negro. Además que la sonrisa que estaba en su rostro era sumamente atractivo para todos los hombres de la universidad, sacando más de una palabra de celos de sus compañeras.

"Buenas tardes" saludó ella después de despedirse de unos compañeros.

"Hola, ¿tan formal saludas?" algo extrañado.

"Es que debo ir acostumbrándome para mi trabajo...".

"Cuéntame, ¿vas a trabajar?".

"¡Oye! Ese nivel de escepticismo no me gusta, ¿acaso crees que soy una incompetente?" arqueó una ceja "Claro que no, es sólo que..."-

"Dilo rápido" torció los ojos al ver la cara de ella para que le preguntara todo emocionado qué pasaba.

"¡Me fue bien en el examen y soy abogado!" saltó de alegría mientras al muchacho se le formaba una sonrisa.

"Felicitaciones, era seguro que te iba bien si te gusta tanto esa carrera...".

"No lo dices muy convencido".

"¡De verdad me alegro!".

"Dilo con más entusiasmo".

"¡Estoy muy feliz por ti!" dijo sonriendo poco convincentemente.

"Debo decirte que nunca te dediques a ser actor" suspiró "Ni le mientras a tu novia, porque con ese nivel de honestidad...".

"¿A qué te refieres?".

"A que eres transparente como el agua" sacó la lengua juguetonamente "Bueno, ¿comencemos con la operación 'Cupidos'?".

"Yo creo" se encogió de hombros "Gracias a esos estamos en esto".

Luego de hablar un poco para decidir dónde empezarían con esta misión de unir a la pareja de cobardes, inseguros y otros adjetivos que mejor no decimos; desaparecieron para prepararse para dar inicio a la misión encubierta que llevarían acabo.

OoOoO 

En la empresa de 'Las Saetas de Fuego' todo estaba marchando como de costumbre. Los gerentes hacían sus llamadas, los economistas veían si debían gastar más dinero en algunos accesorios complementarios para la escoba, algunos empleados estaban escribiendo en sus expedientes algunos datos, los de relaciones exteriores hablaban con los países de Latinoamérica para exportar el famoso producto para Quiddittch y los publicistas se encontraban diseñando un nuevo slogan para atraer al público.

Aunque eso no le importaba a dos personas que recién habían entrado. Una mujer de cabello oscuros, gafas delgadas, labios ligeramente pintados y un traje muy ejecutivo muggle con un maletín a su lado. El otro, un hombre rubio con un traje muggle muy elegante, pero con una capa que lo hacía verse más serio y formal de lo que aparentaba; sus ojos verdes miraba con cautela todo a su alrededor.

Caminaron rápidamente entre los pasillos de una de las empresas más prestigiosas mundialmente. Todos miraban algo intrigados a los dos, ya que nunca los habían visto en sus vidas por allí. Las mujeres admiraban con interés y los hombres a la muchacha.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la recepción principal que se encontraba cerca de la entrada.

"Buenas tardes, señorita" dijo con voz fría el hombre causando un pequeño grito de la mujer que se encontraba buscando unos papeles.

"Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?" preguntó la recepcionista afablemente.

"Somos del Ministerio de Magia" la muchacha apoyo su codo en la mesa "Estamos investigando a los empleados...".

"¿Ah, sí?" arqueó una ceja "¿Credenciales?".

"Acá están" el muchacho se las mostró sacándolas de su bolsillo "Estamos investigando, ya que hay algunas irregularidades".

"Claro, claro" ella atropelladamente se levantó de su asiento y salió en busca de unos de los gerentes.

Después de que hablaran con el gerente; los dos empleados del ministerio se fueron escoltados por el mismo gerente a una sala apartada del bullicio de la recepción donde se encontraban todos los expedientes de los empelados que alguna vez trabajaron o ahora trabajan.

"Casi me da un infarto por esto" chilló la mujer de cabellos oscuros cerrando la puerta después que el gerente los dejara solos para hacer su trabajo "Si nos hubieran descubierto...".

"No lo hubieran hecho, acuérdate que estás junto a un gran auror como yo" poco humildemente hizo un ademán con la mano el rubio.

"Claro, Harry Potter" bufó negando con la cabeza "Te ves tan raro con lentes de contacto...".

"Y tú con el cabello negro, Ginny...".

"¡Te pareces a Draco Malfoy así!" él la miró como loca "Bueno, más o menos si no contamos los ojos y que eres un chico fenomenal".

"¡Gracias, me subes el autoestima!".

"Ya, ya" suspiró para tranquilizarse "Comencemos a trabajar, ¿no?" él asintió.

Empezaron a hojear casi todos los expedientes encontrándose hasta con una araña; parecía que hacía varios años no limpiaban la descuidada sala. También, vieron el expediente de Ron, él es publicista de la compañía de 'Las Saetas de Fuego', y ahí Ginny se enteró que más que trabajar se las pasaba de fiesta en fiesta por su trabajito y maldiciendo siguió investigando junto a Harry que sólo sonreía divertido.

"¡Acá está!" Ginny sacó un expediente y se acercó a una mesa cerca de los archivadores "¿Harry, qué haces?" preguntó viendo como él no se movía.

"Nada, sólo leía una porquería de Ron" en realidad leía una nota de la falta de responsabilidad en el trabajo, porque iba a muchas fiestas que no sólo eran para publicitar la compañía "¿Qué dice?" se sentó a su lado.

"Bueno, dice...".

Nombre: Sophie Patil

Edad: 25 años

Estudios: Colegio de Magia y Hechicería: Hogwarts. Casa de Slytherin.

Trabajo: Publicista de la compañía.

"Y después muchos datos sobre su personalidad, casa, tipo de vida y eso" la muchacha leía cada vez con más antipatía "Me cae tan mal esa tipa".

Bueno, yo no la conocí muy bien; pero es bastante bonita...

"Lo dices porque no la conoces bien, porque eres hombre y además porque es igualita a Cho Chang" señaló con desdén la foto adjunta de la hermosa joven del expediente "Es una versión mejorada, ¿no te das cuenta? Sólo le faltan los ojos orientales y que estuviera colada por ti".

"Yo ya creo que estás más loca que Umbridge" ella había fallecido hacía años atrás "Bueno, siguiendo con la misión encubierta en que estamos; el apellido se me hace familiar...".

"Por supuesto, si es la prima de Parvati Patil, tu compañera en Gryffindor" contestó ella sonriendo "Se conocieron en la fiesta de cumpleaños de ella después de haber salido del colegio y por esas grandes casualidades de la vida, ella también estudió publicidad".

"Eso lo tomo como que ella estuviera tras tu hermano y lo perseguía como tarada" pensó en voz alta "Continua" dijo al ver la mirada que ella le mandó.

"Era más que tarada por perseguir al cabezota de Ron; es como una espinilla colgada del cuello de mi hermano que no lo deja tener su propia vida" abrió los ojos asintiendo mientras su compañero lanzaba una gran risotada "Come con ella, le respira, le succiona la sangre...".

"Que lastima tener una vida así, pero eso le pasa por cabeza hueca" torció los ojos aún riendo.

"Bueno, la cosa es que se pusieron de novios, como tú ya sabes, y parece que la luz divina de Merlín iluminó las pocas neuronas sanas de mi hermanito y allí terminó con esa tipa" cerró el expediente bruscamente "Y ahí es donde empieza esta historia en la que estamos metidos".

"¿Tú crees que me gusta mucho esto de andar dándomelas de casamentero?".

"Digo lo mismo, ni yo misma puedo con mis propios problemas amorosos y la desesperada de Hermione me pidió ayuda" bajó la vista "No me pude confesar que tú me gustabas en Hogwarts, tampoco pude mantener buenas relaciones con mis novios en la universidad... Yo creo que son unos estúpidos por meternos en esto".

Harry también bajó la vista avergonzado sin decir ninguna palabra. Él bien sabía que le había gustado a la pelirroja, pero nunca pensó haberlo oído de sus propias palabras todo. Se sentía tan mal, porque la había hecho sufrir por un amor no correspondido.

Pero antes de que pudieran decir algo, la puerta se abrió y una chica de cabello negro suelto con unos hermosos ojos claros entró viendo a los dos 'trabajadores del ministerio'.

"Perdón, ¿quiénes son ustedes?" preguntó con arrugando el entrecejo.

"Somos del ministerio, señorita Patil" Ginny se levantó arreglándose la falda de su traje ejecutivo.

"¡Por Merlín!" ella entró viendo que encima de la mesa se encontraba su expediente abierto "¿Algún problema conmigo?".

"Ninguno" habló Harry con ese tono de voz frío "Sólo nos llamó la atención su expediente, eso es todo...".

"Ah" Sophie Patil se acercó y tomó el expediente que estaba en la mesa "Si no hay ningún problema, entonces me lo llevaré".

"No lo podrá hacer, Patil" Ginny la detuvo del brazo "Eso es propiedad de la compañía y el gerente nos dio permiso para revisar todo lo que se encuentra en esta sala".

"Vaya, no me hable con esa voz" ofendida dejó el expediente donde estaba y vio directamente a los ojos a la muchacha "Tú te me haces demasiado familiar, esos ojos...".

Ginny y Harry se quedaron de piedra. Ninguno de los dos había cambiado el color de sus ojos, porque ya era mucho cambio el color de cabello y las gafas de la muchacha.

No nos hemos visto nunca – Ginny se acomodó las gafas bajando la vista mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"¡Eso es! Ese gesto es de la hermana menor de Ron..." sonrió ampliamente mientras los dos Cupidos de quedaron en parálisis cerebral sin saber qué podrían hacer ahora.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Ubis:** hola a todos!

**Gaby:** este capítulo si que nos dio problemas verdad partner

**Ubis:** si ya estaba que partía a Santiago a terminarlo de una vez!

**Gaby:** jajaja! XD bueno, es que andábamos con un humor tan...triste, que fue difícil

**Ubis:** era horrible el humor! pero ya se arreglo y me costo escribir mi parte... ya estaba que me golpeaba contra el PC para ver si las neuronas se movían

**Gaby:** jajaja! XD bueno, bueno...Seamos menos egocéntricas y digamos lo que queremos...gracias por sus reviews!

**Ubis:** sí, muchas gracias por los reviews que te alegran el alma y dan ganas de seguir con el ff

**Gaby:** obvio! a quién no?

**Ubis:** sip eso es verdad partner

**Gaby:** Bueno...también agradezco a Ubis por ser tan loquita que da ideas totalmente geniales

**Ubis:** ay gaby! no es nada el dar locas ideas... por que soy muy loca como no saldrían ideas tan tan... geniales.

Los reviews recibidos:

**CoNnY-B******

_Gaby: Sé que es difícil encaminar bien esta historia, pero nosotras podemos, no? Bueno, escribimos por MSN porque Ubis vive cerca de Viña del Mar y yo en Santiago, tendría que raptarla para escribir juntas (broma XD). Gracias por tu review!_

Ubis: hola cony! gracias por leer y por decir que esta bien. Y para escribir los caps es por Messenger una escribe algo la otra otra parte, bueno gracias por leer un beso y sigue disfrutando. Un beso grande chau

**Violet-potter******

_Gaby: Ay! Gracias, ojalá sea una buena historia, porque le ponemos harto empeño con Ubis._

Ubis: hola violet, sip esa sera la mision que tenemos ahora subir los caps cuando tengamos suficiente inspiración. Y espero que sea buena, porque yo tampoco me quiero equivocar:p un beso para ti violet y sigue leyendo y disfrutando.

**kate zabini:**

_Gaby: Nah, ya he aprendido que el teclado debe cuidarse, pero...es que a veces me dan ganas de incendiarlo. Gracias!_

Ubis: holas kate! jajjaa.. si esta gaby maltrata a su teclado, yo lo quiero mucho mucho, no le pego ni nada, gaby controla esa rabia que sin teclado como continuamos con el ff y no estamos como para dejar esperando a los lectores. bueno kate un beso y pronto mas cuidate

**tabatas:**

_Gaby: Gracias y ojalá no te decepcionemos, porque harto empeño que le ponemos para sacar un capítulo decente a la vez._

Ubis: hola tabatas! pues que gusto que te este gustando la historia el comienzo me encanto, y pronto seguiremos muchos besos y atenta que pronto mas

**CLO-VDM******

_Gaby: Mi clo! Túsabes que te queremos, verdad? Uy, gracias solcito, tú opinión es muy valiosa para nosotras._

Ubis: mi maestra preferida! (ahora somos los mas caros teseros… cambiaste al anterior acaso? jijiji)gracias por estar por aquí leyendo y criticando la historia va a ser muy entretenida, eso es lo que espero con mis ideas locas que mas se espera y yo tambien espero pronto que pongamos mas caps, bueno closis nos vemos después tambien te quiero un beso de tu bisita

**BeHoNeY:**

_Gaby: Muchas gracias y esperamos siempre seguir así, o hasta incluso mejorar, no?_

Ubis:hola gracias por leer y me alegro monton de que te este gustando desde el principio no sabes cuanto me alegra de que tenga una buena bienvenida, y no te preocupes que de todas formas lo seguiremos y sigue disfrutando

**gaba-black:**

_Gaby: Quién se lo iba a imaginar? Nosotras solamente! Creo que estábamos bastante imaginativas en MSN como para que algo así se nos hubiera ocurrido...Gracias por tu review! (Ubi, tú eres un poquitín más loca :P)._

Ubis: pues gracias gaba por leer y encontrar que tiene buena pinta... yo también le encuentro buena pinta y realmente nadie se imaginaria a estos dos de casamenteros o cupidos.. solo nuestras mente locas (yo soy loca no sé tu partner) bueno sigue leyendo y espero que te guste este cap besos.

**PibyWeasley******

_Gaby: Ayyy! Gracias, estás diciendo que será un éxito (lágrimas de emoción) eso si que es tierno...Gracias! Y espero que no te decepcionemos con este capítulo._

Ubis: hola piby! gracias por leer y pronto continuaremos aunque tengamos que viajar una a la cuidad de la otra (vivamos juntas partner! es mas facil! jaja yo hablando locuras) y esperemos que sea un exito es la idea... y veamos como estos dos se las arreglan siendo de cupidos... un beso y chau.

¡¡Gracias por sus reviews que nos han alegrado!

**Gaby:** Y eso es todo lo que digo por ahora...aprovechando la ocasión haré publicidad... Lean mis historias; "Secuestro en Hogwarts..." (ya voy a actualizar!), "Querido Diario...", "Cuento de Hadas" y bueno, todas! (no es que los este amenazando...pero léanlas!)

**Ubis:** ahora con publicidad y todo, bueno si pasamos avisos económicos les digo lean también el mío "La peor noticia de tu vida" (en fanautores) y me dejan criticas para saber si les gusta o no

**Gaby:** Esa historia está en otra página... Bueno Ubichis de mi corazón, creo que es hora de despedirnos, no?

**Ubis:** sí así parece, aunque no quiera es así, bueno un beso. Se me cuidan y espero que disfruten

**Gaby:** Dejen alguna critica para saber lo que opinan! Bueno, mil besos a todos y muchas gracias!

**Ubis:** es hora de decir adiós... no hasta luego que pronto sabrán mas de nosotras... y es un milagro, no lo terminamos de madrugada. Gracias por leer besos!


	3. ¿Amigas del alma?

Capítulo 3:

Sophie Patil sonrió tan ampliamente que unas margaritas se formaron en los extremos de sus labios haciendo que se viera muy infantil e inocente. Parecía que estaba bastante contenta de volver a ver a la hermana del hombre de quien estaba enamorada y era la oportunidad perfecta para poder empezar a tantear terreno haciéndose amiga de ella y así, estar mucho más cerca de Ron.

"¡Ginny Weasley!" exclamó "Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía, pero esos ojos tuyos son inconfundibles y ese gesto de morderte el labio inferior es tan característico tuyo... Pero, ¿qué haces con el cabello oscuro y gafas?" preguntó viéndola extrañada.

La pelirroja miró disimuladamente a Harry por encima del hombro de la muchacha pidiendo con su mirada un salvavidas para poder decir algo creíble, coherente y creativo para que no pareciera la típica excusa estúpida.

Harry se alzó de hombros sin saber qué decirle, porque en la Academia de Aurores lo prepararon para luchar contra mortífagos y seres oscuros, defender la vida de los demás y hacer cualquier cosa por mantener la armonía en el mundo... Y, la verdad, mantener la armonía del mundo no se trataba de ayudar a sus amigos de la época escolar a emparejarlos.

"Yo..." la muchacha con ganas de matar a su compañero apretó los puños impaciente "Lo que pasa Sophie, es que ando en una misión especial".

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido e inmediatamente empezó a hacer señas de que era una estúpida por haberle dicho la verdad y que, por favor, no desvelara más información.

"¿Misión?" arqueó una ceja.

"Lo que pasa, es que como estaba haciendo trabajos de práctica antes de graduarme de derecho mágico, tenía que hacer una misión encubierta para ver si la información que mi cliente necesitaba se encontraba aquí" sonrió satisfecha al ver que la tipa que tanto odiaba entendía y se tragaba la mentira "Él es mi compañero... Charles Walker" se acercó a Harry con una de las sonrisas más cínicas del mundo.

"Ehh... Oh, sí; ese soy yo" un codazo de parte de la otra cupido por ser tan poco convincente "Mucho gusto señorita Patil".

"El gusto es mío, caballero" se estrecharon las manos cortésmente "Y dime, ¿qué ha sido de tu vida?" dirigiéndose a la Weasley.

"Bueno..." y empezó a hablar de su graduación "Mejor vayamos a un lugar para conversar".

"¡Encantada!".

"Bueno, Charles" se acercó al 'rubio' para despedirse "Me acercaré a la enemigo puntual para conocer más de ella y averiguar información" le susurró al oído después de darle un beso en la mejilla.

"Adiós" con un gesto en la cabeza se despidió Sophie y las dos como cotorras se fueron.

Harry negó con la cabeza pensando que nada de esto terminaría bien y se cruzó de brazos apoyándose en la pared pensando en todo el lío en que se había metido y sólo una cosa pudo sacar de conclusión: _'Creo que ayudar a emparejarlos es defender la armonía del mundo, será uno de los mejores favores para la humanidad'._

OoOoO 

Ron se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio, pensando en que le escribiría a Hermione sobre lo que había pasado, pero aunque quisiera mil veces no podría escribirle sobre lo que había sentido, ya que la idea era que no se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos. Luego de varios minutos de reflexionar y pensar en como se la escribiría sin ser "cabezota" como le había dicho Harry, tuvo el suficiente valor para comenzar con la carta, teniendo mucho cuidado con lo que escribiría.

_Querida Hermione:_

_Herms no sabes lo apenado que estoy por lo que paso el otro día. La estábamos pasando muy bien platicando de nuestras vidas y con lo del beso, creo que reaccionamos mal. Yo no debería haberte besado, ni haberte contado de la estúpida, descerebrada, maniática, loca y psicópata de Sophie, porque siento que esa fue la razón por la que te fuiste de esa manera. Si es así, realmente perdóname porque realmente no deseaba molestarte._

_La verdadera razón de esta carta es decirte si te gustaría salir otro día a alguna parte porque lo pase de maravillas contigo y me gustaría repetirlo. No pudimos terminar de hablar bien de nosotros, así que te pido por favor… ¿Salgamos otra ves Hermione? ¿Me lo considerarías? _

_Bueno Herms espero que así sea… cualquier cosa mándame una lechuza diciéndome tu respuesta, cuídate y espero que nos veamos pronto._

_Ron._

_P.D: Aprendí a usar el Te-le-fó-no este es mi número de mi casa 552-6689 y el de mi celular es 8987568 por si deseas hablar conmigo no dudes en llamar._

Luego de terminar la carta Ron la releyó un par de veces y luego la mandó con su lechuza Pig.

"Mira pequeño pajarraco, espero que lleves esto y que no te mueras por el camino" dijo Ron con tono autoritario. Su lechuza lo miró con unos ojos tan tristes, y se levantó antes de alzar el vuelo, pero Ron la tomó otra vez "Ay, Pig perdón" dijo Ron apenado "Espero que le lleves esto a Hermione y que vuelvas pronto con sus noticias" terminó diciéndole con algunos cariños. Pig ululó contenta y alzó el vuelo.

**OoOoO**

Hermione se encontraba absorta leyendo un grueso libro, _'Plantas curativas del ayer, hoy y mañana'_, cuando sintió un golpe que la sobresalto proveniente de la ventana.

Se levantó cautelosamente con un bate de béisbol en la mano, ya que para ella los métodos muggles de defensa eran mucho mas eficientes con ladrones muggles. Se acercó a la ventana y con un movimiento de la varita fue corriendo la cortina, cuando esta ya se encontraba lo suficientemente abierta alcanzo a divisar un pequeño bulto en el suelo cerca de la ventana.

"PIG" gritó horrorizada Hermione, tomo a la pequeña lechuza que ya tenía sus buenos años en sus manos "Ay, Pig si sigues así seguirás por el mismo camino de Errol, y eso si que sería una tragedia" luego de unos momentos estalló en carcajadas con sólo imaginarse a Pig como lo fue Errol "Veamos quizás me traes noticias de Ginny, y que me diga como está el plan".

Hermione abrió el sobre, pero se dio cuenta de que la caligrafía no era de su amiga sino de cierto pelirrojo que la hacía suspirar.

Luego de leer la carta comenzó a buscar un pergamino para mandarle la respuesta.

_Querido Ron:_

_No te sientas tan mal, yo no debía de haberme comportado de esa manera, espero que me perdones. Y eso de Sophie, pues digamos que me dejó anonadada, pero de eso hablaremos después. _

_¡Claro que deseo salir contigo unos de estos días! Yo mañana terminó mis exámenes, así que luego de ese día podemos salir. Te llamaré confirmando la hora y el lugar o tú me llamas. Estos son mis números: de mi casa 665-8975 y el de mi celular 79852543. ¡No sabes lo feliz el saber que tienes teléfono! Ahora te podré contactar con más frecuencia. Si no te llamo mañana, a la noche, llámame tú a mí y nos ponemos de acuerdo._

_Bueno creo que eso sería, nos estamos viendo. _

_Cuídate y besos, _

_Hermione._

"Toma Pig, llévaselo a Ron" dijo Hermione después de hacerle cariño a la ave. Esta ululó feliz y salió volando por la ventana

Hermione vio como se perdía Pig en el cielo nocturno y soltó un largo suspiro; Ron era y seguiría siendo el chico del que se enamoró.

OoOoO 

Ginny venía llena de bolsas y paquetes de diferentes tamaños y colores en sus manos; parecía que había acabado toda la ropa existente en uno de los malls muggles que había encontrado cerca del restaurante.

Hermione estaba sentada viendo en el menú lo que ofrecía la tienda mientras bebía un jugo de manzana en una de las mesas ubicadas afuera en la calle. Se encontraba esperando a Ginny Weasley para hablar de su vida, y otras cosas donde estaba incluido su hermano.

¡Lo siento por llegar tarde! – se disculpó agitada y dejando caer las bolsas al lado de la silla mientras Hermione abría excesivamente los ojos por ver... tanta ropa que fue comprada en sólo una hora.

Ginny... Eso puede ser un crimen para los muggles; te compraste casi toda ropa existente en Londres – replicó la castaña frunciendo el ceño viendo también como su amiga hacía ademanes para que dejara de regañarla y se sentaba - ¿Cómo has estado?

Bueno, bien; supongo que bien – se alzó de hombros y al ver la cara de duda de la castaña se explicó – Es que, perdóname; pero tratar de unirte con mi hermano, que significa pasar más tiempo con él y averiguar cosas sobre su vida que ni yo sabía que existían... Podría chantajearlo viéndolo de esta forma... Bueno, siguiendo con el tema: Y que la estúpida de Sophie me pillara con Harry en la empresa de Ron en una misión supersecreta para después salir de compras y pasar todo el santo día casi como amigas del alma... ¿Crees que eso es estar bien? – preguntó después de su largo discurso exaltada.

Sólo te pasan a ti estas cosas... – empezó a reír descontroladamente – Pero hay algo que no calza, ¿qué hace Harry metido en todo esto?

Pues... – ya había hablado de más, como siempre – Me encontré con él un día en el ministerio y comenzamos a hablar. Y le conté accidentalmente de tu plan y me quiso ayudar... Ya que él no es un cobarde que le pide a otras personas hacer su propio trabajo.

Gracias por tu apoyo moral, eres todo un amor – sonrió fingidamente - ¿Ordenemos ya nuestro almuerzo?

Claro, tanta acción abre el apetito – y llamaron al mesero para pedir un suculento almuerzo.

OoOoO 

Mira, todo va bien... Si hasta tu hermana me está ayudando, ya que está convencida que al fin estás usando tu cerebro. Ella es mujer, así que sabe del tema – dijo el pelinegro terminando de beber el Vodka de su vaso – No creo que hayan problemas con eso, ¿verdad?

Claro que no, aunque que se meta esa enana en mi vida privada es algo...degradante – empezó a jugar con el hielo del ya vacío vaso que antes contenía whisky muggle – Es que eso parece como si yo no fuera capaz de arreglármelas solo...

¿Y qué crees que es esto? ¿Acaso una obra de teatro o la filmación de una película o una historia de un libro? – preguntó sarcásticamente mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro – Que no te dé miedo aceptar que eres un... cobarde, patudo, poco hombre, patético, cabezota, torpe, estúpido, arruinas los momentos más importantes de tu vida, hablas más de la cuenta y un sin fin de defectos que mejor ni menciono si no quieres caer en una depresión.

¿Para qué quiero enemigos si ya tenerte con ese apoyo moral que me das me ayuda tanto?

Se juntaron en un bar muggle para hablar del dichoso tema. Además de pedir algunos tragos típicos muggles y haber conversado sobre sus vidas. Habían dejado en claro que Ginny tenía que entrar en el plan de Ron si quería que Hermione se enamorara nuevamente de él.

**OoOoO**

¿Qué pasa si te digo que aún le gustas a mi hermano?

¿Y tú crees que te creería?

Puede que esté usando sicología inversa...

Si la estás usando, entonces significa que yo ya no le gusto – la vio de reojo mientras la pelirroja jugaba con un mechón de su cabello enrollándolo en su dedo índice.

Siguieron caminando por el hermoso paseo en el centro de la ciudad. A los lados habían varias tiendas comerciales y lo bueno era que los vehículos tenían prohibido el paso a la calle, así que caminaban felices de la vida comiéndose un mantecado después de que Ginny fuera a su departamento a dejar las bolsas con sus compras.

Mucha gente, mucho ruido y un ambiente muy agradable para que pudieran conversar sin preocuparse, ya que la zona era de muggles. Pero de seguro había más de algún brujo por allí...

¿Sería todo perfecto? Claro que no, porque parece que Cupido va a intervenir para probar si los dos Cupidos podrán con un... "encuentro".

Entonces mientras la vieja esa me miraba feo en el examen – comentaba Ginny entre risas con Hermione – Yo recogía mi lápiz del suelo...

¡Ginebra Weasley! – se escuchó que alguien detrás de ella llamaba a la susodicha - ¡Ginny!

¿Quién es? – preguntó la castaña dándose vuelta junto con Ginny intentando ver quién la llamaba.

¡NO!- gritó la pelirroja mientras sus ojos casi se le caían de la impresión y maldecía el día en que su hermano había conocido a... – Sophie, que gusto verte.

¡Ginny, amiga! – llegó algo agitada la muchacha de cabellos negros. Una joven alta de hermosos ojos celestes y delgada; una sonrisa muy bonita y la ropa ajustada que llevaba hacía que varios hombres se dieran vuelta a mirarla – No sabía que ibas a salir... Que gusto que nos hayamos encontrado.

Sí, es una gran casualidad – sonrió fingidamente – Oh, te presentó a mi mejor amiga – recalcó lo último para que esa loca psicópata no empezara con una actitud de 'Amiga del alma' – Hermione Granger; Hermione, ella es Sophie Patil.

Mucho gusto en conocerte – saludó poco cortésmente la castaña cruzándose de brazos y con una mirada de 'Pobre Ron, es una estúpida'.

Claro – Sophie lanzó también una mirada de '¿Y quién trajo a esta a la fiesta?'.

Y dime, ¿qué viniste a hacer? – preguntó Ginny viendo con miedo como ellas se mataban con la mirada.

Sophie les explicó que había venido por unas compras, para además comprar el de su prima, Parvati Patil, que estaba de cumpleaños la próxima semana.

Hermione quien no mostraba ni el menor interés en su conversación, 'accidentalmente' derramó el resto de mantecado en la hermosa falda negra de la pelinegra que furiosa casi empieza a armar medio escándalo si no es porque...

¡Eres una...! – no sabía que decir la descerebrada de Sophie totalmente enojada.

Te dije que fue un accidente – se disculpó inocentemente Hermione mientras Ginny aguantaba la risa – Además, ¿no sabes que insulto decirme? Con gusto yo te puedo ayudar...

Oigan, ya déjense de peleas – ordenó Ginny cuando las dos ya estaban que se pegaban - ¡No son unas niñas para estar con eso!

Tú te callas – dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo mientras Ginny retrocedió con miedo.

¡Hermione, Sophie, Ginny! – exclamó una voz masculina a espaldas de la pelirroja, quién de dio vuelta encontrándose con Ron y Harry.

¡Ron! – chilló Sophie sonrojada porque él la viera en esa actitud tan... extraña y se lanzó a sus brazos.

¿Qué estaban haciendo? – preguntó Harry fijándose como Hermione se arreglaba el cabello y Ginny se calmaba después de el gran susto.

Estar con dos locas que pelean a cada rato, eso he hecho – respondió ácidamente la pelirroja.

Hermione, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Ron más preocupado por ella que por... el ser que se le colgaba al cuello.

Sí, como siempre – sonrió - ¿Y qué hacían ustedes?

Hablábamos después de almorzar.

Bueno... yo creo que mejor me voy... – dijo Ginny escapándose, porque estaba en un estado psicológico nada saludable.

¡Ginny, amiga! – la detuvo Sophie del brazo – Me prometiste acompañarme a comprar mi vestido y el maquillaje mágico...

¿Desde cuándo se hicieron amigas? – preguntó Ron extrañado mientras Harry intentaba ocultar su risa.

Bueno, será mejor que dejemos a las amigas del alma y nosotros vayamos a conversar – propuso el pelinegro a sus amigos viendo de reojo como Ginny casi se le lanzaba para ahorcarle el cuello.

¡Buena idea! – dijeron los dos.

Oigan ,¿y yo? – preguntó la pelirroja a morirse – No pensarán dejarme con... ¡ésta! – la señaló disimuladamente.

Adiós, pásensela bien – empezaron a caminar animadamente mientras hablaban de cualquier tema que Ginny no podía escuchar porque la loca de Sophie le hablaba.

¡Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! – gritó mientras la versión mejorada de Cho Chang la arrastraba a la tienda más cercana.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Gaby: Hola! Bueno...estoy algo...apenada por la tardanza de este capítulo, pero el colegio, las fiestas, la vida social y el estado de NO inspiración nos bloquearon, no ubilichis?

Ubis: Si! y yo soy la mayor culpable.. sorry.. es que con estados de no inspiración... noticias que me dieron... y estados de estar en las nubes... y el cole maldito... una combinación.. bueno pero ahora volvimos! wee wee

Gaby: Y una pista en compensación además...espérense la fiesta de Parvati! porque eso si que va a estar...interesante

Ubis: la fiesta de Parvati.. será un caso jeje si que lo será. Pues ahora creo que tendríamos que agradecer.. antes de que terminemos contando todo lo que vendrá...

Sus reviews:

**PibyWeasley******

Gaby: Hola! Bueno, nos retrasamos un poco, pero intentaremos no hacerlo al nivel extremo como esto... Es que Sophie es una (palabras inadeacuadas). Gracias!

Ubis: pues gracias por leer.. y si que esta bueno el cap y gracias por el cumplido.. me halagas... jaja si maldita sophie yo la odio.. pero bueno... y continuaremos tan pronto podamos (fue mi culpa el retraso!) lo siento... (llanto) besos tu tambien cuidate adios

**CLOVDM:**

Gaby: Casados! Clo...qué cosas andas inventando? Después los lectores creerán que tienes más información y que de verdad eso pasara. Muchas Gracias, y nosotras también te queremos demasiado Solcito!

Ubis: Jajajaj.. clo no te vamos a decir nada! jejje con cuello te dejaremos... y lo de los casamenteros.. solo el tiempo lo dira... bueno clo un beso y espero qeu te guste este cap... tanto como a mi.. besos...

**BeHoNeY:**

Gaby: En serio crees que no es igual a las demás? Es que me haces sonrojar con todo eso, gracias! Las cartas son gracias a nuestra querida Ubis! Adiós!

Ubis: jeje gracias por encontrar diferente el ff y que te guste... y las cartas..me alegro que a la gente le guste... bueno sigue disfrutando... besis

**ophelia dakker******

Gaby: Nos ganamos una lectora Ubis! Gracias... Ojalá que cada vez se ponga mejor, porque no queremos decepcionar a nadie con indecencias.

Ubis: ophelia gracias por leer... y esto ya se vendra y gracias por leer.. nos ganamos una lectora.. lo viste partner! wee wee... besos y difruta

**tabatas:**

Gaby: De seguro debes tener más historias, nunca faltan. Muchas gracias y lamento que no pudimos agregar pronto el capítulo.

Ubis: si este si que es un rollo como ningun otro... y ya veremos como lo solucionan.. pero el ff.. esperemos que no sea ni tan largo ni corto... bueno un beso tabatas... adios

**kika dlc******

Gaby: Me siento mal por no haberlo actualizado tan luego...lo siento! Y gracias por decir que está bueno el fanfic, de verdad es muy gratificante.

Ubis: gracias por leer... y por encontrarlo bueno! wee wee... y lo actualizaremos tan pronto como podamos... un beso chau

**gaba-black:**

Gaby: Bueno... nuestras mentes son locas, pero la de mi partner, no sé; es difícil de explicar. Muchas gracias, adiós!

Ubis: jeje gracias por encontrar bueno el cap... y nuestras mentes.. locas.. pero creo que la mia es mas.. porque nunca he sido tan cuerda... y mi partner lo es... (no se gaby.. pero yo estoy.. L-O-C-A) y lo actualizaremos pronto.. y lo que haran esos cupidos ya se vendra... bueno un beso bye

**GINNY-LUNALLENA:**

Gaby: Jajajaja! Eso más adelante va a suceder... Pero de prometido, lo está. Y gracias por decir que está gracioso, al menos una de nuestras misiones es divertir. Gracias, aiiiios!

Ubis: todo a su tiempo.. y el de ellos ¿Vendra? eso hay que hablarlo y lo gracioso.. es una convinacion de mi partner y yo... que se esperara.. bueno bye y gracias por leer... adios

**CoNnY-B******

Gaby: Bueno...por MSN no tanto, sino que las ideas las hablamos por allí. Decimos que queremos en el capítulo y cada una se encarga de una parte (es más fácil). Agregar historias en fanautores es fácil (es que yo también tengo allá); primero te tienes que registrar... Luego sólo inicias sesión y ahí haces todo. Gracias!

Ubis: si algunas veces se hace un enredo.. pero con mi partner nos hemos arreglado bastante bien... asi qeu por ahora no hay problemas... bueno espero qeu sigas disfrutando el ff.. muchos besos.. adiós.

¡De verdad gracias por todos sus reviews!

Gaby: En todo caso...gracias por sus palabras de ánimos lectores, de verdad son unos amorosos!

Ubis: si! muchas gracias son unos lindos... no saben lo feliz que estoy por la aceptación qeu tuvo el ff... (llanto)

Gaby: bueno...yo te paso un pañuelo ubis para que no llores! De verdad gracias y prometemos no demorarnos con el próximo capítulo, porque ya planeamos mas o menos que habrá

Ubis: si aparte que yo ya termine por lo menos el compacto.. qeu es algo menos.. y espero que no nos demoremos tanto como ahora.. bueno un beso para todos!

Gaby: Si, gracias por todo...Adiós y déjennos reviews para saber que opinan!

Ubis: sip por favor déjennos para ver si les gustan estas ideas

Gaby: Besos, aiiiiiiiiios!

Ubis: sip muchos besos adiós!


	4. La Fiesta Patil

Capítulo 4:

Se puso una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo saliendo de la ducha. Había sido una tarde demasiado larga después de que se quedó con la loca maníaca comprando y comparado con ella, esa mujer era una ladrona... una obsesiva; su casa debía ser una obesa por tantas cosas que compraba todos los días.

Vio en el lavamanos una hermosa figurita de porcelana con dos niñas sonriendo, abajo una inscripción que decían _'Amigas, hasta que las muerte nos separe'_. Y parecía que alguien había intentado romperla, porque estaba partida por la mitad.

- Antes me suicido para dejar de ser tu amiga – murmuró vistiéndose – O que un camión te atropelle.

Después de ordenar su cuarto que estaba invadido por sus libros, cuadernos y pergaminos maltratados fue a desayunar mientras escuchaba radio muggle, ya que al terminar el colegio Hermione le había enseñado, tarareando una canción muy de moda en esos últimos meses.

- ¡Maldito plato! – chilló enojada lavando un plato donde había puesto sus tostadas y la mancha de mantequilla no se salía.

Y nuevamente se dedicó a ordenar los alrededores de su escritorio donde estaba su diploma de graduación puesto como llamando la atención de cualquiera que entrara de que ella era una abogada. Abajo estaba el baúl de su época escolar y lo abrió encontrándose con su uniforme que le quedaba pequeño, había crecido algunos centímetros y se terminó de desarrollar, libros, pergaminos de conversaciones con sus amigos en medio de clases, y entre otras cosas más...

- Mi librito de pensamientos – sonrió divertida al ver que escribía con una letra muy elaborada, comparada con la de la universidad que es un idioma que sólo ella entiende, y los pensamientos de cada día de distintos colores de lápiz – Cierto... A mí me gustaba Harry – al ver el color rojo – Después Michael... – color naranja – Colin... – color azul – ¡Me gustó media población masculina! – dejó guardado el librito pensando que era una perseguidora de hombres.

De repente, un ruido en la ventana la sacó de su pensamientos de que tenía actitud de una cualquiera en Hogwarts. Se acercó lentamente y abrió las cortinas para encontrarse con una elegante lechuza negra posada en el marco de la ventana con un pergamino de color rosa y una rosa atándolo.

- Gracias... – dijo algo extrañada por el pergamino tan femenino y de inmediato la lechuza emprendió vuelo.

**OoOoO**

'_¡Hola Linda¿Cómo estas? Espero que estés bien, mira como sabes viene próximamente mi cumpleaños, (hay cada vez me pongo mas vieja... H-O-R-R-O-S-O, ya no se que hacer, pero como dicen una dama nunca dice su edad), por lo tanto la razón de esta carta es invitarte al gran evento que voy a hacer. _

_Mi fiesta de... (ay, tú tienes la misma edad que yo, no te puedo convencer de ser menor) de 25! La voy a celebrar el día sábado 5 de Abril desde las 22:00 hrs en el Caldero Chorreante en Londres. Espero que vayas y si deseas puedes llevar un acompañante. Pero según me dijeron sigues soltera, bueno si es que te llegas a conseguir un novio para esa fecha tráelo, ya que serás una de las pocas sin compañera. Pero no te deprimas. _

_Bueno me despido espero contar con tu participación._

_Parvati Patil (Diseñadora Top de Londres)._

Hermione miro la invitación con el entrecejo fruncido – ¿Yo invitada a la fiesta de Patil¿Qué rayos esta pasando?... O sea, nunca fuimos grandes amigas ni nada. Ahora mi invita a su fiesta, cuenta con mi presencia, de qué diablos me he perdido. Y eso de que lleve a un acompañante¿la única sola?. NO señor, yo me llevo a alguien a la fiesta, no pienso ir sola – dejó la invitación encima del escritorio pensando en quién podría ser su acompañante a la fiesta de la prima de Sophie Patil - Ya sé a quien llevaré, esta Patil se las va a ver, voy a llevar a alguien, y veamos cómo se van a comportar – sonrió orgullosa de su grandiosa idea.

**OoOoO**

Día: Sábado, 5 de abril.

Hora: 22:15 de la noche.

Lugar: Caldero Chorreante, Londres, Gran Bretaña, Europa, Planeta Tierra, Vía Láctea, Universo.

Casi todas las personas más famosas del mundo mágico estaban reunidos en ese lugar para celebrar el cumpleaños de la diseñadora de moda más reconocida e "in" en estos tiempos. Los actores, periodistas, cantantes, publicistas, bailarines estaban en la fiesta del año, la fiesta de Parvati Patil.

Adentro, el local estaba a oscuras con algunas luces que se movían con la música. Había una larga barra de bar llena de hermosas sillas individuales con una letra "P" plateada en el respaldo, además que las paredes estaban llenas con imágenes en diferentes tonos de fotos de la ex–Gryffindor. Al lado opuesto de la barra estaba un a tarima, que era el escenario, donde había un Dj de música electrónica tocando mientras todos bailaban.

Entre los artistas que iban a poner música y movimiento a la fiesta estaban: el grupo 'The Fall Angels', la joven bruja Avril Lavigne, Michelle Branch, grupos con música bailable... Y como invitada especial, la prima de una amiga de la tía del primo de tercer grado de las primas Patil estaba la joven bruja que era conocida en el mundo mágico tanto como en el muggle: Britney Spears.

- Así que al final de la noche terminaremos bailando algo como... Hit me baby one more time – dijo Ginny cantando una estrofa de una canción de la cantante. Estaba conversando con Lavander mientras tomaban algo de licor.

- Puede ser – ni le prestó atención, estaba más preocupada de cómo le hubiera quedado el vestido a la festejada después que se le había roto - ¿Viniste con Harry?

- Sí... – respondió suspirando ansiosa. Ron había ido con acompañante con Sophie, pero estaba más que claro que fue obligado... Y Hermione aún no llegaba, así que ella con Harry se lanzaban miradas confusas.

**OoOoO**

- Arthur, ya llegamos-dijo Hermione parando el motor de su auto frente al Caldero Chorreante.

- Vaya, la bruja que esta celebrando debe de ser muy popular porque hay muchos magos y brujas, el local se ve bastante lleno.

- Claro, y aunque no lo fuera, vendrían por la música y las bebidas.

- Fiesta de quien me habías dicho que era?

- De Parvati Patil-suspiró Hermione con desgano

- Si no quieres no entramos, y vamos a cenar a alguna parte-propuso Arthur mostrando una espectacular sonrisa

- Gracias Arthur, pero lo mejor es ir a la fiesta.

Hermione y Arthur entraron al lugar y recibieron una gran sorpresa, el lugar estaba abarrotado a no dar más. Las mesas estaban llenas y la anfitriona no es veía en ninguna parte.

- ¡Hermione, Llegaste!-se sintió un grito detrás de ella.

- ¡Parvati, Feliz cumpleaños!

- ¿Y no viniste sola?

- Claro que no, traje compañía. Él es Arthur, es de mi trabajo, un colega.

Parvati se quedó mirando al acompañante de Hermione unos momentos antes de articular una palabra – Hola soy Parvati, un gusto - dijo atropelladamente

- Soy Arthur- se presentó el muchacho.

- Pues bueno, que esperan entren y tomen asiento.

- ¿Quién es el acompañante de Hermione?-preguntó intrigado Neville quien se encontraba en esos momentos con Ron, Ginny y Harry

Ron se volteó de manera apresurada a ver donde se encontraba Hermione –¿Quién diablos es ese?

Harry y Ginny se miraron preocupados...esto traería problemas para su papel de cupidos

- Debe de ser un amigo-dijo Ginny sin darle mucha importancia mientras que pensaba: _'Te voy a matar Hermione Granger'._

- Hola chicos-dijo Hermione alegremente cuando llego al grupo de amigos –El es Arthur un colega mío.

Ron lo miro de pies a cabeza y pudo ver que el chico también tenía unos 25 años, era bastante alto, pelo castaño oscuro y ojos azules. No se veía mal; eso era lo que más le molestaba, que Hermione, su Hermione estuviera con él

- ¡RON!-se sintió la incomparable voz de Sophie detrás suyo.

- Hola Sophie-saludó un poco desinteresado Ron.

- Yo pensaba que ustedes no iban a venir me alegra que lo hicieran-sonrió viendo a Harry y Ginny - ¡Ginny! - Sophie se colgó del cuello de su "amiga", la cual estaba haciendo intentos sobrenaturales para que ésta no la viera.

- Sophie... ¿Cómo estas?

- Ginny tengo algo importante que decirte, me la prestan unos minutos - Sophie se llevó rápidamente a la pelirroja lejos del grupo.

Algunas horas de baile, conversación, gritos...

- Vamos Hermione, toma este nuevo trago esta muy bueno-dijo Sophie extiéndale la copa con un líquido celeste - Realmente esta muy bueno.

- Em... no lo sé – vio con una ceja arqueada a la muchacha, no le había hecho gracia que se pegara al cuello de Ron toda la noche.

- Ay vamos hip... Hermione... hip está bueno-apareció junto a Sophie Ginny, la cual estaba más que un poco borracha desde antes de tomar un vaso con el mismo líquido de la mano de la joven.

- Bueno, de acuerdo. ¿Pero segura que no pasa nada?

- Claro que no, Herms... ¿Crees que te daría algo malo?-pregunto Sophie con una sonrisa "sincera".

- Esperemos que no-contestó Hermione bajo.

Hermione bebió en trago, el cual bajo por su garganta creando una sensación agradable. Sintió un leve mareo, pero pensó que era por ser un trago nuevo.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Ginny?-preguntó sorprendido Harry al ver a su amiga muy animadamente hablando con... ¿MALFOY?

- Digamos que se le pasaron algunas copas... - respondió Sophie sonriendo.

- Ay, Ginny-dijo algo apenado Ron al ver a su hermana pequeña media borracha y hablando con el hurón.

- ¿Qué diablos le pasa a Hermione?-preguntó nuevamente Harry al ver que su amiga estaba subiendo a la mesa del bar.

En esos momentos una canción muggle empezó a sonar, los hijos de muggles se miraron sorprendidos, y nunca habrían pensado que algo como lo que iba a suceder a continuación lo verían con sus ojos. Hermione con un toque de su varita cambió su vestido azul por una camisa negra y peto del mismo color dentro y unos pantalones de cuero a la cadera. Tomo el micrófono y empezó a cantar la canción.

**I saw him dancing there  
By the record machine****  
I knew he must have****  
Been about seventeen****  
The beat was going strong****  
Playing my favorite song**

**I could tell  
It wouldn´t be long****  
Till he was with me****  
Yeah, with me****  
And I could tell****  
It wouldn´t be long****  
Till he was with me****  
Yeah, with me**

Todos los presentes estaban mirando asombrados a su ex-compañera de Hogwarts. Esta estaba bailando y cantando al mismo tiempo, atrayendo todas las miradas de los presentes. Nadie dejaba de verla. Pero un chico estaba con la boca abierta viendo a su amiga... Ron no cabía en si al ver cómo Hermione bailaba.

**Singin´  
I love rock ´n´ roll  
So put another dime  
In the jukebox  
Baby  
I love rock ´n´ roll  
So come and  
Take the time  
And dance with me  
Ow**

Hermione bajó de la mesa y se acercó a Neville, el cual se encontraba sentado, ya que no deseaba bailar. Hermione lo sacó a bailar, los dos se encontraban bailando en la pista, mientras que Ron no podía quedarse quieto.

**He smiled, so I got up  
And asked for his name****  
"But that don´t matter," he said****  
"´Cause it´s all the same."****  
I said, "Can I take you home****  
Where we can play alone?"****  
And next we****  
Were moving on****  
And he was with me****  
Yeah, with me****  
And we were moving on****  
And singin´ that****  
Same old song****  
Yeah, with me**

Hermione volvió a subirse a la mesa y a observar cual sería su siguiente "presa". Y allí lo vio, se encontraba sentado y solamente sonriendo al espectáculo que estaba dando. Hermione no paraba de cantar en ningún momento, ni tampoco de bailar, ni coquetear con cualquier hombre que se le interpusiera en su camino. Bajó de la mesa y se acercó donde él se encontraba.

'_Ahí viene no se ha olvidado de mi'_ pensó esperanzado Ron al ver que su amiga se acercaba a donde se encontraba el con los demás. Pero su esperanza se desvaneció al ver que Hermione no se acercó a él, sino que a Arthur.

**I love rock ´n´ roll  
(I love rock ´n´ roll)  
So put another dime  
In the jukebox baby  
I love rock ´n´ roll  
(Ooh)  
So come on  
Take the time  
And dance with me  
(Dance with me)**

Arthur no perdió tiempo y comenzó a bailar con Hermione, mientras que esta coqueteaba abiertamente con él y todo hombre que se interponía entre ella y la mesa del bar. Mientras que un par de ojos azules la miraban desconsoladamente, otros de color pardo se partían de la risa, no podía creer que su plan estuviera funcionando a la perfección.

'_Cayó más fácil de lo que pensé'_ pensó Sophie para sus adentros. Ese líquido era un trago que inmediatamente te ponía ebrio.

**I love rock ´n´ roll**  
**(Rock ´n´ roll)  
So put another dime  
In the jukebox baby  
(I said)  
I love rock ´n´ roll  
(So dance with me)  
So come on  
Take the time and  
Dance with me  
(Dance with me ooh)**

**I love rock ´n´ roll  
(Rock ´n´ roll)  
So put another dime  
In the jukebox baby  
(Oh, ooh)  
I love rock ´n´ roll  
(Ooh)  
So come and  
Take the time and  
(Dance with me)  
Dance with me**

Hermione no paraba de coquetear con medio mundo. Todos los presentes no podían creer lo que veían, la estudiante modelo, la perfecta prefecta, la estudiante del año de Hogwarts, bailando de esa manera y coqueteándole a todos en la fiesta.

**I love rock ´n´ roll  
(Rock ´n´ roll)  
So put another dime  
In the jukebox baby  
(Oh, ooh)  
I love rock ´n´ roll  
(Ooh)  
So come and  
Take the time and  
(Dance with me)  
Dance with me**

Sophie estalló en risas, al ver la cara de Ron cuando vio que Hermione se estaba sacando la camisa negra quedando solo en el peto negro.

'_Seguro que luego de ver esta faceta de su querida Hermione no va a querer nada con ella y así podré salir con él como siempre lo he querido'_ pensó Sophie.

Ron se fijo en la cara de Sophie y comenzó a sacar sus conclusiones, vio como esta guardaba un frasco con una poción dentro de su cartera.

- Sophie... ¿Qué le diste a Hermione?-pregunto irritado Ron

- Yo no le he dado nada – contestó con voz inocente.

- No me mientas, sé que metiste algo en tu bolso.

- Lo que haya echo no es de tu incumbencia – respondió dejando su bolso en la silla y cruzándose de brazos desafiando al pelirrojo con la mirada.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Para demostrarte que esa es Hermione.

La discusión cada vez se ponía más fuerte, pero por lo menos el espectáculo de Hermione tenía todos los presentes interesados, por lo que ninguno le prestaba mayor atención a la pelea.

**I love rock ´n´ roll  
So put another dime  
In the jukebox baby  
I love rock ´n´ roll  
(Oh)  
So come and  
Take the time and  
Dance with me**

Hermione terminó la canción recibiendo muchos aplausos de los presentes. Ron se acercó a la mesa de donde Hermione se encontraba bajando. La tomó de la mano y le susurró al oído:

-Me has dejado anonadado

-Gracias-fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Hermione antes de caer desmayada a causa de la bebida y del baile realizado.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Gaby: **Me da algo de vergüenza subir el capítulo después de todo este tiempo... Ni siquiera tengo el suficiente valor para hablarles...

**Ubis: **si lo siento mucho... y yo como siempre soy la más culpable... digamos que con el Proyecto Humanidades... me tenia loca y ocupa demasiado tiempo, además que alguien (gracias Andrés) me borro lo que había adelantado. Estos días me he sentido súper mal (problemas) y no pude escribir como corresponde... pero aquí esta...

**Gaby: **Yo también soy culpable... Las dos hemos estado con los examenes finales para terminar el semestre en el colegio y no nos hemos podido concentrar en la historia, pero "más vale tarde que nunca"

**Ubis: **si... eso mas vale tarde... pero esto si que fue tarde... jajaja! pero ya hemos terminado... yo el viernes salgo de clases al fin, y vacaciones añoradas, tres hermosas semanas para descansar. Nótese, las amo, amo mis vacaciones. Y les aseguro... me pondre a trabajar desde que pongamos las ideas en orden...

**Gaby: **O sea, que el próximo capítulo será pensado por su loca mente, ya que la mía estará en su última semana de clases aún

**Ubis: **O.o... mi loca mente se hará cargo del cap? ay Dios... prepárense... que va a correr...

**Gaby: **¬¬ Bueno... gracias por sus palabras de ánimo, son unos amorosos... sentimos haber tardado tanto

**Ubis:** me cortaron mi inspiración por hacer el próximo cap... lo tender en cuenta..jejeje. Bueno gracias por sus palabras de ánimo, apoyo, agradecimientos, etc... y mil perdones por la laaaarga espera...

**Gaby: **No diremos que el cap sea rápido, pero será publicado MUCHO más rápido que este... cuídese...

**Ubis:** sisi..eso... muchas gracias cuídense mucho... y espero que les guste... y lo de la canción... no se me ocurrió otra...

**Gaby: **¬¬ Ya que toda la semana estabas con esa de Ashley Simpson "Lala!" la hubieras puesto... pero bueno, besos, reviews por favor adióS!


	5. La Fiesta Patil II

Capítulo 5:

Después de ver como Hermione caía desmayada en brazos de su hermano, Ginny se acerco a la barra a pedir otro trago, cuando su "amiga" se acerco a ella afligida.

-¡Ay, Ginny! Como es que tu hermano se sigue fijando en esa sang... - la pelirroja le lanzó una mirada asesina con el ceño fruncido, ya que sabía cual sería la continuación de esa frase - … Como se sigue fijando en esa chica, si después de lo que le demostró con ese baile y ese coqueteo.

-Algo que tú has hecho toda tu vida - susurró Ginny.

-¿Dijiste algo, Gin?

-Sí, que si deseas hablar anda a buscar una cerveza de mantequilla para cada una y hablamos un rato – sonrió.

-Claro, espérame un rato, ya vuelvo… - la muchacha dio media vuelta para ir a pedir las cervezas de mantequilla.

Ginny vio como Sophie se alejaba hacia la barra y le pedía al cantinero dos cervezas de mantequilla. Suspiró mucho más tranquila de que la loca la había dejado a solas.

'_Este es mi momento para escapar. Me tengo que librar de ella aunque sea un rato, no mejor toda la noche… ¿Adónde puedo ir?' _miraba hacia todos lados para encontrar algún lugar donde esconderse _'Rayos. ¿Siendo un lugar tan grande no puede tener donde esconderse?'._

En esos momentos como si alguien la hubiese escuchado, vio como un cantinero bajaba unas cajas de la azotea.

'_Gracias Merlín, escuchaste mis plegarias... ¡A la azotea se ha dicho!'_ una Ginny ebria se comenzó a dirigir hacia la azotea del local, mientras luchaba contra sus pies para no caerse.

Sophie luego de terminar de coquetear con el cantinero, se dispuso a tomar las dos cervezas de mantequilla e ir hacia la mesa, en donde supuestamente su "amiga" la esperaría.

-Ginny, aquí esta tu cerveza - dijo sin percatarse de la ausencia de su compañera - ¿Ginny?... ¿GINNY? - una desesperada Sophie comenzó a buscar a su "amiga" por todas las partes visibles.

**OoOoO**

Un chico de gafas y ojos verde esmeralda se encontraba junto a una mesa mirando a una inconsciente chica. Hermione aún seguía inconsciente después de su movida de esqueleto en el escenario, y lo peor es que todavía no daba señales de que había sobrevivido.

-¿Estás seguro que estará bien? - preguntaba un preocupado Ron sin despegar la vista de su amiga que estaba sentada en una silla con la cabeza puesta en la mesa.

-Sí, lo más probable es que se recupere en un rato; debemos de darle tiempo. Con ese baile y la bebida, quién no se habría desmayado – contestó Harry dándole un golpe amistoso en el hombro como consuelo a su amigo.

-Tienes razón. Bueno lo mejor sería que la acompañara hasta que despierte… Claro, como amigos - agregó como excusa hacia las miradas que iba a recibir por su comentario.

-Ron, si deseas yo puedo cuidarla hasta que despierte - se ofreció amablemente Arthur que estaba pendiente de todo al lado del pelinegro.

-No, no te preocupes. Tú disfruta de la fiesta y yo espero que se despierte - dijo Ron moviendo la mano para no darle importancia, aunque le lanzó una mirada de odio que cualquiera hubiera aceptado que el pelirrojo se quedaría allí.

-De acuerdo. Te dejo entonces Ron - contestó Arthur algo enojado por la actitud adoptada por Ron hacia Hermione.

-Bueno, hermano, creo que también te dejo. Para cuidar a Hermione se necesita sólo uno, pero cuando está despierta... Ahí a más de uno. Por lo pronto esta mas desmayada que nunca. Así que te dejo. Cualquier cosa, me buscas - se excusó Harry y emprendió camino hacia la pista de baile. No la vio en ninguna parte. ¿Dónde se podría haber metido? se preguntaba

-¡HARRY! - se escuchó un grito de tras de él.

Automáticamente se dio vuelta, creyendo que era la persona a quien buscaba, porque nadie tenía su incomparable voz de ardilla al chillar de esa forma

'_¡Rayos!'_ pensó Harry_ 'La loca me saltó a mi ahora'_ vio como la muchacha se acercaba a su lado caminando rápidamente con el rostro agitado.

-¿Qué pasa, Sophie? - preguntó algo cansado.

-Es que... ¡NO SÉ DÓNDE ESTA GINNY! - a Harry casi le da un ataque de risa. Sabía que Ginny no soportaría toda la noche con Sophie y que encontraría alguna forma de apartarla de su velada - ¿Sabes dónde puede estar?

-Sophie tranquila, no te preocupes, que Ginny es bastante grandecita. Ella se sabe cuidar sola. Ya aparecerá no te preocupes - dijo Harry a modo de calmarla, pero con una sonrisa.

-Sí, tienes razón. Bueno creo que me iré con la festejada un rato… Si la ves, me avisas porque tenemos que hablar algo muy importante. ¿Dale?.

-Sí, sí, no te preocupes – asintió algo perturbado por ver como se arreglaba el cabello creyendo que era una chica sexy o algo así, cosa que obviamente, no lo era.

Sophie giró sobre sus talones y busco a su prima, la cuál se encontraba muy animadamente hablando con Britney Spears y Lavander en uno de los rincones del local.

-Tan rara que salió esa mujer… ¿Ginny dónde te metiste?- preguntó en voz baja Harry algo abrumado por la "desaparición" de la pelirroja.

**OoOoO**

-La vida que me gasto ahora, huyendo de la loca de Sophie… Dios, ahora me voy a tener que pasar toda la santa noche en la azotea sola, desamparada - Ginny hablaba en voz alta moviendo los brazos por su impotencia – Rayos, para más hablo sola ahora… ¡Qué loca me estoy poniendo!... Todo por culpa de Sophie, se me contagió.

Ginny se acercó a la ventana de la azotea. Necesitaba algo de aire fresco, estaba borracha, lo sabía, por lo necesitaba respirar un poco. Se puso a observar las estrellas, el cielo, la noche estaba hermosa. La luna llena reflejaba un pequeño parque, en donde se encontraban muchas parejas abrazadas, besándose, siendo felices juntos. ¿Por qué no podía estar con alguien así, siendo felices juntos?

En esos momentos un globo aerostático estaba ascendiendo, el cual decía "¿No quedara ningún soltero en Londres?". Lo observó algo molesta, porque justo era esa la respuesta que estaba en su mente.

-Sí, claro que quedan. Yo estoy soltera, Harry está soltero. O Harry... hip hasta borracha pienso en ti... hip. Como me gustaría que supieras todo... hip... que me vieras de otra forma, mucho más que como la hermana menor de tu mejor amigo. Oh, Harry..hip - todas estas palabras se las estaba diciendo a una paloma, que se encontraba en la venta de la azotea. La paloma la miraba con una cara muy cómica, claro, para Ginny que al verla no paraba de reír.

En esos momentos la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a un chico de cabellos azabaches y ojos verde esmeralda. Caminó lentamente viendo la figura de una muchacha de cabellos pelirrojos hablando en voz alta, riéndose estridentemente y… ¿Hablando con una paloma?

-¡HARRY! - gritó Ginny haciendo volar a la paloma y cayendo de manera espectacular al suelo por el susto y el sólo hecho de pensar que Harry la hubiera podido escuchar.

-Ginny… ¿Estás bien? – preguntó corriendo para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Sí, solamente debe de ser el efecto del alcohol… ¡hip! –respondió con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara.

-¿Porque reías cuando estaba por llegar? – se aseguró que podía mantenerse bien en pie - Tus risas se podían sentir desde afuera.

-Ehh... Fue sólo el recuerdo de un chiste – claro, no iba a decirle que le estaba confesando el recuerdo de su amor adolescente por Harry Potter.

-Ah, bueno… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues escapando de loca de... ¡Sophie! – respondió tambaleándose hasta llegar a la baranda en el borde de la azotea.

-Sí, me la encontré abajo. Te estaba buscando un poco desesperada

-Pues que se desesperé, quizás así le explote la cabeza o algo y me deja en paz.

-Vamos Ginny, no creo que sea tan mala

-¿Qué?... hip... ¿Alguna vez has estado a solas con ella? – preguntó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Él sólo se alzó de hombros admitiendo que nunca había pasado más de treinta segundos a solas con la loca esa – Me lo imaginaba, nunca has estado a solas con la psicópata… hip… Pero yo sí, siempre me persigue… hip… ¡Y siempre estaré sola! – alzó la voz cerrando los ojos y sonriendo como si hubiera sido un buen chiste o algo lo que había dicho. Harry la miró algo preocupado, no estaba para nada bien – Todos los novios que he tenido han durado sólo dos meses… hip… ¡El único que ha cumplido el récord ha sido dos meses con un día!... hip… Sólo me falta que tú seas mi novio y me acabo toda la población masculina decente para mi edad… hip… Después tendría que seguir con Ron con lo desgraciada que soy, pero eso es ilegal por ser hermanos… ¡hip! – se rió estridentemente.

Harry suspiró pensando que lo mejor era llevarla a su departamento o a algún lugar en donde pudiera irse a descansar. Pero con lo que había dicho, se acordó que él era como el amor platónico de la pelirroja cuando ella era menor. Eso era cosa del pasado, y la verdad ahora no le veía importancia… Mas, al verla de esa forma, hablando de sus fracasos amorosos le daba algo de pena.

-Ginny, mejor vayamos a tu departamento para que descanses – dijo él caminando hasta su lado, le agarró el brazo para que se dirigieran a la puerta y bajar – No estás en muy buenas condiciones, me preocupas.

-¡No quiero!... hip… Tú puedes irte si quieres, pero yo no… hip… - intentó soltarse de Harry, pero obviamente en ese estado no tenía nada de fuerza - ¿Ahora te preocupas por mí?... hip… Antes sólo te preocupabas como la hermana menor de Ron… hip… Sólo por si algo me hacia el enfermo mental ese de Voldemort – le había hecho algo de gracias al pelinegro como había definido a Voldemort, así que intentó contener su risa - ¿Sabes?... hip… Lo peor es que estoy sola… hip… ¡Sola!... hip… Yo debería tener a dos personas ayudándome a encontrar a mi verdadero amor, a dos cupidos que me socorran… hip… ¡Nadie me quiere, todos me odian…! – comenzó a cantar desafinadamente una canción extraña que jamás había oído el muchacho.

-¡Lo siento! – gritó haciéndose oír sobre sus alaridos… perdón, sobre su canto desafinado – Eres una muy buena amiga, Gin. Antes no te conocía, eso es todo… Pero ahora me preocupas que estés borracha, te puede pasar cualquier cosa – de verdad estaba conmovido por sus palabras, ojalá hubiera podido regresar en el tiempo para haberse hecho su amigo en la época del colegio – Mírate, no puedes pararte tú sola.

-¿De verdad te… hip… preocupas por mí? – preguntó acercándose hasta él, casi pegando su cuerpo al suyo, viéndolo con sus ojos castaños fijamente.

-Claro que sí, Gin – respondió esperanzado en que accediera para que de una vez por todas terminara en la cama para que durmiera unas buenas horas y luego tomarse una poción para que el dolor de la cabeza se le pasara.

Pero pasó algo que jamás podría haber pensado Harry que hubiera ocurrido… Ginny sonrió tontamente y se puso de puntillas hasta besarlo en los labios. Le dio un beso suave, delicado y corto; pero en fin, era un beso.

Él abrió los ojos desorbitadamente y antes de que pudiera apartarla o hacer algo la pelirroja se quedo dormida en sus brazos.

* * *

**Ubis: **Hooooola gente, mundo, niños y niñas lectores! xD

**Gaby: **Hola! oye ubis, el mundo nos leera?

**Ubis: **Mmm...buena question hermanix...el mundo nos leera o.O? mas les vale...sino se las ven con la furia de las hermanas! (gente hoy ando mas loca que de costumbre... por eso xD)

**Gaby: **Mas loca que de costumbre! AHHHH! HELP! creanme, esta loca... y ahora mas, da miedo (hermanix, tu sabes que te quiero U.U)... bueno, continuando con lo del capitulo...

**Ubi: **Muajaja doy miedo! (si yo tambien te quiero Manita). Bueno capitulo a ver... ¿como esta este gente? les gusto nuestra nueva forma de terminar los caps con desmayos de las chicas?

**Gaby: **Sip... me pregunto que si lo raro es: Ginny hablando con una paloma, la impresion del beso de Ginny o... el beso de una borracha!

**Ubis: **pues... la paloma la paloma! fue algo de un momento de locura y risas mio... porque no una paloma que escuche los problemas de Ginny? pues... la paloma esta buena... bueno, yo me mate de la risa de imaginarlo!

**Gaby: **Mmm, es gracioso... No nos demoramos en agregar el cap, asi que nada de reclamos! Y obviamente esperamos sus criticas, no?

**Ubis: **No, no nos demoramos tanto tanto...asi que no reclamen tanto.. y orvio...criticas! porfis...para ver si les gusto o no... y que les parecio este cap

**Gaby: **Sip y bueno, eso ha sido todo...

**Ubis: **yep... eso es todo es hora de decir...hasta la proxima amiguitos..(AY! que mamon sono!¬¬) mejor dicho..nos estamos viendo en el otro cap gente! espero que les guste... y no pregunten cuando se vendra el otro... eso lo tenemos que ver con mi herminix...junta de hermanas!

**Gaby: **Esasto... (mas que mamon te sonó muy tipo "Barney" o "oa ninios! a lo Teletubbies" ¬¬) dejen su critica y eso pos... Byeee!

**Ubis: **sip..besos...criticas y adius!


	6. Complicaciones para los cupidos

Capítulo 6:

Se despertó encima de la cama aún vestida con la ropa con la que había ido a la fiesta la noche anterior. Su cama estaba toda desordenada y las sábanas eran un revoltijo irreconocible, el cuarto se veía demasiado desarreglado.

Cuando intentó levantarse casi se cae, porque no podía mantener de pie y un dolor de cabeza le partía el cerebro en dos que cada vez que daba un paso era un dolor terrible.

'_¿Qué me pasó?'_ se preguntó Ginny llegando al baño viendo su reflejo desaliñado. La misma ropa de ayer, su cabello todo alborotado, unas ojeras enormes, los ojos rojos y cansados.

Lo último que recordaba fue que empezó a beber con La Loca y Hermione, después Hermione hizo un gran espectáculo cayendo desmayada; intentó escapar de La Loca diciéndole que fuera a buscar cervezas de mantequilla… Pero después lo que recordaba era demasiado raro: un globo aerostático, una paloma, los recuerdos de sus amoríos juveniles y algo así como un encuentro cercano con alguien… Unos cálidos labios sobre los suyos.

¿Acaso estaba empezando a contagiarse de la loquería de Sophie para estar segura de algo así? La cosa más clara es que pasar con ella más de media hora te dejaba algún indicio de que te pondrás un poco mal.

Más tarde de que se preparara una poción para la cabeza recibió una lechuza que traía una carta de Hermione.

'_¡Ginny:_

_Estoy en un estado crítico de pérdida de memoria… Hoy desperté en el piso de mi departamento con la misma ropa de ayer y con una cara que parece que nunca hubiera conocido la palabra "dormir"._

_El punto más extraño de la situación es que me llegaron varias lechuzas felicitándome por mi espectáculo de anoche, que debí haberme dedicado a bailar y cantar… Y hasta que podría ser la sucesora de Britney Spears cuando de jubile._

_¿Qué significa todo eso? O sea, no tengo ni idea de qué están hablando… Lo último que recuerdo fue haber estado en la fiesta, encontrarme contigo y La Loca. ¿Pasó algo más que deba saber?_

_Amiga, necesito ayuda urgente… Además que me siento horrible, y para peor tu hermano querido me escribió una carta preguntándome cómo estoy, que si amanecí bien, que a cualquiera le pasa y que bailo genial._

_Un beso,_

_Una desesperada Hermione'._

La cosa era que no era muy fácil decirle a tu mejor amiga que estabas un poco bebida cuando la invitaste a tomar algo con La Loca, que después estaban en un estado tan malo que terminó bailando sensualmente en el escenario cayendo rendida en los brazos de Ron. Era como decirle que dejó toda su corrección en el piso y se puso a baila alocadamente dejando a más de uno con la boca abierta esperando más.

-¡Ya voy! – gritó la pelirroja sentada en su escritorio pensando en cómo responderle de la forma más sutil que estaba predestinada a ser cantante cuando llamaron a la puerta. Caminó y abrió la puerta encontrándose con Harry – Hola, Harry – sonrió y lo hizo pasar.

El chico algo durativo y sin mirarla a los ojos pasó. Se acomodó nervioso en el sofá de la sala. Ginny le ofreció si quería algo de beber, pero se negó y ahí fue cuando la chica se dio cuenta que algo estaba mal, porque él no la miraba a los ojos, sólo asentía con monosílabos y no se veía para nada cómodo.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó sentándose a su lado.

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Es que como que te notas… incómodo.

-No, no es eso – no le iba a decir que anoche le dio un beso, se quedó dormida, la trajo al departamento, la dejó plácidamente dormida en su cama y se había ido algo avergonzado de que todo eso hubiera pasado – No me pasa nada.

-Bueno, será imaginación mía – se alzó de hombros sin creerle mucho – Oye, hoy desperté en mi cama con el aspecto de haber bebido demasiado… Y con un dolor de cabeza increíble. ¿Algo que debas comentarme sobre la fiesta de la señorita Patil?

-Nada relevante… Te emborrachaste más de lo que ya estabas después de la movida de esqueleto de Hermione y te quedaste sola en el balcón del local riéndote; así que fui a buscarte y te traje – mejor iba a olvidar que algo había pasado, era lo mejor que podía hacer; después de todo sabía que ella no sentía nada hacía él y él nada hacia ella excepto una gran amistad.

-Gracias, pero desde ahora en adelante sabré que más de diez cervezas de mantequilla es peligroso para mi juicio… ¡Hablando de Hermione! – fue a buscar la carta que le escribió y luego Harry la leyó detenidamente - ¿Qué le digo?

-La verdad no sé. Lo mejor es que le digas tu parte de la historia, así sabe algo – respondió – Pero lo que me preocupa es Ron, puede decir cualquier cosa fuera de lugar y allí se va por el caño todo el acercamiento que han tenido en estas últimas semanas con esto de cupidos que somos.

-Mi hermano y su bocota, es de temer. Pero te juro, si llega a abrir la boca y decir algo malo y manda a volar todo lo que hemos lograr avanzar entre ellos durante estas semanas, va a tener un buen golpe que combine con su cara. –dijo Ginny cerrándole un ojo a Harry, el cual ya estaba doblado por el ataque de risa.

-Si, tienes razón, manda una carta llena de cursilerías y de amor a Hermione, y si llega a hacer algo, va a querer que lo reparemos en su nombre.

-Exactamente, así es Ron.

En pocos minutos ya habían redactado una carta pidiendo disculpas por su actitud inmadura, pero prometía no hacerlo nunca más, porque ella era demasiado importante como para que pelearan por una estupidez. Pero, claro, esa carta sería enviada por si Ron cometía uno de sus típicos errores que terminaban en una discusión.

-Perfecto – sonrió Harry guardándola en el sobre que dejó en la mesita de centro - ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

-No lo sé… - se alzó de hombros – Tengo una idea – se levantó del sofá y fue a buscar su cartera con su abrigo - ¿Quieres ir a almorzar a un restaurante de aquí cerca?

-Claro, vayamos – respondió el muchacho aún sonriendo.

Llegaron pronto al restaurante y los dos ordenaron carne con ensaladas variadas mientras conversaban animadamente. Pero al poco rato de estar empezando a comer la carne, Ginny se fijó que Arthur, el compañero de trabajo de Hermione, entraba con otro hombre más al local y se sentaban en la mesa que estaba detrás de la pelirroja.

-Pss, Harry – el muchacho levantó la vista y Ginny le hizo gestos que mirara quién estaba en la mesa detrás de ella.

-¿Ese no es Arthur… El que fue con Hermione ayer al cumpleaños de Parvati? – preguntó en voz baja.

-El mismo.

-Qué extraño que esté acá – se alzó de hombros – Y qué maleducado de no venir a saludarnos, ya debió haberse dado cuenta quiénes somos…

-¡Shhh! – la muchacha puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios bruscamente lanzándole una mirada asesina – Déjame escuchar que hablan.

Ginny se inclinó un poco con su silla hacía atrás y tomó desinteresadamente su tenedor fingiendo que estaba lista para comer, pero puso toda su atención en intentar escuchar qué hablaban esos dos.

-¿Y cómo te fue ayer con la señorita Granger? – preguntó el otro hombre viendo la el menú en una elaborada lámina de madera grabada.

-Bastante bien – sonrió tomando su copa de vino – Aunque sino hubiera sido por uno de sus amigos, Ronald Weasley, hubiera terminado mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Es que ella bebió un poco más de la cuenta y empezó a bailar de una forma que ni te cuento cómo fue – rió con su compañero que asintió pícaramente – Y si yo la hubiera llevado a su casa en ese estado; no sé cómo habría pasado la noche… Si en mi cama o en la suya – los dos rieron estridentemente mientras Ginny se reprimía las ganas de levantarse de su asiento y entrar a pegarle una cachetada por imbécil a Arthur de andar diciendo ese tipo de cosas – Pero el tal Weasley se la llevó…

-Parece que estás bastante enojado – hizo un ademán llamando al mesero para que viniera – Eso dice que te importa mucho ella.

-Por supuesto. Por eso voy a ir a su departamento a invitarla a pasar la tarde conmigo, como no tenemos trabajo a esa hora…

-Que tengas suerte con ella, entonces – el mesero llegó. Los dos pidieron lo que iban a almorzar – Y bueno, te tengo que decir qué me dijo el señor Maxwell cuando le entregué el informe de ese archivo…

Ginny se sentó bien en su silla y se quedó perpleja sin saber qué hacer mientras Harry la interrogaba con la mirada, pero estaba más ocupada pensando en qué cosa hacer para impedir que Arthur fuera al departamento de Hermione, porque sino Ron no podría salir con ella… La cita se arruinaría y una gran oportunidad se iría al caño por el asqueroso de Arthur que andaba mucho más preocupado de acostarse con su amiga que nada más.

Brevemente le explicó al pelinegro que lentamente asentía y estaba totalmente de acuerdo con Ginny. Tendrían que hacer algo, rápido, porque esa era una oportunidad única que de esos dos se acercaran más.

-¿Y qué hacemos? – preguntó la pelirroja terminando su ensalada.

-Haber… Si me dices que él está más preocupado de lo que podría haber pasado si Hermione se hubiera acostado con él; podríamos hacer algo – sonrió maliciosamente mirando fijamente a la chica que extrañada alzó una ceja - ¿Sabes actuar de forma coqueta, no?

-Harry, o sea yo fui una de las más populares chicas en el colegio. Estaba con un chico cada semana y siempre estaba rodeada de ellos; claro que sé cómo ser coqueta y sexy – en realidad no exageraba, y esa habilidad que hacía tiempo que no ponía en práctica era la que Harry estaba pensando – Explícame…

-Podría cambiarte tu apariencia con una pequeña poción en pocos minutos y podrías seducir a cierto tipo que está sentado detrás de ti – murmuró haciendo que la muchacha se atragantara con su gaseosa - ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Acaso crees que voy a seducir a un tipo asqueroso, baboso y sexo-pata (**n/a:** Son las personas que viven obsesionadas con las relaciones sexuales) para ayudar a mi mejor amiga con mi hermano mayor sólo porque me pidió ayuda haciéndomelas de cupido? – preguntó rápidamente y casi sin poder terminar de hablar por la agitación – Ya sé la respuesta… ¡Bien, dame esa poción! – le pidió nerviosa haciendo que Harry le sonriera agradecido.

Los dos se levantaron, antes pidieron la cuenta y le dejaron su propina al mesero. Harry fue en busca de una poción en su departamento desapareciéndose y apareciéndose en pocos minutos en un callejón. Luego la pelirroja entró nuevamente al restaurante, se dirigió al baño y bebió la poción de color azul claro.

Lentamente se acercó al espejo sintiendo como todo su cuerpo ardí y observó impresionada como ahora era… totalmente diferente: Cabello rubio largo, sus ojos eran verdes claro, su busto era más prominente y su trasero más abultado haciéndola parecer una modelo o algo así.

'_Odio a Hermione, odio a Ron, odio a Harry y odio esta patética situación'_ pensó saliendo del baño adoptando una posición de menear muy bien sus caderas mientras caminaba hacia la mesa en donde estaba el objetivo.

Harry veía disimuladamente desde los ventanales que daban a la calle del restaurante y con una sonrisa vio como una muchacha rubia caminaba coquetamente hacia la mesa de Arthur. Y sólo se cruzó de brazos esperando que todo terminara para poder dar un suspiro de satisfacción.

-Disculpen… - dijo suavemente interrumpiendo la conversación de Arthur y ese hombre desconocido. Reprimió una sonrisa al ver como sus ojos se la comían con la mirada y su quijada se abría ligeramente, al igual que el otro hombre – Pero en mi mesa no hay condimentos. ¿Puedo sacarle los suyos por mientras?

-Claro – Ginny se inclinó al centro de la mesa y sacó el salero, el frasco de la pimienta y el de limón lentamente esperando que dijera algo antes de que la estúpida excusa se acabara – Una pregunta… ¿Cómo se llama?

-Me llamo… Mi nombre es… ¡Bárbara! – sonrió – Bárbara Zipper – agregó encontrando que el apellido que inventó era de lo más idiota - ¿Y ustedes son…?

-Soy Arthur Maxplank y mi compañero aquí es Samuel Smith – se presentó Arthur poniéndose de pie tomando delicadamente la mano de la "rubia" y le dio un suave beso.

-Un placer conocerlos – suspiró – Bueno, gracias por prestarme sus condimentos. Adiós – se dio media vuelta – Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… - normalmente antes de que llegara a siete ya tenía a su presa en sus redes – Cinco, seis…

-¡Espere!

-Listo – sonrió maliciosamente y se dio media vuelta aparentando un semblante impasible - ¿Algo ocurre?

-Sé que podrá sonar atrevido; pero como terminé de almorzar y parece que usted no tiene mucha prisa, podríamos salir para conocernos mejor – Arthur caminó hasta llegar a su lado.

-¿Mejor?

-Mucho mejor – respondió alzando sus cejas pícaramente.

-Buena idea esa, Maxplank…

-Arthur, llámame por mi nombre, Bárbara – corrigió.

-Bueno, Arthur – dejó los condimentos encima de la mesa mientras el hombre veía algo molesto que su compañero se fuera así nada más – Vámonos – tomó su brazo antes de que Arthur le susurrara algo al hombre y se fueran.

Los dos salieron a la calle y comenzaron a hablar animadamente. Cuando pasaron junto a Harry que sonreía orgulloso de que el plan hubiera funcionado, Ginny le guiñó el ojo sonriendo pícaramente y la "pareja" siguió su camino.

'_Ahora a hacer mis asuntos…'_ pensó el pelinegro ajustándose sus gafas caminando al lado opuesto de la pareja; pero con una extraña molestia desde que vio cómo la muchacha coqueteaba a la perfección con Arthur.

* * *

**Gaby: **Holaaaaaaaa mundo! y aca estamos con un nuevo capitulo de su historia favorita (soñando despierta, jaja)

**Ubis: **jajajaja... los sueños...los sueños. Aunque podría ser de todas formas xD. Bueno... hoooooooola gente!

**Gaby: **en este capitulo hemos podido ver que... los cupidos tuvieron que poner sus manos en las cosas para que otro caos volviera a aparecer

**Ubis: **sii...Ginny coqueteando con,..., Arthur? o.O Harry...celoso o.O guau... pero así tendremos caos para la trama

**Gaby: **pero... por algo dice el resumen de la historia que los cupidos llevaran a cabo otro enamoramiento mas... será este! Bueno, eso no lo sabrán... hasta que continuemos con el fic

**Ubis: **si... y este cap esta echo por mi hermanita... porque...yo estoy loca horriblemente harta y de todo con la Sprach (examen de alemán) apenas tengo tiempo... y por lo menos Gaby lo hizo

**Gaby: **ahhh, pero ubis también participo en algo... así que no me llevo todo el crédito... y bueno, esos son todos los comentarios que podemos hacer

**Ubis: **yep yep... y lo único que tengo en la cabeza...es Sprach y Sprach...lo único que deseo es que me vaya bien... asi que... desaparecida unos dias por eso... Claro..si no me muero durante la laaaarga prueba.,..de 3 partes... de 3 días xD

**Gaby: **jajaja! ubis, suerte, ya lo sabes... te ayudaría si fuera ingles, pero bueno... Gracias por sus reviews!

**Ubis:**jajaja...gracias Manita... Sip muchas gracias por sus reviews... esperamos que les guste... se cuidan y hagan saber que tal este cap.

**Gaby: **Jaja, sip, son unos amorosos por decir que esta historia es buena... de verdad... Cuídense, esperen el siguiente cap que no prometemos nada, bye!

**Ubis: **Oye... Manita del Alma... para esta gente amorosa y leeenda... que pasara en el proximo cap de Cupiditos? un regalito para ellos

**Gaby: **... Bueno, seré amable y daré un pequeño adelanto... Bueno, lo que pasara es que con esto de que Ginny este coqueteando con Arthur y Harry celoso causara varios problemas como... **(mensaje con interferencia para lectores que no deberían leer lo que viene… así que esperen el siguiente capítulo).**


	7. Después de una cita y una alianza

Capítulo 7:

Miró el reloj por décima vez. Eran la una de la madrugada. Desde que la vio salir con él transformada en una increíble mujer rubia, no la había vuelto a ver. Estaba preocupado. ¿Y ese imbécil le había hecho algo? Nunca se lo perdonaría; nunca podría perdonarse que algo le haya pasado. Pero, al parecer, nada malo había pasado; ya que las noticias malas corren rápido.

Dio un suspiro antes de mirar nuevamente el reloj. Las una y diez minutos. Habían acordado juntarse para evaluar si el plan había funcionado y si Ron y Hermione no habían tenido problemas en su "cita". Y ella no llegaba, no mandaba siquiera una nota rápida por lechuza, no daba señales de vida.

¿Y si Arthur había intentado propasarse con ella? El sólo hecho de pensar en eso le daban unas ganas de golpearlo hasta que muriera, porque no iba a permitir que ese tipo fuera a poner sus manos sobre Ginny. Podría ser que Ginny estuviera bajo la fachada de una rubia espectacular, casi una supermodelo; pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que todavía seguía siendo ella misma.

Miró el reloj. Las una y treinta de la madrugada. Y ella aún no llegaba. ¿Por qué se estaba preocupando tanto? Ya tenía la suficiente edad como para saber lo que es bueno y malo; también recordaba que Ginny era bastante diestra con los hechizos y encantamientos de defensa y ataque, no era tan indefensa. Entonces… ¿Por qué aún seguía de pie, si ella podría venir en la mañana, esperándola con tanta preocupación?

'_Sólo estás preocupado por ella. Ese tipo le pudo haber hecho cualquier cosa, porque no es de confianza… Te preocupas por ella, porque es la hermana de tu mejor amigo y últimamente la has conocido mejor y te cae bien'_ pensó yendo a la cocina para servirse en un gran vaso algo de cerveza de mantequilla. Volvió al living a sentarse en el mullido sofá _'Casi las dos de la mañana y no sé nada de ella'_.

Él era auror, era del escuadrón más importante del ministerio y casi era el jefe. Perfectamente podría poner una orden de búsqueda e ir a dónde vivía Arthur Maxplanck a detenerlo por secuestrar a la pelirroja. Aunque… No, esa idea era demasiado fantasiosa como para que fuera verdad. Estaba pensando locuras.

Vio el reloj. Las dos de la madrugada en punto. Ya se había acabado el vaso con cerveza de mantequilla y fue a servirse algo de whisky de fuego mientras la espera se le hacía más tediosa.

-¿Harry? – escuchó un susurro proveniente del living. Era voz de mujer - ¿Estás ahí, Harry?

El muchacho dejó la botella de whisky en la cocina y fue al living. Sonrió aliviado al encontrar a Ginny sentada en el sillón mirándolo ansiosa y con una gran sonrisa triunfante en su rostro.

Al parecer estaba bien y sin ningún daño. Ya no tenía la apariencia de Bárbara Zipper, sino que su cabello pelirrojo estaba recogido en una desordenada coleta, sus ojos castaños demostraban alegría, no tenía algunos relieves tan… grandes como cuando usaba la poción y sus pecas aparecieron en su cara causando ese toque infantil.

-Harry, menos mal que estás despierto… - dijo caminando hasta él. Le dio un abrazo largo – No quería despertaste si estabas dormido.

Fueron al living donde se sentaron cómodamente después de que Harry fue a prepararle un emparedado de queso con jamón, porque la pelirroja venía muerta de hambre, y también le llevó un vaso con gaseosa.

-Estaba preocupado – comentó sonriendo - ¿Dónde estabas?

-Créeme, es una larga historia – respondió antes de dar otra gran mordida al emparedado – Está delicioso. Gracias por alimentarme, guapo – bebió un poco de la gaseosa.

-¿Y crees que podrías resumírmela para saber por qué llegaste a las dos de la madrugada? – preguntó en un tono apacible, pero en realidad se moría de curiosidad por saber qué pasaba.

-Veamos… El Sr. Sexy… - el muchacho arqueó una ceja confundido – Arthur; admite que es guapo… Bueno, nunca admitirías eso, a menos que seas homosexual – agregó sonriendo torpemente – Sr. Sexy me llevó a su apartamento en el centro donde conversamos de temas tan estúpidos. Tuve que hacérmelas de la típica rubia sin cerebro que lo único que hace es dar buenos besos – dio un mordisco al emparedado.

-¿Lo besaste? – preguntó sintiendo como su pulso se aceleraba.

-Sí – asintió – Pero sólo saco unos besos, porque cuando quería ir más allá de eso… Hice algunas cosas con mi varita – sonrió.

-Ah, claro, claro – volvió a mantener la postura seria intentando quitarse de la mente la imagen de Arthur y Ginny besándose.

-Yo voy a cuidar mi virginidad hasta la muerte – agregó. Harry la miró sorprendido, él creía que no era virgen – Oye, puedo ser popular… Pero yo aún soy virgen.

-Ah – suspiró – Y viendo que el plan funcionó… ¿Adónde te vas a quedar a dormir?

-A mi casa, por supuesto – se puso de pie bebiendo lo que quedaba de gaseosa – Gracias, Harry, eres un encanto…

Tomó su bolso que estaba en el sillón y se despidió de Harry con un beso en la mejilla para luego desaparecer con dirección a su departamento.

El chico sólo atinó a llevarse el plato y los vasos sucios al fregadero y dejarlos lavar con un encantamiento pensando en por qué estaba tan consternado con Ginny. Eso no era normal en él.

**OoOoO**

'_Harry:_

_¿Cómo estás, compañero? Bueno, si te preguntas por mí… Estoy de maravillas. Te juro que nunca había estado tan feliz como cuando derrotamos al Señor Oscuro. Y –por supuesto- la pregunta es¿Por qué?_

_Fácil, mi buen amigo. Es porque ayer fui al departamento de Hermione para ver cómo estaba después de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Parvati Patil y pasé toda la tarde con ella hablando como seres civilizados. ¡Hasta se rió de mis bromas! Aunque igual me reclamó un poco por mis defectos, pero nada del otro mundo._

_Estoy seguro que en esto tuviste que ver en algo con mi hermana, porque tan perfecto como para ser normal es demasiado irreal. ¿Me equivocó? No, no me equivoco._

_¡Gracias por todo!_

_Nos vemos en el almuerzo que dará mi madre el próximo sábado,_

_Ron'._

**OoOoO**

'_Ginny:_

_¿Cómo está la señorita Bárbara Zipper? Bueno, espero que hayas dormido bien y todo eso._

_Te tengo que decir algo muy bueno: La "cita" de los tortolitos fue perfecta. Así que debemos darnos aplausos por nuestra ardua tarea del día de ayer, porque nuestro plan funcionó a la perfección dando buenos resultados._

_¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? Es que necesito algo de ayuda con unos documentos que me dio un contador por mi herencia, y como tú eres abogada podrías darme una buena mano._

_Nos vemos pronto,_

_Harry P.'._

**OoOoO**

'_Mister Guapo Que Vivió:_

_Ya los sabía, Hermione me mando una carta muy temprano en la mañana interrumpiendo mis horas de sueño –dormí bien, gracias- contándome que estamos haciendo un muy buen trabajo._

_Lo siento, Harry, peor hoy me voy a dedicar a hacer unos papeleos en la universidad y a ver si consigo trabajo… Así que estaré ocupada con eso; pero si quieres, mándame los papeles por lechuza o déjamelos en mi departamento y en la noche los reviso. O, bien, pídele ayuda a Hermione… No será abogada, pero su cerebro es un buen aliado._

_Nos vemos,_

_Gin'._

**OoOoO**

Lunes. Salió de la empresa lo más rápido que pudo y por suerte no se había topado con Ron en todo el día, así no se iba a distraer con su encantadora presencia. Iba pensando en todo lo planeado que tenía para darle un corte de raíz a su reciente problema: Hermione Granger.

Pidió un taxi muggle antes de mirar sentada en el mullido asiento la dirección anotada en el papel. Le pidió al conductor, un señor con un sombrero que le tapaba los ojos y sólo veía su bigote, que la llevara a la calle escrita en el papel.

Mientras veía las fachadas de los antiguos edificios del centro de Londres, Sophie Patil pensaba en ella, su enemiga. Hermione Granger había llegado a arruinar su vida completamente.

Terminó su corta relación con Ron, pero siempre sabía que iban a volver. Pero cuando se juntó nuevamente con su amiga del colegio el panorama cambió radicalmente. Ella ya no era la mujer más importante de su vida –a excepción de su madre y hermana-, sino que todo giraba en torno a la figura de la sanadora y desaliñada Granger.

Al verla como una amenaza intentó hacer de todo para destruirla: Se había juntado con la hermana menor de Ron, Ginny –a quien encontraba una gran amiga- y hasta había puesto algo en la cerveza de mantequilla de Granger en el cumpleaños de su prima haciendo que la castaña quedara en "ridículo" bailando ante todos.

Y a pesar de sus esfuerzos: Nada había logrado. Entonces… Haría tomaría cartas en el asunto e iría a la raíz del problema.

-Señorita, ya llegamos – dijo el conductor sacando de sus divagaciones a Sophie.

-Vaya, vaya, gran lugar para vivir – comentó sonriendo la morena mientras veía los hermoso edificios. Se notaba que ahí vivía gente casi millonaria - ¿Cuánto es? – preguntó revisando si esa era la dirección correcta.

-Son cinco euros – respondió viendo como buscaba en su bolso el dinero por el espejo retrovisor. Notó que había una varita entre sus cosas… Era bruja. Pero a él no le inmuto averiguarlo, porque ya sabía de la existencia de los magos – Se le cayó esto – le pasó una tarjeta de identificación de la empresa de las Saetas de Fuego donde trabajaba.

-Gracias, no me había dado cuenta que se me había caído – guardó la tarjeta torpemente – Acá están – le dio el dinero y se bajó – Gracias, adiós.

-Que tenga un buen día – dijo antes de irse.

Entró al edificio más grande y lujoso. Subió por las escaleras dos pisos y llegó justamente frente a la puerta del departamento que buscaba; pero antes de tocar se preguntó a qué hora salían los medimagos de San Mugo, porque tal vez él no estaba.

Llamó y de inmediato un chico alto y de cabello negro abrió la puerta. La hizo pasar algo sorprendido por su visita.

-¿Y tú te llamas…?

-Sophie Patil – respondió mientras veía la decoración de la sala. Arthur hizo una mueca al escuchar ese apellido, se le hacía familiar – Soy prima de Parvati Patil, la festejada a la fiesta que fuiste este fin de semana – dijo viendo su cara de duda.

-Ah, sí – asintió sonriendo. Con su varita apareció un vaso de jugo y se lo sirvió a la muchacha – Me acuerdo de ti, tú estabas al lado de Ron Weasley – dijo el nombre del pelirrojo con asco.

-Bien, te diré porque vine hasta acá – bebió un poco de jugo y dejo su bolso en el sofá – Te vi aquella noche muy emocionado con Hermione Granger. Se nota que te interesa mucho – dijo causando que el muchacho sonriera nervioso mientras asentía – Pero ella está interesada en Ron Weasley, mi ex-novio al que quiero recuperar…

-Con que era tu novio – murmuró - ¿Qué me estás queriendo decir, Patil?

-Te estoy proponiendo la oportunidad de tu vida para que tú estés con Granger – se acercó sonriendo maliciosamente – Podríamos unirnos para que Ron y Hermione nunca estén juntos… Yo atacó a Granger, tú a Ron. Finalmente tú ayudas a Granger y yo a Ron.

-¿Me estás proponiendo que me una contigo para ir en contra de ellos? – preguntó pensando en lo buena que era la idea, le gustaba mucho pensar que ya era el momento indicado para que Hermione se fijara en él.

-Claro, así todos salimos ganando – bebió el resto de jugo de su vaso y vio ansiosa a Arthur - ¿Aceptas o no?

-Acepto, Patil – estrecharon sus manos cerrando el trato – Nos uniremos contra ellos.

* * *

**Ubis: **GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENTE MUNDO cómo están?

**Gaby: **hooolaaa! cómo andan por acá?... Bueno, nosotras andamos de lo mejor subiendo este capitulo algo... tardío (por decirlo así)

**Ubis: **Jajaja...mas que por decirlo así... bien tardio lo sheeeeento...el maldito PH pero ya esta el cap

**Gaby: **Si, nada de reclamos, se los advierto!... Veamos... comentarios del capítulo?... Sólo puedo decir: Harry, mira de lo que te pierdes por ser poco atinado. Tienes a una gran mujer al lado y tu ni cuenta te das

**Ubis: J**ajaja..eso eso mesmo Harry atina (esto me recuerda a alquien, jajaja) bueno... sino le pegamos para que atine no

**Gaby: **Podríamos comprar un palo o una pistola para que este atine... jeje. Más comentarios?... Mmm... no sé, mi ultima cosa a agregar es que veamos que va a hacer esta nueva alianza... los problemas se nos vienen!

**Ubis: **Siii...problemas, problemas...me gusta la idea...me gusta...

**Gaby: **Bueno, eso seria todo por ahora... GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!

**Ubis: **Sii..gracias...espero que les guste...y dejen comentarios..un Beso adius

**Gaby: **Adiós, cuídense, y acuérdense de dejarnos una critica

**Ubis: **Sip criticas...chau


	8. El primer bombardazo

Capítulo 8:

Harry salió del ministerio muy cansado. Ese día había vuelto a trabajar después de sus vacaciones y parecía que habían muchos más crímenes que hace unos tres meses atrás; pero le venía algo de bien distraerse después de pasar horas pensando en su estúpida misión como cupido. Además que había estado pensando mucho sobre sus extrañas reacciones con Ginny desde aquel día en el que se fue con Arthur del restaurante.

Caminó dos calles mirando las típicas tiendas muggles del lugar. Ese día se había quitado la capa, porque no le gustaba ir a trabajar con ella, no era cómoda para hacer misiones y tampoco para caminar en pleno Londres muggle.

Paró en una esquina y había un taxi estacionado junto a un carrito donde un señor vendía café de máquina. Harry compró un capuchino y se subió al taxi.

-Buenas tardes, señor Potter – saludó el conductor sacándose su gorro - ¿Cómo le fue hoy en el ministerio?

-Me fue bien, Ben – sonrió el pelinegro – Aunque como fue mi primer día de trabajo después de las vacaciones, me fue algo pesado tanto trabajo.

-Me lo imagino – asintió mientras ponía en marcha el motor y miraba por el espejo retrovisor si venía algún auto – Las cosas deben estar difíciles.

-Claro, y lo peor es que muchos aurors se retiraron. Los egresados de la Academia no son muy buenos, sólo sirven para el papeleo – comentó desabrochándose los dos primeros botones de su camisa.

Ben, el chofer, era un squib. Obviamente tenía mucho contacto con el mundo mágico, pero en vez de entrar a algún curso para squibs, él estudió en una escuela muggle como cualquier otro niño. Estaba casado con una mujer muggle que también era squib, y sus dos hijos habían sido aceptados en Hogwarts.

Desde hacía dos años que era el chofer oficial de Harry. Siempre lo llevaba a su apartamento o a cualquier sitio que necesitaba ir.

-No puedo creer que haya gente tan estúpida en este mundo… No saben hacer casi nada. Se les pierden los expedientes, rompen papeles que son importantes, pierden archivos que tienen información de los presos en Azkabán – negó con la cabeza – A veces la gente es tan torpe y distraída.

-Sé a lo que se refiere – sonrió Ben doblando en una esquina – Hoy, en la mañana, una muchacha bruja que llevaba se le cayeron todos los documentos… Era bastante distraída, casi no se da cuenta de que la credencial de las 'Saetas de Fuego' se le cayó.

-¿'Saestas de Fuego'? – preguntó curioso - ¿Y cómo era ella? – ya estaba traumado con Sophie, así que no perdía nada si preguntaba.

-Era morena, alta… - contestó parando en el semáforo en rojo – Era bastante guapa. Me pidió que la fuera a dejar a un lujoso barrio allá en Londres alto. Los edificios allá son muy bonitos. Ella se bajó en el más grande.

'_Por ahí es donde vive Arthur'_ pensó _'Y esa descripción es como la de Sophie… Pero, no, no puede ser que La Loca sea la que fue para allá. Debe ser otra persona'_ no quería pensar otra vez en que Sophie le estaba complicando la existencia.

-Una cosa más, Ben – dijo Harry turbado por la posibilidad de que sus especulaciones fueran reales - ¿Pudiste leer su nombre en la identificación que se la cayó?

-Sí – asintió sonriendo – Era algo así como Sophie… Pavil… Paltil… Maril…

-Sophie Patil, publicista en la empresa de las escobas 'Saetas de fuego'.

-¡Claro, es ella!

Mientras Ben pisaba el acelerador, Harry se puso pálido. Sabía que para algo había ido La Loca al departamento de Arthur… No era para nada estúpida. Debía ser una conspiración en contra de Ron y Hermione. Eran sus enemigos, los enemigos de los cupidos.

-Ben… ¿Podrías llevarme hasta Main Street? – preguntó el muchacho señalando el lado opuesto al que conducía – Es algo muy importante.

-Claro, señor Potter – asintió mientras daba vuelta.

**OoOoO**

Sophie esperó a que ron saliera de la oficina del presidente de la empresa para poder conversar con él. En realidad no era conversar, era pedirle un gran favor. Justo al estar pensando en su plan salió el pelirrojo sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿Te dijo algo bueno para que estés así de contento? – preguntó la morena caminando con él por el pasillo.

-Claro. Le encantó mi trabajo para la nueva campaña del próximo año – respondió sintiéndose orgulloso de su habilidad creativa - ¿Y que haces tú acá? Hace una hora que ya terminaste lo de la publicidad en Italia…

-Es que te quiero pedir un inmenso favor – sonrió deteniéndose mientras jugaba con su cabello coquetamente.

-¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Ron pensando que se veía muy enferma mental haciendo eso con su cabello.

-Tengo que ir a San Mugo para que me vean una pierna que me ha dolido mucho durante estas últimas semanas… He intentado de todo para que se me quite el dolor, pero creo que lo mejor es ir con un sanador. ¿Me quieres acompañar?

Podía acompañarla, ya que no tenía nada que hacer ahora en la tarde; pero no tenía ganas de ir con ella. Después de lo que le había hecho a Hermione con eso de ponerle una poción a su bebida en la fiesta de Parvati, como que ya Sophie no era muy de su agrado… Pero había un detalle bastante importante que no había tomado en cuenta: Hermione trabaja en el hospital ese día y justo en la parte de urgencias. O sea, si iba podría hablar con ella por unos minutos.

-¿Vas a ir a urgencias o no?

-Claro que sí, este maldito dolor me está matando… ¿Tú crees que voy a pedir cita para que me la den en un siglo más? – dijo con su típica voz estúpida – ¿Me acompañas o no?

-Por supuesto – sonrió – Voy a buscar mis cosas a la oficina y vuelvo de inmediato.

-Yo te espero, pero apúrate que voy a irme en cinco minutos más…

Sonrió satisfecha después de que el pelirrojo desapareció del pasillo para ir a buscar sus cosas a la oficina. Todo estaba saliendo como lo había planeado con Arthur y si todo seguía como lo habían previsto, Ron y Hermione no volverían a hablarse por varios meses después de la escena que se vendría en San Mugo.

**OoOoO**

Llamó unas tres veces esperando a que abriera la puerta. Cuando ya estaba a punto de usar su varita para derrumbar la puerta, Ginny abrió algo molesta por la poca paciencia del chico para esperar mientras ella dejaba de lado algunos papeles que llenaba para varios puestos de trabajo disponibles.

-Hay tantos trabajos disponibles, espero que me acepten en alguno – dijo sentándose a su lado - ¿Y qué te pasa a ti que vienes con esa cara de desesperado?

-Es que Sophie se alió con Arthur para separar a los dos tortolitos…

-Claro, y yo soy una cantante famosa – rió, pero al ver la cara seria del muchacho recompuso la postura - ¿Estás hablando en serio?

-Sí – asintió antes de un suspiro – El chofer del taxi donde siempre viajo llevó a Sophie hasta el edificio de Arthur. Y, obviamente, ella no es tan estúpida como para haberse dado cuenta que a él le gusta Hermione.

-Y fue para planear algo en contra de ellos – dijo mientras pensaba que la teoría de Harry era correcta – Si los diablos se unen podrían hacer cosas terribles… Son dos mentes malévolas con ansias de tener a sus amados sólo para ellos.

-¿Los diablos?

-Nosotros somos cupidos que intentamos unirlos, ellos son los diablos que intenta separarlos – contestó sonriendo torpemente – Son nuestros principales enemigos… Y yo creía que esta niñería de Ron y Hermione se había acabado.

-Parece que tendremos que entrar en acción otra vez.

Llegaron a la conclusión de que esperarían a ver si la teoría de los diablos era verdad, ya que era de suponer que no demorarían en hacer su primer movimiento. Y si la teoría era correcta tendrían nuevos enemigos a quienes enfrentar para que el pelirrojo y la castaña se unieran. Pero algo le decía a Ginny que no tendrían que esperar mucho para ver el primer ataque de los diablos en contra del trabajo realizados por los cupidos.

**OoOoO**

Estaban sentados en la sala de espera mientras conversaban sobre las campañas publicitarias internacionales de la escoba. Sophie buscaba a cierto sanador con la mirada cada vez que la puerta de una consulta se abría hasta que, por fin, vio a Arthur que iba a la recepción a ver quién era la siguiente paciente esperando.

-Sophie Patil – dijo mirándola con un brillo extraño en los ojos – Buenos días, señorita Patil… ¿Qué haces acá, Weasley?

-Soy amigo de Sophie – respondió Ron mirándolo con cara de asco – No sabía que trabajas en urgencias este día.

-¿Ustedes se conocen? – preguntó la morena inocentemente.

-Claro, él estuvo en la fiesta de tu prima… Era la pareja de Hermione – contestó el pelirrojo señalándolo como si fuera una basura.

-Ah, no lo había reconocido – sonrió la muchacha – Bueno, vine acá porque hay un dolor en la pierna que me está matando.

Después de que Arthur entró a la consulta con Sophie, Ron se sentó pensando en cómo odiaba al medimago desde que lo vio entrar tan cariñosamente con Hermione. O sea, nunca andaba así de meloso con ella, y eso de que él era amigo desde hacía años de la castaña. ¿Acaso tenía privilegios ese idiota por ser un compañero de trabajo? No, porque sino él ya estaría colgado del cuello de Hermione.

-¿Ron, qué haces acá? – preguntó una voz dulce. Levantó la vista y se encontró con Hermione sonriendo amablemente - ¿Vienes porque te pasó algo?

-Hola – sonrió ampliamente al verla – No, estoy acompañando a Sophie que está con Arthur atendiéndola.

-Oh… - dijo ella sintiendo que tenía ganas de pegarle a Ron por estar acompañando a esa demente. ¿No se daba cuenta que estaba loca? No, creía que había venido a verla a ella como un gesto romántico, pero venía acompañando a La Loca - ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?

-Bastante bien, mi campaña publicitaria para el próximo año es todo un éxito – sonrió orgulloso.

-Te felicito.

-¿Te pasa algo que estás tan seria?

-No, no me pasa nada – sonrió forzadamente. Miró hacía la recepción cuando la recepcionista le decía que viniera a atender al siguiente paciente – Otro día hablamos, tengo otro paciente. Adiós.

Se fue sin decir nada más dejando a Ron confundido. Parece que había dicho algo que no fue del agrado de ella. ¿Qué había sido? Nada que él recordara… ¡Dijo que venía acompañando a Sophie!... Ahí estaba la razón. ¿No podía haber dicho que venía acompañando a alguien del trabajo? No, claro que no. Arruinó una gran oportunidad con su estúpida boca que habla demás.

Observó como Hermione entraba en su consulta sin ningún paciente y después salió Arthur de su consulta. Miró a ambos lados del lugar y entró en la consulta de la castaña.

¿Qué cosa estaba pasando para que ese engendro fuera a la consulta de su Hermione de forma tan sospechosa?

-Maldito sanador – dijo Sophie sacándolo de sus pensamientos – Fíjate que me dijo que esperara un poco antes de darme la poción correspondiente.

-Fue a la consulta de Hermione…

-¿A la consulta de ella? – preguntó como si eso fuera muy sorpresivo - ¿Para qué? O sea, yo soy aquí la paciente pidiendo ayuda con urgencia.

-No sé – se alzó de hombros aparentando indeferencia, pero estaba de lo más deseoso de plantarle un golpe en el rostro a Arthur – Debió ir a pedirle algún ingrediente para la poción…

-Por favor, Ron – chasqueó la lengua negando la cabeza – No creo que haya sido para eso. Iré a ver qué rayos están haciendo adentro.

-¡Sophie, no! – la detuvo por el brazo levantándose de su asiento.

-Tengo que saber por qué no me están atendiendo… No dejaré que me pongan nuevamente después de Hermione Granger – agregó mirándolo enfadada.

Ron la soltó sintiéndose mal al oír lo último por la muchacha. Nunca había sido su intención herirla después de que terminaron su noviazgo, pero ahora sólo buscaba su felicidad; y esa era estar con Hermione.

Sophie caminó hasta la consulta de la castaña viendo de reojo si la recepcionista se daba cuenta, pero después de unos segundos de espera giró el pomo con cuidado mientras que el pelirrojo iba hasta ella para hacerla entrar en razón antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-Déjame tranquila – insistió golpeando la mano de Ron para que no le interpusiera abrir la puerta – Y niégame que tienes tantas ganas como yo de saber qué está pasando allí adentro – susurró haciendo que el chico que se quedara sin hacer nada, porque ella tenía la razón – Aquí vamos.

La muchacha abrió la puerta lentamente mientras el corazón del pelirrojo empezaba a latir más rápido. Pero su corazón comenzó a latir mucho más rápido después de ver aquella horrible escena ante sus ojos.

Arthur y Hermione estaban besándose descaradamente.

¿Cómo podía ser posible eso? Creía que tenía oportunidades con ella, creía que todo estaba bien. Pero sólo ella estaba jugando con él, porque nadie podía ser tan malvada como para estar dándole falsas esperanzas a alguien y después anda besuquéandose con alguien por ahí como si no fuera nada del otro mundo, como si fuera algo normal que no afectara a nadie… Tenía el corazón roto.

Mientras, Sophie veía intercaladamente el rostro pálido de Ron y el beso que le daba Arthur a la castaña. Sonrió sin intentar aparentar sorpresa alguna, porque ya sabía que eso pasaría.

Los diablos completaron con satisfacción su primer ataque a la pareja.

* * *

**Ubis:** Muuuundo... Geeeeeeeeeeeeeente lectooora... hula!

**Gaby: **Hola! que bueno estar aca nuevamente presentando este nuevo capitulo... (manis, huula )

**Ubis:** (o si...huuula... leche Ula ) como estamos gente

**Gaby: **Espero que bien después de este súper capitulo donde las cosas se pusieron negras!

**Ubis: **Sí...negras ultra mega guau de negras

**Gaby: **Bueno... las cosas andan mal, mal, mal por el lindo plan de los diablos y los cupidos van a tener que entrar en acción pronto!

**Ubis: **Siii...porque sino...se va a poner muy lenta la trama..y necesitamos acción correr sangre

**Gaby: **Ya, ya... Gracias por sus críticas, esperamos que sigan llegando mas para saber que opinan...

**Ubis: J**ajaja... sep..lean critiquen...y digan que onda.. un beso para todos

**Gaby: **Un beso, cuídense, adiós!


	9. Diablos vs Cupidos

Capitulo 9:

Después de estar unos minutos viendo esa asquerosa escena, sentía como la sangre se iba apoderando de su cara. No podía creer como se estaba besando tan descaradamente con él, después de todas las esperanzas que se había creado con ella. Ese maldito estaba en la posición que a él le tendría que haber tocado. Él debería estar así con Hermione, él merecía que se estuvieran besando por todo lo que la quería y deseaba… No ese tipo.

Luego de unos minutos de ver tal escena ya no sabía que más hacer. Tenía ganas de gritarle a ambos. ¿Pero qué le iba a gritar? No tenía nada que decir, nada que reprocharle.

Mientras el pelirrojo pensaba todas estas cosas, una chica al lado del sonreía maquiavélicamente.

-¿Ron, te encuentras bien? - preguntó melosamente Sophie.

-Sí, claro - contestó con un leve enojo en su voz Ron.

-Sabes, el ver esta escena me dio una gran idea - dijo esta acercándose mas al pelirrojo

-¿Qué pensaste?

-Que también deberías hacer lo mismo, deberías besarme.

-¿Qué! - preguntó este con una cara de sorpresa enorme.

-Ron, sólo hazlo - dijo esta con los labios demasiado cerca de la boca de Ron.

-¡NO¿Qué diablos te sucede Sophie? - gritó horrorizado Ron.

A raíz de ese grito los dos magos se dieron vuelta a ver cual era el gran escándalo. Hermione al ver a Ron parado en la puerta, con la cara tan roja como sus orejas y pelo ahogo un grito horrorizado mientras se separaba del muchacho rápidamente con vergüenza.

-¡RON!

-Si me disculpan, me debo de ir - dijo este casi en un gruñido, saliendo tan rápido como pudo de la oficina.

-¡RON! Espera – gritaba Hermione mientras corría tras él

Dos pares de ojos se acercaron a la puerta para ver tal escena con una gran sonrisa en el rostro de ambos; el plan estaba saliendo a la perfección. Todo había salido como lo tenían planeado.

-¡RON¿Quieres parar por favor?

-¿Para qué? No encuentro ninguna razón. ¿Por qué no regresas a seguir bazuqueándote con Arthur?

Ya en ese momento a Hermione le estaban empezando a doler las palabras de Ron. No sabía que hacer, no quería que él se enojara de esa manera con ella.

-¡Y no me digas que no te estaba gustando! – agregó molestándose más de lo que estaba - Ahora vuelve, que yo no te voy a detener.

-Ron, espera. Es que no sabes lo que paso realmente…

-Vi lo suficiente, estabas feliz en la boca de ese maldito.

-¡Ron! Yo no lo besé porque yo quería. ¡Parece que me hechizo o algo!

Al escuchar esas palabras, Ron se dio vuelta de inmediato.

-¿Te hizo daño?

-No Ron. Tranquilízate. Parece que me dio un filtro amoroso. Eso tiene que ser realmente. Recuerdo que me trajo un refresco y después me vi en sus labios.

-Vamos Hermione… ¿Qué estas esperando que te crea eso? – preguntó con una mirada enfadada - ¿Qué llegaste mágicamente a sus labios?

-Ron te estoy diciendo la verdad. No besé a Arthur porque deseaba, sino porque estaba bajo una poción.

La castaña lo miraba de una forma suplicante, como pidiéndole que analizara mejor lo que le decía y que le creyera, pero el muchacho se reprochó mentalmente por pensar en creerle una historia tan estúpida.

-¿Esperas que me crea ese cuento tan fácilmente?

-¡Ron te estoy diciendo toda la verdad! Créeme, por favor - Hermione ya empezaba a impacientarse

-¡Hermione fuiste a la fiesta de Parvati con Arthur¿Y ahora me dices que sin querer terminaste en sus labios? Esa no me la creo tan fácil.

-Tú también fuiste con alguien a esa fiesta. ¡Fuiste con Sophie! Y no creo que te andes besando con ella. ¡No con una tipa como esa! – gritó desesperada.

-No me pongas a prueba Hermione. Tú realmente no me conoces, así como yo no te conozco ahora.

-Ron que no nos hayamos visto en un par de años, no nos hace diferentes. Seguimos siendo los mismos. ¡La gente no cambia así por así en su forma de ser!

-La gente si cambia para tu información Hermione Granger. Así como yo ya no te conozco casi – dijo en un tono de voz frío y dolido.

-¿Ron, qué estas diciendo?... ¡Ron espera!

El pelirrojo se canso de estar escuchando supuestas razones, se dio la vuelta dejando a Hermione hablando sola en medio del hall del hospital mientras algunos sanadores la miraban como una loca.

**OoOoO**

En ese mismo momento, dos magos estaban hablando animadamente de su plan ya realizado.

-¡Wow¿Viste la cara del estúpido de Ronald al ver como me besaba con Hermione?

-Claro, estaba demasiado enojado. Nunca en mi vida lo vi así de esa manera.

-Bueno… ¿Cuál va a ser nuestro segundo ataque? - preguntaba optimista Arthur al ver que el primer ataque a al pareja estaba dando resultado.

-Veamos… El beso dio un buen resultado. Quizás Ron le debe estar haciendo un gran espectáculo a Hermione en estos momentos – dijo riéndose

-Me imagino. En una de esas, le está diciendo cualquier cosa por hacer esa escena contigo en pleno lugar de trabajo – rió también imaginando la escenita de esos dos. Miró a la muchacha - ¿Sabes, Sophie? Encuentro que los dos hacemos una muy buena pareja para separar a Weasley y Granger.

-De eso tienes razón, de seguro ahora ni se hablaran y podremos, realizar nuestro cometido.

-Bueno mujer, creo que lo nuestro esta echo por ahora. ¿Por qué no vamos a tomarnos un café?

-Pues, claro. Pero… ¿Cómo terminas tu turno?

-Esta por terminar y si hay demasiadas personas, que Granger se las arregle – dijo maliciosamente Arthur.

**OoOoO**

Una figura se venía acercando lentamente a la entrada del Hospital de magos. Una chica de cabellera alborotada y con los ojos rojos venía entrando. Se notaba lo triste que estaba mientras varias personas se daban vuelta a verla con confusión.

-Buenas tardes, sanadora Granger – dijo alegremente la recepcionista.

-Buenas tardes, Alex – respondió muy triste Hermione.

Llego a su oficina destrozada. Ron de seguro no la querría ni ver en pintura en esos momentos. Quizás había perdido toda la amistad con él. Estaba destrozada. Debía de mandarle una lechuza a Ginny. Pero antes debía de encontrar a alguien y saber qué rayos había pasado entre ellos minutos antes.

-Jennifer… ¿Sabes donde esta el Dr. Maxplank? – le preguntó a la muchacha que llamaba a los pacientes.

-No, Herms. Ni idea; salió hace rato con una chica. Una que vino algunas veces con Ronald. Con ella salió muy animadamente.

-¡Rayos! Maldita perra – murmuró despacio Hermione sin preguntar el por qué de esos dos que salieron juntos – ¿Sabes a qué hora volverá?

-No, Herms. Su turno estaba por terminar, le faltaba una hora más. Dejó constancia que no lo llamaran a no ser que fuera demasiado necesario. No quería ser molestado.

-Ah… Gracias Jennifer.

-Herms, te ves mal. ¿Qué tal si vamos a tomarnos un café después de tu turno? – preguntó sabiendo que ella aceptaría.

-Claro… Gracias, Jennifer. Nos vemos.

Llegó a su consulta y se sentó en su escritorio. No podía esperar más. Debía de mandarle una carta a Ginny. Saco un pedazo de pergamino y comenzó a escribir preguntándose la razón por la cual sólo recordaba estar en su consulta y después estar besando a Arthur.

**OoOoO**

En ese mismo instante, un chico de cabellera roja destrozaba una figura de su mesa de centro contra la pared. Estaba realmente enojado, tanto con él mismo como con Hermione. No podía creer lo demasiado que había sido utilizado tanto había cambiado su amiga en estos años, no lo podía creer. Estaba enojado por haber seguidos los juegos de ella, pero más por verla besar a Arthur. ¿CÓmo podía haber caído tan bajo, Hermione Granger besando a un tipo y luego estarlo desmintiendo al decir que había tomado un filtro amoroso?

Necesitaba contárselo a alguien… ¿Qué mejor que el amigo que lo estaba ayudando con su relación con Hermione? Debía de hacer algo. Necesitaba ayuda de inmediato.

**OoOoO**

Ginny se encontraba desayunando mientras leía el profeta matutino. Todo estaba ocurriendo de manera normal durante esas horas de la mañana. Un golpe en la ventana la hizo despertar de un sobresalto. Una gran lechuza había chocado contra la ventana, por lo cual le hizo recordar a Errol. Abrió la carta rápidamente, ya que la lechuza que la había traído parecía muy apurada.

-¡Maldita sea! - gritó Ginny escupiendo parte de su café al empezar a leer la carta.

_'Querida Ginny;_

_¡A que no sabes lo que ocurrió hoy! Fue realmente uno de los peores días de mi vida. Todo empezó cuando Arthur me llamo a su consulta, necesitaba discutir unos asuntos conmigo. Claro que fui con él. Me tome un café y lo que luego recuerdo es un… ¡Horrible grito de tu hermano! El cual estaba con Sophie. Pero yo me encontraba besándome con Arthur en ese momento. ¡Lo único que quería hacer era morirme!_

_Después de salir detrás de él para explicarle lo que había pasado, no me quiso escuchar. Tuvimos una pequeña pelea. No sabía qué hacer. Ginny, aún no entiendo bien lo que ocurrió. No sé cómo terminé en la boca de Arthur. Lo único que sé, es que ahora tu hermano no me va a querer hablar en algún tiempo lo mas seguro. ¡Ginny, yo no puedo estar así! Sé que te pedí ayuda con Ron hace un tiempo. Ahora te la vuelvo a pedir. Por favor, has algo, que no puedo estar así con Ron. _

_Solo has algo, Ginny, yo sé que puedes. _

_Cuídate mucho,_

_Hermione'._

-¡Rayos, maldita sea, lo odio! - gritó colérica Ginny al terminar de leer la carta.

_'O sea, como puede lucir alguien como si fuera una buena persona, y hacer eso. Yo sé que Hermione no lo besó porque quería, algo tiene que haber pasado__'_ pensó Ginny limpiando la mesa llena de café que había escupido '_Odio a los hombres y sus estúpidos juegos con las mujeres. Diablos, las cosas se van a empezar a poner de color de hormiga, conozco a Ron de seguro metió las patas… ¡No se metió el entero al decirle cosas a Hermione!... Lo conozco no se controla nunca'_ negó con la cabeza sintiendo que nuevamente entraba en terrenos amorosos ajenos'_Diablos, voy a tener que llamar al otro cupido, debe de saber que está pasando… Ahora… ¿Dónde rayos había metido el número de Harry?... Celular lo que sea, odio este desorden'_ .

Ginny se puso como loca a buscar su celular. Encontrando en su travesía cosas muy antiguas y realmente asquerosas.

–¡Iuck!... Esta comida china es de la semana pasada. ¿Qué hace debajo de mi cama? Si realmente necesito a mamá para que haga la limpieza… De acuerdo en alguna parte tengo que haber dejado el maldito celular – dijo empezando a pensar que estaba loca por hablar sola.

**OoOoO**

En esos momentos un chico de cabellera azabache y ojos verdes venía saliendo de su ducha matutina. Al ver sobre la cama de su habitación vio una figura conocida.

-¡Pig¿Qué haces aquí?

La pequeña lechuza no se quedaba quieta en ningún lugar.

-Vamos Pig, quédate tranquila. Necesito ver la carta que traes.

Después de unos cuantos minutos por fin la lechuza se quedo tranquila. Abrió la carta y se encontró con una gran sorpresa:

_'¡Harry:_

_¡Merlín, fue horrible! Vi a Hermione besando al estúpido e inepto de Arthur. No sé cómo fue que terminó así, pero la vi. Me dieron ganas de romperle la maldita mandíbula a Arthur. Pero claro que me controlé (cosa extraña en mí) y salí de ahí lo más rápido posible, no sin antes recibir una "oferta" por parte de Sophie para que la besara y hiciéramos lo mismo que Hermione y Arthur. O sea… ¿Qué rayos le ocurre a la loca de Sophie? Pareciera que estuviera de acuerdo con lo que estaba haciendo Hermione con Arthur. _

_Bueno, como era de esperarse Hermione trató de darme estúpidas explicaciones de que Arthur le había dado supuestamente un filtro amoroso. No sé cómo fue que Hermione cambio tanto en estos años, porque para mentirme de esa forma... ¿Cómo fue que se besa con el primer tipo que ve?... Claro que no escuché lo que me estaba diciendo. _

_Harry, creo que podrías hablar con Ginny, ya que ella es amiga de Hermione. ¡Ve qué rayos le sucede a ella! _

Gracias amigo, eres mi salvación en estos momentos de oscuridad (ahora tengo arranques de poeta). 

_Muchas gracias,_

_Ron__'_.

-¡Mierda! - gritó Harry sin poder creer lo que recién había leído.

_'¿En qué lió nos acabamos de meter con Ginny?'_ pensó el pelinegro'¿_Cómo Hermione hizo eso?... No creo que sea tan perra. O sea... es mi amiga y todo, pero una chica no cambia tanto en unos años. De La Loca es de esperar, ella es así'_ negó con la cabeza tratando de concentrarse en el problema real'_Bueno… ¿Qué rayos hago… hacemos? Conozco a Ron, de seguro se metió en algún problema al decirle cosas a Hermione. Pero esto no se puede quedar así'._

Justo en esos momentos su teléfono empezó a sonar. Lo más rápido que pudo salió corriendo tratando de que la toalla que tenía enrollada en su cintura no se cayera.

-¿Hola?- contestó Harry.

-¡Harry!.. Están, no estamos, no sé… ¡ESTOY HABLANDO SOLA, MERLÍN! – gritó haciendo que el muchacho alejara su oído del aparato – Deja que me calme… Ya… Hay problemas.

-Calma, Ginny. ¿Qué pasa?

-Problemas… Herms… Ron… perra de Sophie… Estúpido de Arthur – Ginny se encontraba hablando de manera entre cortada. Estaba demasiado agitada para mantener la calma.

-Gin, también me llegó la carta. O sea me llegó de Ron, supongo que a ti de Hermione.

-Sí. Oye… ¿Cómo rayos estás tan tranquilo?

-Pues, digamos son Ron y Hermione, mucho tiempo enojados no pasan.

-Harry, eres estúpido, imbécil. ¿O qué?... ¿Cómo mierda puedes decir eso¿A caso no conoces a Ron¿Deja los medios conflictos?

-Ya mujer, relájate. Vamos a hacer esto, vamos a juntar a estos dos y los vamos a hacer hablar. Se van a poner en la buena o los amenazamos con no ayudarlos mas con sus estúpidos problemas – dijo tratando de no reírse por las palabrotas de Ginny.

-De acuerdo. Pero los otros… Esos enfermos tienen algo que ver, estoy segura.

-Esos estúpidos, luego las verán – asintió tratando de mantener la calma – Acá vino el ataque que esperábamos.

-Mira que Sophie realmente parece una perra, no nos van a dejar hacer las cosas tan fácilmente.

-Lo sé, pero quizás Arthur necesite la visita de nuevo de Bárbara Zipper.

-Cállate, Harry – dijo en un tono molesto, pero se rió - Bueno ahora… ¿Cómo los juntamos?

-De acuerdo, en tu departamento.

-¿Qué? Esto es un desastre. Con el trabajo, no tengo tiempo de ordenar. Esta todo tan Iuck

-Mujer, eres bruja recuerda.

-Harry, lo sé. Pero no todo es tan fácil… suspiró cansadamente.

-Bueno, mando a Dobby y ayudantes para eso.

-Vale. Entonces nos vemos – rió.

-Si, y manda las cartas, ya que es tu departamento.

-¡Sí, señor!

-Está bien, Gin. Nos vemos en tu departamento – dijo Harry sonriendo – Adiós.

Los dos magos cortaron y se dirigieron cada uno a sus actividades. Ginny se fue al trabajo, mientras Harry por su parte iba a hablar con las personas que lo ayudarían con el apartamento Weasley.

Ginny se encontraba terminando su desayuno cuando sintió el timbre de su apartamento. Después de haber botado todo el café, llamado a Harry empezar a darse cuenta que donde vivía era un basurero; tenía todavía mucha hambre.

Sintió un extraño ruido en a chimenea y fue a ver. Las llamas verdes se prendieron y alguien entró al departamento por flú.

-¡Dobby, qué alegría verte! – dijo Ginny sonriendo mientras el elfo con un chasquido de dedos se limpiaba el hollín.

-Lo mismo digo, señorita Weasley – saludó el elfo haciendo una pequeña reverencia – El amo, Potter, me pidió que la limpiará su departamento.

-¡Sí! – asintió haciéndolo pasar - Bueno, te dejó. Se me hace tarde para el trabajo. Y muchas gracias por su ayuda – se despidió después de decirle que si tenía hambre abriera el refrigerador y comiera lo que no estuviera fuera de la fecha de expiración.

-Adiós, señorita Weasley.

En su oficina Ginny se encontraba redactando las dos cartas que ayudarían con su problema con Ron y Hermione.

'_Querida Hermione;_

_Amiga, creo que sería mejor que vinieras a mi departamento para hablar mejor sobre el asunto con el beso de Arthur. Ven mañana a mi departamento como las siete de la noche. Cenemos y pongámonos de acuerdo. _

_Bueno mándame una respuesta pronto._

_Tu amiga,_

_Ginny'._

Después de doblar el pergamino y pensar que eso fue fácil, tomó otro donde le escribiría a su adorado hermano mayor. Pensó en escribirle un discurso de ofensas, pero pensó que debía ser un poco más fraternal y tratarlo como a un ser normal.

'Ron: 

Supe lo que ocurrió con Hermione por eso te digo que vengas mañana a mi departamento a cenar como a las siete y busquemos una solución a este pequeño problema.

Espero con que vengas,

Tu hermana'. 

**OoOoO**

Había llegado el día esperado. Harry y Ginny ya se encontraban esperando a que los invitados llegaran. Mientras se encontraban hablando sobre algunas cosas de sus respectivos trabajos cuando el alguien llamó a la puerta. Faltaban cinco minutos para las siete de la noche. Harry se fue corriendo al cuarto de Ginny, ya que no se debía saber que él se encontraba allí.

Por supuesto era Hermione, lo cual no sorprendió a Ginny; lo que sí lo hizo fue que un par de minutos después cuando se encontraba mostrándole el apartamento a su amiga sonara el timbre. Era muy temprano para que llegara el impuntual de su hermano. Pero claro, esta era una ocasión donde la comida jugaba un rol importante. Al abrir la puerta Ginny algo sucedió.

-¿QUÉ HACE ÉL AQUÍ? – preguntó Hermione señalándolo sorprendida.

-¿QUÉ HACE ELLA AQUÍ? – preguntó Ron señalándola poniéndose pálido.

-Ah… Bueno… - la pelirroja no sabía qué decir – Creo que se me olvidó mencionarles que ustedes dos iban a venir. Da lo mismo, fue un pequeño detalle – se alzó de hombros con una supuesta inocencia mientras los dos muchachos se cruzaban de brazos.

* * *

**Ubis: **Geeeeeeeente... Feliz Navidad atrasada pero bueno...

**Gaby:** En todo caso, no tan atrasadas nosotras... bueno, este es un regalo adelantado de navidad!

**Gaby: **o sea! ATRASADO

**Ubis: **o sea...manis te fumaste algo? si... bueno... regalo de nos para ustedes

**Gaby: **(si, ahi un pito de marihuana... ) NO! YO NO FUMO! las drogas son malas (jaja! la q empieza con la charla antidrogras) Bien... hace hartos que no actualizamos, pero les trajimos el medio capítulo

**Ubis:** (manis te he dicho, neopren, lo sabes sigue mi sabio consejo) siii..el regalitu... y por fin me puse las pilas...y salio el cap con lucura, aunque le sacaran el chilenismo ¬¬ pero bueno

**Gaby: (si se, pero... es q ahora tenia marihuana, no es mi culpa q ando con tan poca plata q ni me alcanza para neopren) si! el capitulo lo corregí porque salieron varias cosas chilenas ahí! (el vocabulario manis... "ya loca, hablamos" "ah, esa perra" ) asi q lo volvimos mas internacional para ser entendible... Les gusto el cap**

**Ubis:** (ah ta pobre ( yo le compro neopren tonces ) pero si esta bien, 'ya loca, hablamos'! a mi me lo dicen toooooodo el rato o 'ah, esa perra' lo decimos con mis ñeñas... no creo que la demás gente no lo entienda, pero weno, a pedido de mi hermana, mas internacional la cuestión

**Gaby: (en realidad es "peuca culia, camboyana de la mierda..." U.U y sigue... si, neopren ¬ jaja!) bueno, ahi tienen el cap, espero que les guste y opinen como estuvo**

_Se completó la transferencia de "Alexz Johnson ft Shay - Waste My Time.mp3"._

(la conversación es en MSN, pero se le cambian los nombres a las dos "escritoras" por razones que no se pueden leer con tanto signo raro)

**Ubis: **sep, opinen, critiquen, todo eso. espero que les guste y para que nuestra salud no corriera riesgo y nos mataran ahí esta el cap, disfruten... ahora con mi manis nos pondremos de acuerdo en el next chapter... con cosas chilenas!

**Gaby: **jajaja! oh, si... Y también te sigo mandando musica ubis, ya que las 2 tenemos los mismos gustos en música... Cuídense, besos, bye! (ojala no nos demoremos con el siguiente cap)

**Ubis: **ya se...manis hagamos un reality show... "La Granja Hogwarts" !

**Gaby: **que? ¬¬

**Ubis: **sep, música... me mandan música

**Ubis: **reality con los personajes de Harry Potter!

**Gaby**: manis... parece que andas un poco LOCA

**Ubis: **pero si seria bueno

**Gaby: **jajaja! ya, pero cuando terminemos con esta historia...

**Ubis: **despues de terminar cupidos...reality

**Ubis: **orvio... tendremes tiempo

**Gaby: **YA! NUEVAMENTE VOLVERA DUPLA Ubis/Gaby

**Gaby: **entonces no nos demoremos con este fic!

**Ubis: **SEEE! tendran nueva historia...

**Ubis: **no...asi todos felices...ya ahora si que los dejamos!

**Gaby: **Ok... Adios


	10. Para calmar la tormenta

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros. A excepción de nuestros propios personajes, lugares, objetos, etc.**

_En el capítulo anterior…_

_Había llegado el día esperado. Harry y Ginny ya se encontraban esperando a que los invitados llegaran. Mientras se encontraban hablando sobre algunas cosas de sus respectivos trabajos cuando el alguien llamó a la puerta. Faltaban cinco minutos para las siete de la noche. Harry se fue corriendo al cuarto de Ginny, ya que no se debía saber que él se encontraba allí._

_Por supuesto era Hermione, lo cual no sorprendió a Ginny; lo que sí lo hizo fue que un par de minutos después cuando se encontraba mostrándole el apartamento a su amiga sonara el timbre. Era muy temprano para que llegara el impuntual de su hermano. Pero claro, esta era una ocasión donde la comida jugaba un rol importante. Al abrir la puerta Ginny algo sucedió._

_-¿QUÉ HACE ÉL AQUÍ? – preguntó Hermione señalándolo sorprendida._

_-¿QUÉ HACE ELLA AQUÍ? – preguntó Ron señalándola poniéndose pálido._

_-Ah… Bueno… - la pelirroja no sabía qué decir – Creo que se me olvidó mencionarles que ustedes dos iban a venir. Da lo mismo, fue un pequeño detalle – se alzó de hombros con una supuesta inocencia mientras los dos muchachos se cruzaban de brazos.

* * *

_

Capítulo 10:

-¿Pequeño detalle? – inquirió Ron mientras Ginny miraba nerviosa a su hermano y amiga.

-Soy algo despistada – dijo sintiendo como las miradas de los dos la taladraban.

-Bueno, ustedes nos pidieron ayuda para resolver sus diferencias – Harry fue hasta Ginny y cerró la puerta – No hay nada mejor que aclarar los malentendidos en persona.

Ron y Hermione apenas se miraron y fueron hasta la sala del departamento mientras Harry y Ginny los siguieron. El pelirrojo pasó directamente a la cocina a servirse una copa de vino, ya que había ido tantas veces al departamento de su hermana que se daba libertades como esas o usar el baño sin permiso o quitarse los zapatos. Hermione simplemente miró los adornos de la mesita de centro.

-Está todo muy limpio, Ginny – comentó Hermione admirada de limpieza del departamento – Imagine que viviendo sola serías un basurero…

-Sí, bueno. Ahora soy mucho más responsable – dijo pensando que debería llamar a Dobby más seguido - ¿Quieres un aperitivo? Hay… - Ron salió de la cocina con una copa de vino y unos trozos de queso en la mano. Hermione frunció el ceño al ver lo maleducado que era al sacar cosas sin pedir permiso previo – vino, cerveza de mantequilla, cerveza muggle y Bailey's.

-Cerveza de mantequilla, por favor.

-¿Me tras más Bailey's? – le pidió Harry pasándole su vaso vacío.

-Te has tomado casi toda la botella… - dijo Ginny – No has tomado nada más desde que has llegado a mi casa.

-Es que me encanta acabarme todo lo de tu refrigerador.

-Idiota – murmuró quitándole el vaso y yendo a la cocina de mala gana.

Harry empezó a hablar del primer tema que se le ocurrió: El clima. Habló de lo frío que se estaba poniendo y se notaba que llegaría el invierno. Habló de lo templado que era el clima en las costas de Gran Bretaña y de lo mucho que le gustaba el verano. Y así empezó a dar una charla de lo caluroso que era el verano… Mientras hablaba veía como Ron alzaba una ceja y Hermione se movía incómoda en el sillón.

-Toma, ladrón – dijo Ginny apareciendo en la sala. Le dio el vaso a Harry y fue donde Hermione – Y tu cerveza de mantequilla. ¿Y de qué hablaban tan interesantemente? – Se sentó junto a su amiga.

-Harry nos habló por más de tres minutos del clima – contestó Hermione fríamente.

-Oh, qué interesante, Harry… - Lo miró con reproche – Hablemos de otra cosa. ¿Les parece?

-Claro – dijo Ron terminando de comerse los trocitos de queso.

-¿Cómo les ha ido en el trabajo? – preguntó yéndose por el tema más fácil que se le vino a la mente.

-Bien… Estamos trabajando en la nueva frase publicitaria de la Supernova 2010. Es una escoba excelente. Me dejaron montarla y les aseguro que deben comprarla – les dijo a Harry y Ginny sonriendo débilmente.

-¿Y a ti, Hermione? – preguntó Harry.

-Muy bien. Hay pacientes, trato de ayudarlos, me llevo bien con mis colegas. No hay mucho que decir.

-Bueno, no tienes mucho qué decir cuando te la pasas besando con Arthur – comentó Ron con voz burlona.

Los cupidos se miraron alarmados¡La bomba estalló antes de lo pensado!

-Piensa lo que quieras, Ron. Te dije lo que pasó, pero tú no quieres creerme – masculló Hermione después de beber un sorbo de su cerveza de mantequilla.

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Ginny queriendo enterarse más.

-Yo te diré lo que pasó… - Ron se puso de pie de forma exagerada – Yo estaba tranquilamente esperando que Hermione saliera de su consulta cuando voy a verla y me encuentro con la grata, espectacular y maravillosa sorpresa que estaba atendiendo los deseos personales de ese imbécil de Arthur…

-¡Me dio a beber un café mezclado con un filtro amoroso! – replicó la castaña enojada.

-Lástima que no estamos creando el guión de una película – se disculpó Ron – Deja de mentir.

-¡No miento! – Hermione miró a Ginny - ¿Me crees, Ginny?

-Eh… Sí – respondió la pelirroja analizando los hechos – Por supuesto que sí.

-¿Ves? – preguntó Hermione - Tu hermana me cree… El único incrédulo eres tú. Además debiste de haberlo pasado muy mal en tu espera porque estabas tan solo y abandonado… ¡Estabas con esa perra de Sophie!

-Estar con Sophie es como estar en un estanque de pirañas. Es mejor estar besuqueándote en horas de trabajo.

-¡Cállate, Ron, o juro que te mando por difamación! – le advirtió Hermione poniéndose de pie y lo miró amenazadoramente.

-Demándame… Ginny será mi abogado. Total no me pasara nada porque digo la verdad.

-No, Ginny será mi abogado.

-Eh… - La pelirroja se levantó del sillón y camino hacia atrás alejándose de las miradas expectantes de Ron y Hermione – En realidad no puedo defender a nadie porque debo tener al menos estudios preliminares de códigos de defensa y leyes de los ciudadanos. ¡Dejen de mirarme así!

La discusión no tuvo pausa. Ginny fue a buscar la cena y cenaron peleando. Ron y Hermione comenzaron a sacar los trapos sucios desde la época de Hogwarts hasta el presente diciéndose cosas como "eres una cualquiera", "al menos yo no ando conquistando a cuanta hueca se me pase por el frente", "arpía engañosa", "manipulador de sentimientos"… Los camarones y ensaladas preparados por Dobby fueron casi olvidados. La comida no se podía disfrutar con los gritos de esos dos. Harry trató de animar a Ginny diciéndole que había dado su mejor esfuerzo para que la velada fuera de reconciliación.

-¿Podrían dejar de pelear? – preguntó Harry terminando de comer el postre - ¡Me están volviendo loco!

-… cínico sin discusión. No puedes aceptar que no tengas la razón en nada. Te haces la víctima antes todo – terminó de decir la castaña sin prestarle atención a su amigo.

-¿Cínico? Ya, la reina de la honestidad habla. No me hagas reír, por favor.

La dueña del departamento torció los ojos pensando que cualquier intento de detenerlos era sin sentido porque no pararían hasta que Ron le creyera o hasta que se mataran. Recogió los platos del postre y fue a la cocina a dejarlos con el resto de los trastes sucios. Desde el comedor le llegaban los gritos de Hermione. Negó con cabeza antes de hacer un encantamiento para que una escobilla comenzara a lavar los trastes sucios del fregadero. Tomó la botella de Bailey's y sin tomar siquiera un vaso bebió directamente de la botella un gran trago. Esa cena sería más larga de lo que cualquiera hubiera temido y estaba harta de ver como su hermano y su mejor amiga eran tan niñatos para no poder solucionar sus problemas sin pelear.

Volvió al comedor ya más preparada para aguantar la pelea preguntándose por qué los gritos se habían detenido por unos segundos. La escena la dejó en shock: Hermione tenía en sus manos uno de los floreros de Ginny y estaba amenazando a Ron de lanzárselo.

-¡Eres el imbécil más grande de la vida! – chilló Hermione conmocionada.

-No creo que vayas a usar la fuerza bruta, Hermione… hay otras formar de hacerme creer que no quisiste meter tu lengua en la boca de ese burro – le contestó Ron burlándose.

-No hagas ninguna locura, amiga – Harry trató de interponerse en el trayecto de puntería de la castaña – Deben calmarse ambos.

-¡Yo te voy a calmar! – Hermione dio un paso a la derecha y le lanzó con toda su fuerza el florero a Ron, pero él se agachó a tiempo para que el florero estrellara contra la pared.

-¡No, eso me costó carísimo! – chilló Ginny acercándose adonde estaban los trozos de cristal rotos – Hermione… No, Ron – Vio con horror como su hermano tomaba una de sus figuritas de porcelana – Dame eso. No, no… No te atrevas a usarlo como proyectil.

-¡Toma esto, mentirosa! – Lo lanzó donde Hermione, pero ésta se escondió detrás de Harry y le dio de lleno al pelinegro – Cobarde, te escondes… ¿O es que te da miedo admitir que te gusta Arthur?

-¡MIERDA, RON, HERISTE A HARRY! – Ginny miraba una cortadura en la mano de Harry - ¡NO, NO, DEJENDE DE DESTROZAR MI DEPARTAMENTO!

-Vamos, Ginny… Vamos – Harry la arrastró hacia su cuarto.

-¡NO, RON, DEJA MI CANDELABRO! – Candelabro volando por los aires - ¡LA CAJA CON CUCHARAS FINAS! – Caja volando por los aires - ¡SUÉLTAME, HARRY!

Llegaron al cuarto de la pelirroja dentro de poco. Ella seguía en los brazos de Harry forcejeando mientras chillaba histérica. Él dijo que se calmara y le puso un hechizo a la puerta para que no se pudiera abrir. Ginny empezó a preguntarle qué diablos le estaba pasando para que le pidiera eso mientras bombardeaba malos comentarios respecto a los problemas amorosos de Ron y Hermione.

Él observó con atención el cuarto de la muchacha: Estaba muy bien decorado. Cortinas azules y la pared de color perla. Había un pequeño sillón blanco y las sábanas de la cama eran azules. En la pared había algunas pinturas. En el escritorio había varios papeles, una caja de chocolates vacía, un vaso plástico vacío, un tarro lleno de plumas y lápices. Había otro mueble lleno de libros de Hogwarts, otros de la universidad, códigos penales, la historia de Roma y Grecia y novelas muggles como mágicas.

-¿Ya estás mejor? – preguntó Harry girándose para ver cómo estaba la pelirroja.

-¿Cómo quieres que esté? – Se lanzó boca abajo a su cama y comenzó a patalear molesta – Los odio, los odio, los odio. Me van a tener que pagar una fortuna por ser buena persona y tratar de juntarlos.

-Después que se arreglen te pagarán todos los daños del departamento… - Se sentó y le dio unas palmaditas de consuelo.

-Con razón querías que la cena fuera acá y hasta me mandaste a Dobby. Era demasiado bueno para no tener una razón escondida – musitó acompasando su respiración para pensar con claridad.

-Próximamente será en mi casa, si quieres.

-Oye… - Levantó la cabeza y miró su mano – Estás herido. Se me había olvidado. ¿Te duele?

-Un poco. Es un simple corte, Ginny.

-Un simple corte se puede infectar… Déjame buscar algo para curarte – Se levantó y abrió la cajuela de su mesita de noche – Por aquí debo tener algo.

-No te preocupes – dijo un poco asustado. Por lo que podía ver y sabía, Ginny no era nada aseada y debía tener pociones curativas de la época de Merlín que ya ni debían ser sanas.

-No, no… Por aquí… - murmuró yendo a su clóset y rebuscó entre sus cosas hasta sacar un frasquito y un rollo de gasas - ¿Ves? Te curaré y quedarás como nuevo.

-En serio, Ginny, no te preocupes.

-Bueno, debería estar enojada por estar tomando casi todas mis bebidas alcohólicas, pero soy buena gente. No voy a dejar que se te infecte esto – Se arrodilló frente a él.

Vertió un poco del contenido del frasco en la gasa y le advirtió que podría arderle, pero era necesario para que el corte cicatrizara rápido. Le puso la gasa en el corte y él hizo una mueca de dolor, pero no emitió ningún quejido. Luego sacó la gasa y volvió a verter un poco del líquido en otra gasa.

Harry se quedó embobado observándola. Aunque Ginny era despistada, desordenada y bastante histérica; eso no empañaba las recientes virtudes que acababa de descubrir en ella: Era dedicada, preocupada, chistosa, alegre y tenía predisposición. No estaba tan mal como él pensaba. Le parecía extraño el pensar que hacía unas semanas estaba tan reacio a trabajar junto a ella para juntar a sus mejores amigos. Ginny Weasley era todo lo contrario a antipática y le estaba gustando pasar tiempo con ella, ya fuera planeando cómo hacer desaparecer a Sophie y Arthur o riéndose de lo inteligentes que eran para realizar sus proezas.

Sus pecas le daban un toque infantil a su rostro y se esparcían por su nariz y parte de sus mejillas. Sus pestañas largas se movían lentamente cuando parpadeaba y sus se alzaban un poco cuando sonreía, así como sonreía en esos instantes mientras le decía que era bastante valiente al haber aguantado que su amigo le lanzara una figura de porcelana. Y sus labios se movían lento, pausadamente. Nunca se había dado cuenta que Ginny era atractiva.

-Listo – dijo y se paró. Harry miró que la gasa estaba enrollada en su mano como si fuera un vendaje – Para mañana estarás bien.

-Gracias.

-No hay de qué – respondió guardando el frasco y el resto de gasa en su clóset.

Un momento… ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Se estaba fijando detalladamente en las virtudes de Ginny, muchas imágenes de ella pasaban por su cabeza y había formulado la palabra atractiva para definirla. Eso no era normal. Algo raro le ocurría.

-Creo que por ser cupidos deberían pagarnos un millonario sueldo. Estamos arriesgando nuestras viviendas y vidas personales por esos dos. ¿Y qué recibo a cambio? Me despedazan el departamento. Con lo que me ha costado comprarlo y costear los gastos. Mis empleos de part-time y mis asesorías en el ministerio fueron mis únicos ingresos que ayudaron a tener todo esto… Malditos. Juro que les haré pagar caro a Ron y Hermione – dijo caminando a la puerta – Oye… Los gritos cesaron. Y no escuchó cosas estrellarse en las paredes.

-Quiere decir que nuestras intenciones que la tormenta cesara ha funcionado o que ya no quedan más cosas que lanzarse – Harry rió y fue hasta la puerta para escuchar lo mismo que ella: Silencio – Sí, no hay ruido.

-Ahora vayamos a ver qué pasa y después veamos de qué manera nos vengamos de Arthur y Sophie… Esos no van a salir bien parados con la situación. No cantarán victoria tan rápido.

La pelirroja trató de abrir la puerta, pero recordó que Harry la había cerrado con magia. Seguramente para que no se escapara en su ataque de histeria, pensó mientras buscaba su varita en sus jeans.

-Dejé mi varita en la cocina – dijo más para sí misma que para él - ¿Puedes abrir? Tenemos que verificar la situación.

-Claro.

Sacó su varita y removió el hechizo de la puerta. Acercó su mano al pomo al mismo tiempo que ella. La mano de Harry quedó encima de la de Ginny. Los dos alzaron las miradas y él no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente. Veía sus pecas más cerca que nunca. Ginny se sentía extraña al tenerlo tan cerca y se preguntó por qué la miraba de aquella forma tan detallada. Quería abrir la puerta, pero su mano no le respondía y la de Harry no se le quitaba de encima.

-Vamos – dijo ella en voz alta para que despertaran de aquel trance.

-Sí, sí… - Harry levantó su mano y ella giró el pomo de la puerta con torpeza.

Se quedaron en la misma posición y la misma cercanía por unos segundos más. Los dos sentían que algo estaba pasando entre ellos y ninguno quería perder la poca distancia, pero tenían miedo por lo que ocurría. Ninguno comprendía qué había pasado ni quería hablar de eso. ¿Por qué se habían quedado así?

Ginny salió antes que Harry y trató de concentrarse en el desastre que debía ser su departamento. Él la siguió mudo y pensativo mientras observaba su cabello.

-Vaya… - murmuró ella llegando a la sala y se quedó petrificada.

-Esto es… muy… - Harry no reparo que casi todas las cosas estaban en perfecto estado.

-¿Inesperado? – se aventuró a decir Ginny viendo a Ron y Hermione.

Viendo como Ron y Hermione se besaban en su sofá.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** La verdad no sé cómo comenzar esta nota… ¡Qué vergüenza, en serio! Me da vergüenza publicar este capítulo casi dos años de tener la historia abandonada. Siempre he sido de esas personas que he dicho "nunca dejaría un fic sin terminar" y miren… Oh, esto es embarazoso. De verdad debo y quiero decirles (Gabilu o Sirenita, como es conocida en el mundo de los fics, toma un micrófono mientras llora toda roja de vergüenza y baja la cabeza apenada): **DISCÚLPENME**. Nunca creímos que nos íbamos a demorar y tanto que dejamos la historia de lado en nuestras vidas… O sea, siempre Ubis o yo decíamos "tenemos que escribir el capítulo, estamos súper atrasadas" y después nos olvidábamos por hacer nuestros propios fics, por los estudios, etc. La verdad sé que ninguna excusa vale (y los que han leído mis fics saben que siempre tengo excusas) en este caso… Me siento muy culpable y avergonzada de publicar el décimo capítulo así como así. Creo que este fic se empezó con muy buenas ganas y disposición, pero no nos dimos cuenta que cada una ya estaba ocupada con sus cosas: el colegio. Ubis estaba ya entrando en los últimos años y yo estaba estresada con mis otros fics, el colegio y todo… Lo siento muchísimo. Así fue como todo pasó y el fic quedó en un Hiatos indefinido hasta nuevo aviso. Hasta ahora.

Este capítulo lo escribí yo (Sirenita) sin hablar anteriormente con Ubis y lo publico sin su autorización porque ella anda de vacaciones y creo que no debo demorarme más. Y la verdad no sé si seguiremos con la dupla Ubis/Gaby… Ella empezará su primer año en la universidad por lo que andará estresada y llena de trabajos hasta el cuello. Yo ando en los últimos años del colegio (de hecho en tercero medio, para los chilenos que me entenderán) y sé que será difícil, pero ahora si que haré el esfuerzo. Sólo tengo –hasta el momento- otro fic HG en proceso y otro RHr HG que ya tengo el último capítulo escrito. Tengo el tiempo y la disposición de hacerlo bien esta vez, aunque sea sola.

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews que nos han enviado! Me siento avergonzada de no responderlos y haber abandonado la historia, pero aquí ya está de vuelta y para quedarse… Sus cupidos llegaron para estar hasta que terminen su misión.

Espero que manden sus reviews si alguien lee esto! Ya sea para mandarme a la mierda –vulgarmente- por haberme demorado dos años con el capítulo (y lo digo en singular porque no sé si Ubis seguirá conmigo el fic) y decirme que soy lo peor del mundo. Si tienen sugerencias, opiniones, críticas constructivas, mandarme al infierno, maldecirme o sólo decir que este capítulo estuvo bien y que me odian… Háganlo! Digan lo que sientes y quieran sobre el fic, sobre nosotras o el capítulo presionando el botón _Go _de abajo. Acepto reviews de personas sin cuenta en así que no hay excusa…

Bien, me despido. Les deseo buenas vacaciones a todos los que andan disfrutando del sol, la playa mientras yo me pudro en mi casa xD! No salí de vacaciones a ningún lado, pero me cambié de casa y eso hace todo "nuevo" mi verano. Y les recuerdo que dejen sus reviews si leyeron el capítulo o vieron que el fic ha vuelto.

Cuídense mucho, adiós!

_Sirenita (Gaby, Gabilu o como quieran llamarme)_

PD: Esto ya es bastante desubicado, pero no importa… Si quieren leer otro fic HG que no está en Hiatus desde hace casi dos años entra a mi profile (¬¬) lee el fic _"Yo soy tú y tú eres yo"_. Es para mayores de 13 años (es que es algo subidito de tono, pero no tiene Lemmon) y es comedia física con su gota romance de por medio. Eso y gracias!


	11. Venganza fashionista

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros. A excepción de nuestros propios personajes, lugares, objetos, etc.**

En el capítulo anterior…

_Se quedaron en la misma posición y la misma cercanía por unos segundos más. Los dos sentían que algo estaba pasando entre ellos y ninguno quería perder la poca distancia, pero tenían miedo por lo que ocurría. Ninguno comprendía qué había pasado ni quería hablar de eso. ¿Por qué se habían quedado así?_

_Ginny salió antes que Harry y trató de concentrarse en el desastre que debía ser su departamento. Él la siguió mudo y pensativo mientras observaba su cabello._

_-Vaya… - murmuró ella llegando a la sala y se quedó petrificada._

_-Esto es… muy… - Harry no reparo que casi todas las cosas estaban en perfecto estado._

_-¿Inesperado? – se aventuró a decir Ginny viendo a Ron y Hermione._

_Viendo como Ron y Hermione se besaban en su sofá.

* * *

_

Capítulo 11:

Ron y Hermione estaban sentados mientras se besaban sin ningún reparo en que ellos habían aparecido. Hermione abrazaba desesperadamente al pelirrojo mientras él ponía sus manos en sus caderas disfrutando de estar así. Profundizaron mucho más el beso. Ron abandonó sus labios y empezó a besarle juguetonamente en el cuello mientras Hermione cerraba los ojos extasiada.

Los cupidos se miraron con los ojos como platos. Harry abrió la boca para decirles que estaban allí, pero Ginny le tomó la mano y negó con la cabeza. En silencio y sin que ellos se dieran cuenta regresaron al cuarto de la pelirroja.

-Hay que dejarlos arreglar sus diferencias a su manera – dijo Ginny tratando de borrar esa asquerosa imagen de su mente – Que asco… Ron y Hermione besándose así en mi sofá, en mi departamento. ¡En mi vivienda! Están violando mi lugar sagrado.

-¿Tu lugar sagrado?

-Sí, mi lugar único y especial… Están trasgrediendo la pureza de mi hogar. ¡Tengo que detenerlos!

-Tú misma dijiste que hay que dejar que arreglen sus diferencias a su manera – dijo sonriendo y se sentó en su cama – Ya, es algo perturbador ver a tu hermano y a tu mejor amiga así, pero no es como si lo fueran a hacer en tu sofá.

-Eso es lo que tú crees – Fue hasta el pequeño sillón y se recostó – Pero una mente llena de pasión y deseo no te impide hacer cositas en el sofá de tu hermana – Harry rió y ella también.

De pronto dejaron de reírse y se miraron. Volvieron a pensar el por qué se habían quedado parados de esa forma cuando abrían la puerta momentos antes. Era una mezcla tan extraña de sentimientos que no podían descifrarlos. Los dos se habían sentido incómodos y cómodos a la vez. Cómodos porque les agradaba que estuvieran así, que se miraran y por la cercanía; pero incómodos al darse cuenta que era raro, que no tenía explicación. No eran ni amigos para empezar. En Hogwarts apenas habían cruzado unas palabras y sólo estaban unidos por una loca situación de la vida: Dárselas de cupidos.

Harry bajó la mirada agitado. Ginny suspiró al ver como jugaba con las manos y dejó que su espalda cayera hasta quedar acostada en su cama.

-Hay que pensar en cómo vengarnos de los diablos – dijo ella concentrándose en hacerles la vida imposible - ¿Tienes alguna idea?

-La verdad ninguna – respondió feliz de que rompieran esa incómoda situación.

-Sé la manera perfecta de vengarme de Sophie, pero no de Arthur… - Dio una vuelta y quedó acostaba boca abajo. Levantó un poco la cabeza e irguió su tronco mientras apoyaba los codos para hablar y mirar a Harry – De hecho, creo que podríamos hacerlo ahora mismo.

-¿Cuál es tu plan de venganza?

-No te lo diré – respondió sonriendo – Es un secreto de estado. Sólo basta con que confíes en mí.

-El día que confíe en ti será cuando los cerdos vuelen sin magia de por medio.

-Que poca fe me tienes, Potter… - le dijo haciéndose la dolida.

Se escucharon unos golpecitos en la puerta seguido de unos murmullos.

-Seguramente terminaron de besuquearse – dijo la pelirroja levantándose para abrir.

En efecto eran Ron y Hermione. Los dos lucían agotados y estaban más rojos que nunca. Hermione le sonrió débilmente a Ginny pasó mientras Ron miraba a todos lados menos adonde estaba su hermana o su mejor amigo. La castaña les dijo que ya habían solucionado su problema y que habían llega a una especie de tratado de paz –Harry le lanzó una mirada burlona a Ginny, ya que sabían qué tipo de tratado era-. Ron dijo que se sentía apenado por haber causado tanto alboroto y que le creía a Hermione. También agregaron que habían reparado el florero, la figura de porcelana y el resto de cosas con magia.

-Y gracias por la cena. De verdad fue una instancia para aclarar nuestras diferencias – dijo Ron.

-Claro, me imagino – comentó Harry - ¿O sea que ahora volvieron a ser amigos?

-Algo así – contestó Hermione evitando la mirada acusadora de Ginny – Yo me voy. Mañana tengo dos turnos, así que debo estar descansada para atender a los pacientes de urgencia.

-Yo la acompañare a su casa – dijo el pelirrojo.

-Bueno, espero que les vaya bien y menos mal resultó esto de juntarlos para que hablaran – Ginny les dio un abrazo de despedida - ¿De verdad se van tan rápido?

-Sí, sí. Lo siento, Ginny, pero el deber llama.

-Me pregunto qué tipo de deber será, hermanito – dijo ella y junto con Harry rieron mientras que Ron y Hermione se sonrojaban aún más.

-Adiós, Harry. Nos vemos – Hermione le dio un abrazo a su amigo.

-Que les vaya bien – dijo antes que sus amigos desaparecieran con un pequeño _crack_ del cuarto de Ginny.

Los dos se echaron a reír por sus amigos. Ginny imitó la cara de Ron mientras que Harry se doblaba de la risa en la cama de la pelirroja. Estuvieron así unos diez minutos sin parar, ya que se detenían unos segundos y alguien volvía a mencionar algo que hacía que volvieran a llorar de la risa.

-Creo… que debería irme – anunció Harry limpiándose una lágrima que asomaba por el rabillo del ojo.

-Oh, bien – asintió Ginny con la voz temblorosa a causa de las risas anteriores.

'_Por favor, que me pida que me quede, que me pida que me quedé'_ pensó Harry observando expectante a la muchacha.

'_Por favor, que se arrepienta y diga que se queda, que se arrepienta y diga que se queda'_ pensó Ginny después se suspirar.

-Lo único que te voy a pedir es que mañana averigües si hay barreras de protección de aparición en la zona donde vive La Loca y me informes. ¿Puedes? – le preguntó y él dijo que sí – Genial. Si tiene barreras, haz algo para que no funcionen y no detecten magia dentro de la casa… Como auror supongo que sabes hacer eso.

-Por supuesto que sí, Ginny.

-Mañana nos vengaremos de esos idiotas.

-Vale – Harry salió de su cuarto para buscar en la sala su chaqueta y Ginny lo siguió – Hasta mañana, entonces. Y gracias por todo.

-Oye, gracias a ti. Tú me mandaste a Dobby… Al menos nuestra misión que esos se reconciliaran funcionó. Dieron un gran paso. Ahora se besaban y hasta fueron al departamento de Hermione – le guiñó un ojo y él sonrió.

-Es verdad. Menos mal que nos queda poco como cupidos…

-Sí, muy poco. Sólo hacemos que se declaren su amor y listo.

-Buenas noches, Ginny.

Los dos se acercaron para darse un beso en la mejilla, pero se detuvieron al instante y sólo se dieron la mano amistosamente antes que Harry desapareciera.

Ginny se dejó caer en su sofá y tomó uno de los cojines. Se llevó el cojín a su cara y gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, aunque se escuchó un débil grito ya que el cojín contenía cualquier ruido que saliera de su boca. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Se había hecho mil veces esa pregunta en toda la noche y aún no encontraba la respuesta. Quería que Harry se quedara más, se miraban constantemente, su corazón latía más rápido cuando lo tenía cerca… Eso no era normal, no era normal.

**OoOoO**

Últimamente muchos magos usaban tecnología muggle para comunicarse. Quizás los muggles creaban cosas muy raras, pero medios de comunicación como el teléfono o el celular –un teléfono móvil más compacto- eran muy útiles cuando alguien no se encontraba cerca de una chimenea conectada a red flu. Por eso ver que en el ministerio de magia anduvieran personas hablando en sus celulares mientras papeles flotaban encima de ellos viajando hasta buscar a quien iba dirigido, conocidos como recordatorios, no era nada extraño. Tampoco lo era que el jefe del escuadrón de aurores de la zona sur de Gran Bretaña sacara uno de estos aparatos.

No le había tomado mucho averigüar que en el complejo de departamentos _Brisa azul_ no habían protecciones en contra de apariciones. Los departamentos estaban a sólo dos calles del Callejón Diagon y desde que la guerra contra Voldemort había terminado las medidas de seguridad eran escasas.

Miró en la pantalla de su celular el nombre Ginny junto a su número. Suspiró tratando de olvidarse de todas esas locas ideas que se le venían a la mente. Era Ginny, por Merlín. Ginny Weasley y no cualquier mujer.

-Buenas tardes, pequeña – dijo Harry después de presionar el botón de llamar.

-_Púdrete, Potter. Me dices nuevamente pequeña y te sacó los sesos… _- contestó la voz malhumorada de Ginny.

-Vaya, no andas nada agradable. ¿Qué pasó?

-_Yo te diré lo que pasa _– Hizo un sonido como si hubiera tosido para aclararse la garganta – _Inglaterra está lleno de abogados corruptos, cínicos que dicen que los jóvenes son el futuro del país, que las leyes son el futuro del país y después le dan la espalda a los jóvenes que quieren trabajar… Me dijeron que no tenía experiencia, que debía trabajar en otro lado antes de trabajar allí. Necesitaba referencias. Luego iba a otra compañía y me decía que necesitaba referencias. ¿Y DE DÓNDE MIERDA QUIEREN QUE SAQUE REFERENCIAS SI NO ME DAN TRABAJO EN OTRO LADO?_

-No puede ser que te digan eso en todos los lugares. ¿A cuáles y cuántos lugares fuiste?

-_Me levanté exactamente a las seis de la mañana, salí de mi hogar a las siete y estoy desde la siete hasta ahora, las tres de la tarde, sin parar buscando trabajo. Perdí la cuenta… Después de las doce eran unas cinco empresas. Luego la compañía de seguros, la industria de embutidos… ¡No sé! Como unos diez lugares y me quiero morir_ – terminó y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Oh, vamos, cálmate… No es tan terrible. Esos fueron unos imbéciles por no ver el talento que tienes. Te aseguro que mil compañías se pelearan por tenerte como abogada, incluso las que una vez te rechazaron – dijo tratando de animarla un poco – Eres inteligente, dedicada y muy competente. Ellos se lo pierden.

-_Pero no me sirve de nada ser competente cuando debo pagar el agua, la electricidad, los dividendos del departamento… Me quedaré en calle, sin trabajo y sola. Sola y abandonada como un perro pulguiento._

-¿Has estado bebiendo? – le preguntó al recordar que había dicho algo parecido el día que Sophie le dio algo raro y la encontró en la azotea.

-_Claro que no. Ni dinero tengo para comprar un buen vaso de cerveza _– dijo lamentándose. Hubo un momento en donde Harry escuchó que tratada de no llorar - _¿De verdad crees que valgo la pena?... ¿Crees que soy competente, inteligente y dedicada?_

-No lo creo, estoy seguro de eso. Eres una mujer genial, Ginny. Cualquiera querría contratarte… Además eres hermosa y la mejor mujer del mundo – Se sonrojó furiosamente al analizar las palabras que se le habían salido.

-_¡Qué tierno! Harry, gracias, gracias. Me subiste un poquito el ánimo… _- Dio una fuerte inhalación y luego habló un poco más alegre - _¿Cuál es el motivo de tu llamada?_

-Que hice todo lo que me pediste anoche. Averigüe sobre las barreras de protección…

-_¡Genial! Iré ahora mismo a buscarte para ir a hacerle la vida imposible a esa maníaca._

-¿No me vas a preguntar si hay o no barreras? Además aún no termino de trabajar – agregó frunciendo el ceño.

-_Mira, me importa un comino que tengas que hacer papeleo o decirle a un par de ineptos cómo se hace un encantamiento para un allanamiento en una casa abandonada de un posible mortífago… Esto es más importante. En quince minutos estoy allá._

-¿Quince minutos? Sería más fácil si te aparecieras y terminamos todo esto rápido. Tengo que trabajar.

-_En quince minutos iré al baño de cualquier lugar para aplicarme maquillaje mágico para que me vea perfecta, Potter. Estoy horrible y no quiero que me vean así en el ministerio. ¿Te imaginas si me encuentro con alguien guapo? Debo estar presentable - _se rió, mas Harry quería replicar – _Vale, nos vemos, cupidito_ – Y colgó.

Harry dejó su celular encima del escritorio y trató de concentrarse en su trabajo. Le era difícil volver a pensar en los casos de desapariciones de mujeres de edad en su jurisdicción cuando cierta pelirroja se le aparecía a cada rato en su mente. Era como una enfermedad. Desde la noche en que estaba borracha y lo besó todo había cambiado, todo era Ginny, todo le recordaba a ella. No podía dejar de pensar en ella, pero debía hacerlo. Al menos por el trabajo. Tenía que terminar ese papeleo antes de las diez de la noche o tendría serios problemas con su superior.

Escuchó un poco de revuelo en el exterior de su cubículo y levantó la mirada intrigado. Torció los ojos al ver que era Ginny entrando a la sección de aurores. Al llegar, la pelirroja se encontró con antiguas amigas de Hogwarts y fue a saludarlas sonriente. De ahí venía el revuelo. Los típicos grititos ansiosos, las risas y el cotilleo en general.

Juntó todos los papeles y los guardó en un cajón. Tomó su capa y salió del cubículo.

-¿Nos vamos? – preguntó Harry llegando a su lado.

-Oh, claro… - asintió Ginny al darse cuenta que él estaba a su lado – No me di cuenta que llegaste – comentó antes de girarse a sus amigas y despedirse.

-No tiene barreras de seguridad – dijo sin muchos rodeos, ya que quería terminar la venganza y volver a trabajar - ¿Cuál es el plan? – preguntó una vez que salían a El Artrio.

-Fácil. Aquí tengo anotada la dirección de la demente y las coordenadas… Nos aparecemos en su departamento y luego haces un trabajito sucio para que no detecten magia allí dentro. ¿Vamos? – Le pasó el papel para que leyera las coordenadas. Harry asintió – Vamos, entonces… - Desapareció con un sonoro _crack_.

Él desapareció casi al instante. Llegaron a un departamento bastante espacioso. Los dos observaron con cuidado que la sala estaba muy bien decorada con una gama de colores rojo y blanco. La cocina estaba ordenada y luego fueron hasta un pequeño pasillo donde se encontraba la habitación de Sophie y el baño. La habitación era enorme y también en una gama de colores rojos y blanco. Había algunas fotografías en unos marcos junto a la mesita de noche donde se podía observar a Sophie con su familia y amigos. En la pared había un pequeño tablero con fotos de modelos con importantes vestidos de diseñadores como Valentino, Carolina Herrera y unos hermosos vestidos de Parvati Patil, su prima.

-Esto es como si fuera…

-Una adicta a la moda – completó Ginny acercándose a una gran puerta - ¡Esto es lo que buscaba! – exclamó la abrirla y ver la cantidad colosal de ropa en el clóset de Sophie.

-No puedo creer que tenga tanta ropa – dijo Harry acercándose mientras ala pelirroja sacaba vestidos, faldas, abrigos, blusas.

-Y todo es de marca o de diseñadores. Toda su vestimenta debe valer millones y millones – Agarró un vestido y fue hasta donde había un espejo de cuerpo entero y se empezó a mirar – Me quedaría tan bien a mí… Maldita, ella tiene linda ropa. La odio.

-¿Tu plan de venganza es vender su ropa? – preguntó intrigado.

-Buena idea, pero no – Dejó el vestido en la cama junto con las demás cosas – Perder su divina ropa de diseñadores es menos grave que lo que haremos. Haré, más bien dicho.

-Vamos, Ginny, dime qué harás.

-Ya verás… - Tomó una blusa y sacó su varita – Ya verás… - murmuró maliciosamente y con un movimiento de su varita la blusa cambió totalmente. Ahora era blanca y con sólo tres botones en la parte superior, ya que en la parte inferior había un abertura - ¿Ves?

-No entiendo. Sólo le cambiaste la blusa.

-¡Harry, eres tan idiota! – gritó sonriendo porque sabía que él no entendía nada de moda – Lo que está de moda son los años 60… Todo lo retro está volviendo, pero los 80 y los 90 son completamente fuera de onda. Esta blusa es de los 90. ¿No te das cuenta? – preguntó dejando la blusa en el suelo - ¡Le cambiaremos toda la ropa para que quede fuera de moda y permanentemente!

Debía de admitir que era una buena idea. Tal vez no entendía mucho esa obsesión de algunas mujeres del vestirse a la moda cuando con vestirse como ellas quisieran bastaba para verse bien, pero el imaginarse cómo se pondría Sophie al ver que su vestuario estaba 10 años fuera de moda sería una catástrofe.

Durante más de una hora estuvieron cambiando botas negras de tacón por botas de piel y afelpadas, jeans con hermosos bordados o brillos a jeans a la cintura, blusas con vuelos por blusas a cuadrille muy campesinas y en los vestidos no hicieron casi nada porque en vestidos no había ninguna moda. Lo único que hizo Ginny fue acomodarlos para que fueran más pequeños y la estúpida de Sophie creyera que había aumentado de peso.

Terminaron y dejaron toda la ropa en el clóset. Vieron que no había ningún rastro en el departamento que habían entrado y desaparecieron con rumbo al Cuartel General de Aurores en el ministerio.

-¡Ya quiero ver su cara cuando se de cuenta que está lo más _out_ en moda! – dijo Ginny sentándose en el escritorio de Harry – Cuando La Loca se de cuenta morirá y sabrá que fuimos nosotros, es obvio. Pero no tendrá pruebas porque tú borrarás cualquier historial que haya detectado la magia de nuestras varitas en su repulsiva morada.

-Sí, debo ir a ver eso del historial… - asintió y fue hasta donde uno de los cajones del escritorio y sacó unos papeles – Tengo que trabajar, Ginny.

-Te entiendo… Gracias por querer vengarte y si tienes la idea de cómo hacerle una pequeña bromita al idiota de Arthur, llámame.

-Claro – respondió sacando su pluma y empezó a leer los papeles.

-Nos vemos… - se despidió viendo que Harry apenas le prestaba atención - ¡Oye, Potter! – Subió la vista alarmado – Despídete como la gente. No sé como puedes ser tan bueno animando a la gente cuando tiene una crisis laboral y eres tan maleducado.

-Ya, ya, lo siento, pero tengo mucho que hacer… Adiós, nos vemos.

-Vale, ahí sí – dijo sonriendo complacida y se fue.

**OoOoO**

Ginny estaba muy intrigada en cómo les había ido a Ron y Hermione en la noche. Su amiga había dicho que tenía dos turnos en urgencias y debía ser verdad porque últimamente se la pasaba trabajando como loca en San Mungo; así que fue al departamento de su hermano pensando que ya debía haber vuelto del trabajo.

-¡Hola, hermanito! – saludó la pelirroja cuando él le abrió la puerta.

-Ah, hola… Es raro verte aquí – dijo algo extrañado y la dejó pasar - ¿Qué cuentas?

-No mucho. Nadie me quiere dar trabajo y tuve un colapso en el que lloré muy mal, pero ando mejor gracias a que Harry me animó e hicimos actividades estimulantes – _'como arruinarle la vida a la psicópata que te persigue'_ pensó maliciosamente.

-Últimamente Harry y tú están pasando mucho tiempo juntos…

-Me pregunto quién fue el que le mandó a Harry una carta pidiéndole ayuda desesperada para que estuviera comiendo perdices con Hermione – Riendo por la cara de su hermano se dirigió al sillón – Lo que me interesa y el honor de esta visita es para saber qué pasó después que te fueras con Hermione.

-¿Qué va a pasar? La dejé en su departamento y eso – dijo después de toser.

-Ron…Prácticamente estaban haciendo cositas no aptas para mentes inocentes. ¿Tú crees que no los vimos? Por favor, yo sé todo así que ahora me dirás qué pasó anoche.

Pareciera que Ron no hubiera estado tan rojo en su vida, pero aún así se sentó junto a su hermana y pensando que al ser su hermana, estaba más cercana a Harry –a quien obviamente se lo contaría- y lo sabría, era amiga de Hermione y lo sabría… Y le encantaba el cotilleo se enteraría; le contaría.

-Fuimos a su departamento y hablamos mucho. Una de las pocas veces en que pasamos más de una hora sin pelear… Fue increíble. Hablamos por horas hasta que nos quedamos dormidos en su sofá – Levantó la mirada y le sonrió a su hermana – La pasé tan bien, aunque no pasó nada. Ni hablamos que en tu casa nos estábamos besando… Pero lo preferí así. Simplemente eso.

-¿Simplemente eso? – preguntó enternecida por la timidez de Ron – Ay, Ron, es mucho más que simplemente eso… Están volviendo a conocerse y es genial. Si estuvieran todo el día encima del otro no habría comunicación. ¡Me alegra tanto que estén mejorando!

-Pero no sé… No sé si ella realmente siente algo por mí. No se da la instancia de hablarlo.

-Ustedes tienen que crear la instancia.

-¿Cómo? Me da miedo, mucho miedo. No quiero arruinar nada – dijo apenado.

-Siendo amiga de Hermione te puedo decir que ella no se mete con el primero que se le aparece. Tiene que sentir algo especial, a excepción del maldito de Arthur que le puso un filtro amoroso, pero es otra historia… Lo que quiero decir es que tienes que arriesgarte. Los dos muy tímidos en cuanto a asuntos del corazón y si no toman cartas en el asunto perderán sus oportunidades – Pensó el decirle que Hermione lo amaba, pero no podía traicionar la confianza de Hermione así.

-Bueno, por algo le pedí ayuda a Harry y no sé por qué estás tú en esto… Ustedes me tienen que ayudar.

-Ayudar a estar juntos significa que les creamos instancias para encontrarse, como ayer, para que solucionarán sus malentendidos, pero no los obligaremos a decirse lo que sienten. Eso ya viene de tu parte, hermanito.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero es difícil.

-Ron… Eres mi hermano y sé que aunque tengas varios defectos y me encanté burlarme de ti, sé con toda certeza que tendrás el valor de afrontar tus sentimientos y expresarlos. Date tu tiempo, pero que sea rápido. No dejes que el tiempo se te escape de las manos – le dijo muy seria.

Ron muy agradecido por sus pequeños consejos y el apoyo moral le dio un abrazo espontáneo. Le dijo que trataría de hacer lo que ella decía, pero que no se acostumbrara porque nunca más dejaría que le diera consejos como si fuera una doctora corazón. Ginny se rió y dijo que eso sólo era una vez porque seguiría haciéndolo rabiar como buena hermana menor.

Luego de aquella conversación, él fue a buscar gaseosa para darle a su hermana y comenzaron a hablar de la terrible experiencia de buscar trabajo.

-No sé como no puedo estar llorando ahora mismo. Siento que no sirvo para nada. Gasté años de mi vida en estudiar y nadie me contrata… Es horrible, Ron. Creo que sino fuera porque soy un poquito optimista ya estaría en una depresión – comentó decaída.

-Vas a ver que te contratan en algún sitio. Fuiste una de las estudiantes más aclamadas de tu generación.

-Ojala Merlín te oiga…

Se oyó un _crack_, típico de alguien que se aparecía, proveniente del cuarto de Ron y Ginny lo miró intrigada.

-¿Invitaste a alguien?

-No, a nadie. Planeaba estar solo y terminar de elegir el tipo de letra para la frase publicitaria de la Supernova – respondió yendo a su cuarto - ¡Sophie! – escuchó que gritaba su hermano y Ginny sonrió pensando en qué ropas debería traer La Loca.

-Ron, Ronnie, ha pasado algo horrible… - dijo Sophie mientras llegaba a la sala - ¡Mírame!

-¿Qué debo mirar? – preguntó desconcertado.

-Oh, Ginny, Ginnyta – dijo emocionada al verla y miró asesinamente al pelirrojo – Tú me entenderás porque eres mujer. ¡Mírame!

-La verdad te ves… - empezó a decir, pero puso una cara de sorpresa - ¡Estás usando esas botas afelpadas del cambio del milenio! Eso pasó de moda hace años. Sácatelas ahora mismo – Subió la mirada y puso una cara de horror - ¿Jeans a la cintura? Eso hace ver tu trasero enorme y es tan de los años 80… Y… ¿Blusa con tajo en medio? Muy de los 90 y se nota que es comprada en la calle. ¡Te ves espantosa, un crimen de la moda!

-¡LO SÉ, ES ESPANTOSO! – chilló y se echo a llorar en los brazos de Ron.

Entre los gimoteos de La Loca, Ron le hacía gestos a Ginny para que se la sacara de encima. La pelirroja como buena samaritana le preguntó a Sophie qué había ocurrido y ella dejó a Ron para contar su triste historia.

-Salí de la empresa y aparecí en mi departamento. Como todos los días… Oh, Merlín. Fue horrible – murmuró llevándose una mano a la boca amortiguando el ruido de su llanto – Como todos los días me saqué los tacos y fui a la cocina a servirme mi suplemento de grasa…

-Sophie, al grano, por favor – le pidió la pelirroja.

-Bueno, bueno… Fui a mi cuarto a cambiarme porque andar con ese traje carísimo y estaba sucio con café y… Me encontré con que toda mi ropa… ¡No estaba a la moda!

Ron hizo señas muy elocuentes mientras modulaba a su hermana que aquello no era nada terrible y Ginny sólo se alzó de hombros moviendo la boca para decir que eran cosas de mujeres fashionistas como Sophie y abrazó a la muchacha para que dejará de llorar como una magdalena.

-Voy a traerte un vaso de agua – dijo el pelirrojo en vista que encontraba inútil tratar de consolarla cuando no entendía el problema.

-Me siento tan común… Te juro que parezco esas mujeres sin dinero ni ambiciones que van a comprar en rebajas ropa de marca común en un mercado – murmuró Sophie soltando a Ginny.

-No te preocupes, puedes comprarte más ropa – dijo con ganas de estrangularla porque ella iba a rebajas en mercados. ¿Acaso era malo? '_Lo siento, señorita imbécil'_ pensó enojada.

-¿No lo entiendes? Son millones de dólares en ropa… Me han robado, usurpado mi vida. Ya no soy nadie. ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí? Soy la amante de la moda más grande y Merlín me castiga así…

-Oh, por favor. No te hagas la santa… Todos hacemos cosas malas y tarde o temprano se nos devuelven en la vida – dijo sin pensarlo dos veces y lanzó un bufido antes de taparse la boca y darse cuenta que se había delatado.

-O sea que… - ¿Sophie tenía algo de cerebro para haber captado lo dicho? – Tú… - Se limpió las lágrimas y miró duramente a Ginny - ¿Por qué, Weasley?

-Sé todo lo que hacen para separarlos y haremos todo lo imposible por evitarlo – contestó con una sonrisa fría y se puso de pie – Eso te pasa por hacer un filtro amoroso, Patil.

-Vaya… Ya me parecía raro que no hicieras nada en contra mía. Desde el principio noté que no soy la persona más agradable para ti – dijo no muy sorprendida – Lo que sí es que no sabía que eras mi enemiga.

-Jamás fui tu _amiga del alma_.

-Tu tampoco. Te usaba para acercarme a Ron… Siendo muy amable con su hermanita – Empezó a reírse – No fuiste muy inteligente, Weasley. Ahora sé que Harry y tú hicieron esto y puedo demandarlos… Sólo tengo que ir al ministerio a poner mi denuncia.

-Ah, tan idiota no eres para saber que Harry andaba conmigo en esto… - Ginny tomó su cartera y la miró con sorna – Hazlo. Demándanos. Lo lamentaras, hueca – le advirtió casi lanzando fuego por los ojos – Ron, ya me voy. Tu amiga está un poco más calmada… Debo ir a seguir haciendo entrevistas y gracias por darme ánimo. Nos vemos.

-Está bien. Adiós – se escuchó la voz de Ron desde la cocina.

-Nos vemos en la corte, Weasley – se despidió malignamente Sophie.

-Muérete, Patil, muérete – Y desapareció.

Apareció en su departamento y se sacó su chaqueta y dejó la cartera en el sillón. Caminó en círculos por toda la sala muy pensativa… ¿Era bueno haberle dicho que ellos eran sus rivales? No lo sabía, pero era una idiota al no haberse controlado. Sólo por odiar a esa loca. Debía ser más tolerante. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Sophie al ver que no había ningún historial de magia en su departamento cuando ella estaba fuera? Oh, sí, imaginar la cara de esa hueca era estimulante y perfecto.

La guerra recién había comenzado.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hello! Gracias por los poquitos, pero lindos reviews del capítulo pasado… De verdad aún estoy avergonzada, pero ya disculparon el Hiatus y todo xD!

Capítulo algo larguito, según yo. No puedo decir mucho sólo que no me gustó mucho, pero es que estoy ya imaginándome y entusiasmada con otro capítulo que escribiré. Aún así debo decir que la verdadera guerra ya se viene y ahí se decidirá di los cupidos cumplen la misión o los diablos logran su cometido. ¿Y qué pasará entre esos sentimientos entre Harry y Ginny? Ahh, eso también se pondrá más interesante… Sigan pendientes del fic.

La próxima semana entró al colegio nuevamente (adiós vacaciones de verano, las extrañaré muchísimo!) y eso significa que me demoraré en subir capítulos… Pero trataré de escribir cuanto más pueda.

Ya… Ahora a seguir con el capítulo 3 de _'Yo soy tú y tú eres yo'_ que aún no lo termino.

Recuerden: REVIEWS presionando el botón _Go_ de abajo. No hay excusa para no mandarme.

Cuídense mucho, adiós!


	12. Mi última carta bajo la manga

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros. A excepción de nuestros propios personajes, lugares, objetos, etc.**

En el capítulo anterior…

_-Nos vemos en la corte, Weasley – se despidió malignamente Sophie._

_-Muérete, Patil, muérete – Y desapareció._

_Apareció en su departamento y se sacó su chaqueta y dejó la cartera en el sillón. Caminó en círculos por toda la sala muy pensativa… ¿Era bueno haberle dicho que ellos eran sus rivales? No lo sabía, pero era una idiota al no haberse controlado. Sólo por odiar a esa loca. Debía ser más tolerante. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Sophie al ver que no había ningún historial de magia en su departamento cuando ella estaba fuera? Oh, sí, imaginar la cara de esa hueca era estimulante y perfecto._

_La guerra recién había comenzado.

* * *

_

Capítulo 12:

_-Harry… _- Se escuchó que Ginny tosía – _La verdad agradezco a Merlín que no atiendas tu celular y tenga que dejarte este mensaje. En un principio estaba súper feliz, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no estaré feliz cuando me vengas a matar… Maldita sea, tengo que decírtelo… Bien… Tú sabes que soy muy paciente y hace mucho rato la paciencia se me acabo con ese engendro llamado "La Loca" _– dijo recalcando lo último y se notó que trataba de argumentar de cualquier forma para salir airosa de la situación – _Y hablé. Le dije que nosotros le estamos cagan… arruinando - _corrigió al darse cuenta que iba a usar una palabra nada agradable – _sus planes con el imbécil de Arthur. Saben que fuimos nosotros quienes entramos a su horrible departamento a desfasarle de moda la ropa… ¡Maldita, como la odio! Y todo ese acto de "Oh, querida Ginny, amiga del alma" era una pantalla para tratar de quedar bien con Ron… Maldita perr… Ya, me omito _– Suspiró – _Espero que no te enojes conmigo, Harry. Pero es que todo tiene un límite. ¡Además que será genial ver la cara que tenga cuando no hayan historiales de uso de magia en su departamento en las horas que ella no estaba! Bien, eso era todo… Si quieres venir a decirme que soy hermosa, a darme apoyo o simplemente a alabar mis cualidades estás bienvenido a mi humilde morada. Y si es para matarme, pues no vengas nunca_ – Parecía que ya iba a colgar, pero se aclaró la garganta –_No sería mala idea darte una vueltecita por la __Oficina Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia para ver en qué anda la supuesta demanda de la señorita Patil._

**OoOoO**

Se apareció en su departamento sin haberla llamado o mandado una carta previamente. Estaba enojado con ella. Una cosa era que la tolerancia se le hubiera acabado y que hubiera despotricado a Sophie, pero una muy diferente es que le haya revelado la verdad. Ahora los enemigos se conocían, cuáles eran sus objetivos finales. Ellos, los cupidos, estaban en ventaja porque ni Arthur ni Sophie tenían idea que eran ellos quieres les arruinaban sus planes, quienes volvían a poner a Ron y Hermione en el camino del _"ser felices por siempre"_. Era un privilegio que ellos no supieran, pero gracias a esa pelirroja la olla se había destapado. Tendrían problemas porque estaba seguro que los ataques de Arthur y Sophie serían mucho más fuertes y discretos para dejar a Ginny y a él fuera del juego y así separar a sus amigos.

Apareció en aquel desorden tan característico de Ginny. Dobby había limpiado hace dos días, y ya estaba todo asqueroso… Frunció el ceño mal ver que en el sofá habían latas de cerveza muggle vacías, una botella de whisky de fuego con sólo un poco en ella, dos vasos con un olor rancio a vodka y unos cubos de hielo a medio derretirse encima de un plato en la alfombra.

Suspiró y pensó que había esperado hasta el día siguiente para hacerle una visita. Seguramente después de dejarle el adorable mensaje empezó a beber hasta vomitar. ¿Por qué era así? Tan… autodestructiva. Ya la había visto borracha, pero eso era por culpa de algo que le había dado La Loca. Aún así no encontraba razón para que fuera tan desordenada, despreocupada de su hogar y que se deprimiera tanto. Era extraña su situación.

Llegó hasta su cuarto y la encontró durmiendo incómodamente en su cama. Tenía el ceño fruncido y de vez en cuando unas rebeldes lágrimas se le escapaban de los ojos. Comprobó que gran parte de la cama y en el suelo habían pañuelos desechables arrugados. También unas latas de cerveza y varios papeles regados.

Recogió los papeles y sacó su varita para que los pañuelos junto con las latas de cerveza fueran a la cocina al tacho de la basura. Dejó los papeles en una pequeña mesita y vio que había más papeles regados en esa zona. Le lanzó una mirada preocupada a la pelirroja. ¿Aún seguía durmiendo? Y seguramente tenía una pesadilla para que estuviera llorando, haciéndose la víctima… O se sentía culpable. Pues estaba bien. Por abrir la boca.

Tomó uno de los papeles y lo desdobló para ver qué era.

"_Señorita Weasley, Ginevra:_

_Lamentamos decirle que su solicitud de trabajo ha sido denegada._

_Lo sentimos muchísimo._

_Le saludan atte,_

_Corporación lunar de Inglaterra"._

Dejó esa y tomó otra.

"_Srta. Weasley:_

_La felicitamos por haber pasado la entrevista, pero lamentamos decirle que al analizar con mayor detenimiento su currículum no se ha quedado con la vacante de trabajo. Eran 450 los que pasaron la entrevista y sólo 10 ingresaron al bufete de abogados._

_Mucha suerte y lo sentimos,_

_Bufete de abogados King & Marshall S.A"._

Con preocupación tomó otra y la leyó.

"_Estimada Srta. Weasley:_

_Con mucho pesar tener que informarle que no ha quedado seleccionada para la vacante KJO990-OG. Esperamos que comprenda._

_Atte,_

_Empresas de Tabacos Beckua"._

Y los otros papeles regados por el suelo eran del mismo estilo. En todos le decían que no había llenado los requisitos de la plaza de trabajo, que era brillante pero no había quedado y así.

Su rabia era reemplazada por una tristeza desconsoladora. Miró nuevamente a la pelirroja y ahora entendía por qué había estado bebiendo la noche anterior. Se sentó junto al cuerpo de la muchacha y empezó a acariciarle con suavidad el cabello. La historia se repetía y la volvían a rechazar en todos los lugares donde había solicitado trabajo. Sabía muy bien que Ginny era muy inteligente, que se había partido el lomo estudiando como loca los últimos años en su vida y que no le dieran trabajo… ¿Tantos buenos abogados existían? Nadie era mejor que su Ginny. Debían ser unos estúpidos al no contratarla.

Su mano pronto fue a tocar con suavidad las facciones de la muchacha. Su nariz respingada y salpicada de pecas. Sus párpados con largas y delgadas pestañas. Sus labios entreabiertos. Sus mejillas ya con lágrimas casi secas. Se veía muy delicada y perfecta. Aún así estuviera con una mueca de incomodidad, para él era perfecta.

Temiendo que ella se despertara fue hasta la sala y empezó a limpiar los estragos de su noche de melancolía. Botó las latas, botellas. Dejó lavando los platos, vasos. Abrió las cortinas y ventanas. Con un simple hechizo empezó a limpiar silenciosamente la alfombra, como si fuera una aspiradora muggle.

-Lo siento mucho – dijo una voz débil y apagada desde el pasillo.

Harry volteó y vio que Ginny aparecía con lentitud. La pelirroja no se veía mal, sólo los ojos los tenía muy hinchados, pero no tenía la apariencia de alguien que hubiera bebido la cantidad de alcohol que ella había ingerido. Aún con la ropa que traía puesta ayer se acercó hasta el muchacho y le agradeció por ordenar el departamento.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? – le preguntó.

-Por decirle todo a Sophie… Fui una estúpida. Debí haberme dado cuenta que cometía un error, pero me cuesta tanto mantener la calma. Cuando alguien me hace enojar se las ve conmigo.

-No tiene tanta importancia – dijo sonriéndole – De todas formas algún día se iría a enterar…

-No me subas el ánimo, por favor.

-Ginny… No debes sentirte mal porque no te contraten. Ellos se lo pierden.

Bajó la mirada y se sentó en el sofá con tristeza. Así que él se había ido a meter a su habitación y había leído las cartas de las diferentes compañías, empresas, bufetes y de todo lo que se le pudiera ocurrir en donde había solicitado trabajo. Llevó sus rodillas hasta su frente y la dejó reposar allí. No quería mirarle la cara a Harry. Se sentía tan… mal. Tan sola. Tan incompetente. Había estudiado para nada. Se creía la más inteligente, con las mejores cualidades para ser abogada, para defender a la gente; pero había cientos y miles de jóvenes iguales o mejor que ella. No era especial, sino una más del montón. Del grupitos de niñitos que se habían graduado y buscaban alterados puestos de trabajo.

Él se sentó a su lado y pasó un brazo por los hombros de la chica. No le gustaba verla así, no le gustaba verla llorar.

-Mis papás gastaron muchísimo dinero en mi educación, trabajé años en una tienda para ayudar a costear mis estudios, todos me decían que era linda, especial, única y no soy más que una fracasada que ha gastado años de su vida en algo que no le dará ni que comer… No sirvo para nada – dijo entre sollozos.

-Por supuesto que eres especial. Ellos no lo ven, no se dan cuenta que cuando tú ingresas a sus oficinas. No te ven como lo que eres: una joven brillante, astuta, y que se sabe todas las leyes habidas en Inglaterra, en el Reino Unido.

Se quedó un tiempo así., en silencio mientras lloraba, hasta que se separó de Harry. La pelirroja fue a la cocina y le trajo un café mientras que ella ya bebía una taza de chocolate.

-Es miércoles. Tienes que ir al ministerio y no debes haber desayunado – dijo pasándole la taza mientras observaba que el reloj de la pared marcaba las siete y treinta de la mañana.

-Gracias. ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó inmediatamente.

-No… pero buen intento de animarme. No te preocupes. De todas formas nada que una buena borrachera no me sane un poco – dijo antes de beber su chocolate caliente.

-Me doy cuenta que no te sientes mal. ¿En serio bebiste cerveza, vodka y whisky de fuego?

-Sí, pero lo vomité todo antes de irme a dormir… En general siempre que tengo estos ataques de depresión bebo todo lo que encuentro y voy a vomitar. Es lo más sano que puedo hacer para consolarme por unos momentos – comentó como si no estuviera del todo despierta, su voz era dormida y muy débil.

Nunca había conocido a una mujer que confesara que bebiera para sentirse mejor –al menos eso podía inferir-, así que no era la primera vez que lo hacía… ¿Por qué? Ginny siempre se notaba calmada, haciendo bromas, sonriendo y pasándola bien. Y al parecer siempre ocultaba sus temores, sus fracasos para que nadie la viera así. Era una conducta autodestructiva, seguramente cada vez que tocaba fondo hacía lo mismo y vivía un ciclo. Pero no podía culparla. Aunque dijera que la entendía, que sabía por lo que pasaba; ni lo imaginaba. Él había salido de la Academia y de inmediato se fue al ministerio. Tal vez ser el "Gran Harry Potter" había ayudado mucho, pero ella no era famosa y no tenía los contactos para salir con un trabajo estable después de graduarse.

Bebió un poco del café que le había ofrecido y lo dejó en la mesita de centro porque estaba muy caliente.

-¿Quieres venir al ministerio conmigo? Podrías ayudarme con un papeleo legal… Capturamos a unos mortífagos y tenemos problemas porque tienen deudas, expropiaciones y problemas con el fisco. Así no los podemos mandar a Azkaban.

-Iré contigo al ministerio, pero… no te ayudaré – dijo terminándose su chocolate caliente.

-¿Por qué? – Pensó que tal vez se sintiera ofendida al darle un pequeño trabajo sin remuneración justo en esos momentos.

-Porque usaré mi última carta bajo la manga – respondió y le dedicó una extraña mirada que le dio entender a Harry que no fuera a preguntarle más.

**OoOoO**

"_Señor Harry Potter:_

_Tenga usted un muy bien día. Tengo el agrado de informarle que ha sido invitado a mi fiesta anual de otoño. En esta fiesta se celebra esta encantadora estación del año. Se realizará el sábado 15 desde las 9:00 pm. En mi lujoso departamento ubicado en 584 Margarita,. Sector alto de Londres._

_Esperamos que asista. Puede llevar acompañante si así lo desea. Confirme, por favor, su asistencia llamando a mi secretaria al número: 5288541._

_Le saluda afectuosamente,_

_Arthur"._

Esa invitación también la habían recibido Ron y Hermione, por lo que sabía Harry, ya que les había escrito diciéndoles si pensaban ir a la dichosa fiesta. Parecía que irían, pero Ron sólo asistiría para proteger a Hermione de las malas intenciones de Arthur. ¿Ginny también habrá recibido la misma invitación? Seguramente sí… O tal vez la haya recibido con el nombre de Bárbara Zipper. Parecía que a ese condenado le había encantado pasar tiempo con Ginny convertida en esa rubia pechugona.

Habían llegado juntos al ministerio, pero la pelirroja fue hasta las oficinas de administración. Estaba muy curioso por saber cuál era _su última carta bajo la manga_. Respetaba las decisiones de Ginny y esperaba que fuera algo positivo… Bueno, no siempre respetaba las decisiones de ella, como el decirle a La Loca que ellos estaban tratando que Ron y Hermione quedaran juntos. Pero era sólo una pequeña piedra en el camino. Casi siempre Ginny era confiable.

Quedó de ir a almorzar con Ron en un restaurante del Callejón Diagon. Ya al mediodía se estaba retirando para ir cuando aún pensaba que Ginny no regresaba. Trató de no preocuparse mucho y fue a almorzar con su amigo.

Básicamente la conversación con el pelirrojo fue de mil formas de matar a Arthur y cómo decirle a Hermione si querían salir. De forma oficial, formal. Ron tenía más de 21 años y seguía haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua… Harry no lo entendía. Primero él estaba involucrado de sobremanera en el romance entre sus amigos y tenía que seguir soportando las inseguridades de Ron.

Regresó al ministerio casi a las dos de la tarde. Vio que tenía varios informes sobre algunos hechos extraños sucedidos en la zona sur de Londres. Pensando que era no era su jurisdicción tomó los papeles y los revisó… Y sí que era un enorme problema. No eran mortífagos, pero si un grupo de violadores sicóticos que mataban a las mujeres antes de casarse con ellas y dejaban los cadáveres expuestos en las calles de las ciudades, pueblos. Se sabía que eran magos porque se detectaba uso de maldiciones imperdonables justo en el lugar donde horas después encontraban los cadáveres. Ya no era sólo ser sur de Londres, sino que estaba pasando en otras zonas.

Se quedó estudiando el caso y llamó a varios de sus mejores aurors para hablar del tema. Acordaron llamar a algunos abogados y buscar los informes con los testimonios de los testigos. Era algo difícil.

**OoOoO**

-¿Siempre haces esta fiesta anual? – inquirió Sophie arreglando su cabello.

-Sí… no será nada extraño que haga una fiesta e invité a todos – respondió viendo algunos remedios de muestra médica que una visitadora le había ofrecido – No sé si estos serán buenos para las mordeduras de criaturas venenosas. Prefiero la versión antigua - murmuró mientras la muchacha salía del baño.

-¿No han confirmado Ronnie, Hermione y los otros dos?

-Tu amado Ronnie y Hermione sí, aunque de todas formas sus dos amiguitos vendrán. Estoy casi seguro.

-Espero que todo salga bien. Esta es nuestra última oportunidad – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

**OoOoO**

_-No puedo creer que te hayas rebajado a eso… O sea… ¡Ginny!_

-Tuve que hacerlo. No tengo referencias y jamás conseguiría trabajo. El tener excelentes calificaciones y una grandiosa tesis no me ayuda en nada – dijo no muy convencida. Se sentía una miserable y estar usando contactos no le causaba nada de gracia.

_-Que horror que sea tan difícil conseguir trabajo por tus propios méritos. Los odio. ¡Malditos bastardos! – _exclamó muy molesta Hermione - _¿Estás en tu departamento o aún en el ministerio?_

-En mi departamento. La verdad quiero estar lo más posible sola hasta comprender por qué quise estudiar derecho mágico…

_-Porque eres defensora de la justicia. Sólo por eso _– le respondió con cariño – _Recuerda que todos te queremos, Ginny. Eres mi mejor amiga y no quiero verte así de mal. Ya todo pasará. ¡Ánimo!_

-Yo también te adoro, amiga. Gracias – Sintió un ruido extraño proveniente de la sala y se levantó de la cama – Oye… Escuché como si alguien llegara de red flu.

_-¿Será Michael para darte la buena nueva?_ – preguntó entusiasmada.

-Tal vez… Sí – respondió cuando llegó a la sala y vio a un hombre de pie en medio – Te llamó cuando salgas del trabajo. Nos vemos.

_-¡Mucha suerte, querida! Te juro que rezaré por ti…_

-Michael Corner – dijo Ginny dejando su celular en la mesa del recibidor.

-Buenas tardes – saludó él sonriendo – Mucho tiempo el que no nos vemos.

-Lo sé – asintió ella y lo abrazó.

Se sentaron y conversaron al menos por una hora. Michael le comentó que estaba comprometido y se contraería nupcias a fines del mes. La pelirroja se alegró mucho por él y le preguntó todos los detalles de la boda. Tomaron un poco de cerveza de mantequilla y hasta recordaron los viejos tiempos en Hogwarts.

-Bueno, no andaré con rodeos – dijo él sacando cuidadosamente una carta del bolsillo de su túnica – Mi padre me pidió que te dejará esto. ¿Cómo crees que te fue con él?

-Pues… tuve que decirle que yo era tu novia, que prácticamente fuiste mi primer amor y que te adoraba con todo mi corazón para entrar en confianza – Rió y tomó la carta. La miró ansiosa y con muchas dudas - ¿Tienes idea si me aceptó o no?

-Trabajo para un bufete de abogados particular, Ginny. Apenas sé los asuntos laborales de mi papá; pero… Si te soy sincero, te contrataría. Tu currículum es increíble. Las clases que tomaste, las anotaciones de tus profesores, tus calificaciones. Eres toda una cerebrito – Ella arqueó una ceja – Mi papá me mostró tu currículum cuando fui a verlo – respondiendo a su duda.

-Aunque no me sirve de mucho… Hay cientos como yo de buenos.

-Ten confianza – dijo él con una sonrisa calmada y vio el reloj de la pared – Ya debo irme. Tengo un ensayo de la boda en dos horas. Te invitaré a la boda. ¿Está bien? – le preguntó y le dio un abrazo – Cuídate mucho y cualquier problema me llamas.

-Claro… Gracias por el favor. Gracias por… ayudarme con tu padre.

-No fue nada. Me dijiste tu problema y sólo te di la idea de ir con mi papá.

Michael desapareció y Ginny se quedó mirando la carta con mucha tensión. El sobre era de un blanco impecable y con un sello del ministerio muy bien estampado. Era un sobre duro al tacto y algo áspero. Muy elegante. Con un profundo suspiro abrió delicadamente el sobre y extrajo un pergamino doblado. Lo desdobló y empezó a leer.

No sabía la forma de describir cómo se sentía. Alegría y tristeza, felicidad y dolor, se sacó un peso de encima y otra carga se le vino a la espalda; eran muchos contrapuestos que de un momento a otro se agolparon en su corazón, en su mente y un tremendo nudo en la garganta se le formó. Era todo lo que había soñado, pero lo perdería todo. Tendría nuevo y de desharía de lo viejo. ¿Por qué se sentía así? Le había ido muy bien, excelente. No era una fracasada, no había desperdiciado años de su vida leyendo el código romano. ¡Era competente!

Su celular comenzó a sonar. Cerró los ojos sintiendo que en poco volvería a llorar. _Ahora la melodía subía de volumen._ Dejó la carta en la mesita de centro y sus manos fueron hasta su rostro. _Su celular seguía sonando._ Gimió y dio dos patadas al suelo pensando que así su vida volvería estar en orden nuevamente. _Ahora vibraba. _Se levantó con intención de apagar el maldito aparato, pero vio el nombre de la pantalla: _Harry llamando._ Se mordió el labio inferior y sintió que el nudo en su garganta se hacía más apretado. ¿Justo ahora? Él la llamaba en el momento menos oportuno. _La música del celular comenzó a ser más sonora._ Lo tomó y pensó en contestarle. _Seguía insistiendo el celular. _Le debía decir todo.

-Harry… - dijo casi sin pensarlo.

_-¡Menos mal contestaste! –_ Se oía preocupado – _No te vi desde la mañana… ¿Dónde estás?_

-En mi departamento. Me vine después de arreglar mi asunto – respondió calculando cada palabra con que le diría la noticia que había recibido - ¿Tú sigues en el trabajo?

_-Sí… Me apareció un caso horrible. De unos magos que asesinos. Es espantoso _– comentó con voz cansina – _Y dime. ¿Cuál era esa carta debajo de la manga? Supongo que te fue bien._

-Eh… sí. Muy bien – Era el momento de decirle todo.

-_Me alegro… Después me cuentas porque tengo poco tiempo. Sólo quería saber si estabas viva y si había sido invitada a la fiesta de Arthur._

-Sí, sí. Encontré dos invitaciones cuando llegué. Me invitó como Ginny y como Bárbara - ¿Por qué se le hacía tan difícil? – Oye, Harry…

_-Dime, Gin._

-Yo… - Ese nudo volvió a aparecer con más intensidad.

_-Ron, Hermione y yo iremos a esa fiesta. Espero que tú también vayas. Creo que este sería nuestro último trabajo como cupidos. Arthur y Sophie deben estar planeando una embestida increíble _– Esperó alguna respuesta por parte de su auditora - _¿Sigues allí, Ginny?_

-Sí, sí. Acá estoy – dijo con tristeza – Por supuesto que iré. Todo por ayudar a mi amiga y mi hermanito.

_-Genial. Para hablar luego de las tácticas y todo eso yo te llamó mañana. Ahora debo ver si mando a algunos aurors a investigar el caso… Que duermas bien y nada de estar bebiendo. Adiós – _Colgó.

Lanzó su celular al suelo y lloró. Se sintió la mujer más incapaz del mundo. ¿Por qué no le dijo nada? Era una noticia importante, muy importante y debía decírselo. Era estúpido quedarse callada y que cuando sucediera todo él se diera cuenta que le había mentido. Si es que decidía a favor a la noticia. ¿Aceptaría o no? No, no… esa pregunta era la equivocada porque la inducía a pensar en sus sentimientos, en lo que ella quería y de todas formas sabría que se iría por el lado egoísta y no pensaría en su futuro, en su vida. ¿Quería o no tener trabajo? Esa era la pregunta. Quería tener dinero, quería trabajar, quería ser alguien en la vida y no vivir a expensas de nadie. Pero también quería tantas otras cosas… Que si quería más las primeras debían renunciar a las últimas y viceversa. Había que renunciar a algo. Apostara por que apostara perdería algo. Algo valioso.

Se le hizo tentador ir a su refrigerador a sacar una lata de cerveza o ir a comprar vodka porque se había acabado… Pero no era un simple problema. No era como el anterior. Se sentía una fracasada, pero no arriesgaba nada. No tenía nada que perder, sólo su independencia y decirle a sus padres que le dieran dinero para vivir. Ahora perdería mucho de su vida. Casi todo. Todo lo que más quería y odiaba se veía en peligro. Incluso lo que más deseaba secretamente.

Se dejó caer de rodillas y lanzó un gemido de dolor. Vio el la mesita la condenada carta y lentamente se recostó de espaldas en la alfombra.

"_Estimada señorita Weasley:_

_Espero que mi hijo Michael no haya abierto ni tratado de leer la carta. Tampoco que le haya causado inconvenientes. Usted sabe muy bien, como yo, que él es un buen muchacho, pero a veces me trae algunos problemas como el de usted… Sí, él le aconsejó que acudiera a mí con su cesantía para ver si le podía echar una mano y sólo pensé que Michael me metía en un problema de nuevo. Pero todo menos que un problema. Usted tiene uno de los currículums más impresionantes que he visto en mi carrera. No sé cómo la han rechazado de varios lugares… Seguramente no se detuvieron a leer su tesis, la cual es la que me convenció después de nuestra reunión a ayudarla de la mejor manera. Su tesis es impecable. Se puede notar que usted jamás se dejaría corromper por nadie para conseguir la verdad de los hechos, que es intachable. Y eso es lo que necesariamente necesita el Ministerio de Magia de Inglaterra._

_Como usted sabrá, ya que vino la semana pasada a solicitar trabajo, el ministerio sólo admite a los abogados más cualificados para defender legalmente a la entidad estatal de nuestro país. Esto se traduce en las mejores referencias; las que usted, desgraciadamente, no tiene. Pero hay buenas noticias._

_Hace pocos años estamos enviando varios grupos de nuestros mejores abogados a las distintas embajadas en diferentes países. En los países extranjeros magos con origen británico no siempre pueden defenderse bien ante la justicia, no tienen un trato justo ni pueden apelar a ser interrogados en Inglaterra, su nación. También hay problemas con las aduanas de transporte mágico, los pasaportes, etc. Es por eso que varios abogados residen en las embajadas del mundo para ayudar a nuestros compatriotas en sus diversos problemas legales en sus países de residencia._

_En general se manda a abogados con excelentes referencias de sus estudios, y usted está cualificada para el trabajo. Además que es joven y no creo que tenga problema alguno en dejar el país. Hay cupos en América Latina (donde tendría que viajar cada dos meses entre Chile, Argentina, Perú, Brasil, Uruguay y Bolivia; y si se necesita en Paraguay también), en Italia, en la ciudad de Roma; en Suecia, en África del Sur, y en Australia._

_Espero que esté contenta, porque me siento feliz de haber encontrado a alguien como usted para el empleo. Mándeme su respuesta por lechuza a mi oficina o venga a verme. Sería un gusto tenerla nuevamente aquí._

_Mis más sinceros saludos,_

_Charles Corner. Director General de Defensa Legal del Ministerio de Magia de Londres."_

¿No quería encontrar trabajo? Pues allí estaba su respuesta. La respuesta enviada por Merlín.

-¿Qué haré? – se preguntó sintiendo que ya sus lágrimas caían al suelo mientras en su mente sólo visualizaba a una persona. Sólo a él.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hellow! No están soñando, estoy actualizando, jeje! Estoy tratando de combinar bien los estudios y la escritura, pero me es súper difícil (y a eso súmenle que estoy volviéndome adicta a varias series de anime a las que no puedo de dejar ver capítulos todos los días). Pero tenemos que concentrarnos el la historia y no en mí. Que lata hablar siempre de mí y de mis excusas y de mis problemas que ni les importan ¬¬… 

Siempre he querido un poco explotar el típico miedo de todos los jóvenes cuando salimos del colegio: No quiero fracasar. En el caso de Ginny sería fracasar porque estudió derecho y no conseguía trabajo. Y aunque todo se viera negro, alguien le mandó un regalito y tiene la posibilidad de trabajar… Muy lejos de Inglaterra. Quizás si se lo hubiera dicho hacía una semana hubiera aceptado y armaría una fiesta, pero ahora no. Nuestra pelirroja siente cosas especiales por nuestro héroe novelístico de Rowling. Es arriesgar a perderlo todo. ¿Qué pasará con eso?. ¿Aceptará o no?

Algo muy importante también es que se viene el último encuentro, la última pelea entre los cupidos y los diablos. ¿Lograrán unir definitivamente a Ron y Hermione? O… ¿Los separaran para siempre? Esto se verá dentro de poco en la misteriosa fiesta de Arthur.

¡Gracias por sus reviews! Ya me mandaron más que el capítulo 10. Eso quiere decir que el fic sigue teniendo su éxito desde el principio. Me alegro mucho. Ya respondí todos los que me enviaron (menos el de Mane, porque no puedo respondértelo sino eres de se vienen los capítulos finales. Bueno, se viene el clímax; todo lo interesante. No le queda mucho al fic, señoras y señores.

Les recuerdo que pueden leer mi fic _"Yo soy tú y tú eres yo" _(sí, me hago publicidad, pero es mi fic y puedo hacerlo, no?). Ah, si quieren que les haga publicidad a sus fics díganmelo en un review y lo haré en mis dos fics (este y _Yo soy tú y tú eres yo_).

NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJARME UN REVIEW PULSANDO EN EL BOTÓN "GO" DE ABAJO.

Muchos abrazos y besitos, adiós!


	13. Las novias

Capítulo 13:

No se habían visto durante esos tres días. Harry la llamó para decirle que irían junto con Ron y Hermione a la fiesta y se juntarían en la casa del pelirrojo. Él pudo percibir que la pelirroja no sonaba tan entusiasmada por la fiesta ni tampoco por tener la oportunidad de burlarse de La Loca, más bien se oía desanimada y sin muchas ganas de ir. Tal vez eran ideas suyas, pero de verdad le preocupaba. Según ella estaba bien y que esa _"última carta bajo la manga"_ había sido perfecta. ¿Entonces por qué estaba diferente?

Guardó en un pequeño frasco poción multijugos ya con el cabello listo para que Ginny se convirtiera en Bárbara Zipper en la fiesta. Tenía la idea que si había invitado a Bárbara, ésta debía asistir. En realidad no tenía idea qué tipo de cosas harían los diablos para separara a sus amigos, así que debían estar preparados a todo… Además que esperaba con ansías que Ginny viniera ya con una de sus brillantes ideas para mantener todo en orden.

-Hola, Ron – saludó Harry cuando salió de la chimenea de su amigo.

-Llegas justo a tiempo… - dijo éste sonriéndole y lo condujo a su cuarto - ¿Qué me pongo?... ¿La corbata café o esta roja con rayas? – preguntó enseñándole las dos.

-Oh, que horrible tu crisis – Torció los ojos – ¿Y qué me preguntas a mí? No sé cuál le gustaría a Hermione.

-No es sólo por ella. Quiero verme bien.

-Sí, claro… Supongo que la roja con rayas – dijo saliendo del cuarto de su amigo – ¿Usarás una capa o un vestón?

-¿Qué? – inquirió el pelirrojo sin entenderle.

-Es que estás vestido como muggle, pero sin la chaqueta… Vestón es la chaqueta formal que se pone con el traje – explicó pensando que su amigo aún no sabía todo de los muggles - ¿A qué hora vendrá Hermione?

-En realidad me ofrecí a buscarla, pero no me dejó. Vendría con Ginny aquí. Parece que tenían que hablar – respondió desde el baño, donde se miraba en el espejo mientras se ponía la corbata – No sé cuánto tarden.

-Típico que hablan de cosas de mujeres.

**OoOoO**

-Ginny… - musitó Hermione acariciándole su cabello y le besó la frente – Hiciste lo que creíste correcto. Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

La pelirroja asintió, pero aún así indomables lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Había tomado la decisión, había hablado con el señor Charles Corner. Y se sentía horrible. Sabía que cualquier decisión que tomará las llevaría a perder. Perdió mucho, como era de esperar. Perdió posiblemente lo que más anhelaba en el mundo, lo que anhelaba por el momento. Se secó las lágrimas y le dio una tímida sonrisa a su amiga. Hermione, como siempre, ya estaba enterada de todo y era su pañuelo de lágrimas. Siempre podía contar con ella desde que eran unas adolescentes.

Se giró y vio su reflejo en el tocador de Hermione. Traía puesto un elegante vestido de color azul, pero la formalidad se le perdía cuando miraba su rostro demacrado, ojeroso, sin brillo e infeliz. La castaña le limpió los ojos con un pañuelo y le acarició con delicadeza el hombro sin decirle nada. Y no debía decirle tampoco. Lo hecho echo estaba y a lo echo pecho. Debía asumir sus responsabilidades como buena adulta que era.

Hermione desflexionó sus rodillas y se puso de pie para arreglarle el pelo a una muy cómoda sentada Ginny. Le hizo un moño muy simple, pero con algunos cabellos sueltos en la parte posterior, en la parte del cuello.

-Si quieres seguir llorando este es el momento. Tengo que maquillarte y…

-No, no lloraré – dijo con seguridad - ¿Me puedes dar esa poción tuya para estar bien?

-Es una poción para pacientes depresivos, Ginny. No creo que deba darte eso – dijo dudosa – Tienes que estar calmada por cuenta propia.

-Ya estoy deprimida… Piensa que estoy tan mal que ni he tenido las ganas de tener mi típica borrachera de suicidio.

-Eso es cierto – murmuró y fue hasta su botiquín y sacó un frasco lleno de pastillas blancas – Tómate una. Sólo tiene dos efectos. Hará que tus conductos lagrimales no puedan funcionar, lo que se traduce en que si quieres llorar no podrás por nada del mundo. También aumenta tu nivel de endorfinas por lo que tenderás a ser feliz… Aunque si sientes una emoción muy fuerte dejarás de reírte y te sentirás triste, mal.

-Pero no lloraré hasta que se me acabe el efecto – concluyó ella sacando una pastilla – Genial. Justo lo que necesito.

Con su varita apareció un vaso de agua y se tomó la pastilla. Sentía como sus ojos le irritaban menos y se le deshinchaban. Hermione le sonrió y le dijo que los cerrara para que empezara a maquillarla. ¿Verdaderamente había tomado la decisión correcta? Se sentía tan infeliz. Su amiga le pidió que abriera los ojos y comprobó que el tono plateado con mezclas de azul estaba bien. Le puso algo de rímel y le delineó levemente los ojos. Luego continuó con un poco de polvos y base para cubrir sus ojeras.

Terminaron pronto y vieron que ya debían ir al departamento de Ron. Hermione le preguntó si estaba bien y ella simplemente asintió con una sonrisa. Desaparecieron con un sonoro _crack_.

-¡Menos mal que llegaron! – gritó Ron muy impaciente cuando ellas aparecieron en la sala.

-También me da gusto de verte, hermanito – dijo Ginny arqueando una ceja – Me encantan tus modales.

-Hola, muchachos – saludó Hermione mirándolos - ¿Mucho tiempo esperándonos?

-No tanto… ¿Alguna razón por la cual tenían una charla femenina? – preguntó Harry observando cuidadosamente a Ginny.

-A menos que seas Harriet Potter no te tengo que decir. ¿No, amiguita del alma? – Ron y Hermione rieron mientras que Harry sonrió divertido – Bueno… Creo que es hora de irnos para no llegar tarde. ¿Alguien tiene idea de las coordenadas de aparición en el departamento del respetable Arthur? – inquirió la pelirroja.

-Yo las tengo. Sophie me las dio – dijo Ron sacando un papelito de su bolsillo.

Harry y Ginny intercambiaron una mirada extraña.

-¿Vamos? – preguntó la castaña.

-Claro – dijo Ron y le tomó el brazo – Estas son – Les enseñó el papel a Harry y Ginny. Ellos asintieron - ¡Vámonos!

El departamento –o mejor dicho Penthouse- estaba tal como Ginny se acordaba que era. Sólo que habían luces que cambiaban de colores junto con el compás de la música, algunas máquinas de humo y mucha, muchísima gente por todos lados. Algunos bailaban, otros estaban en un bar improvisado pidiendo cuantos licores se podía imaginar, otros hablaban en la escalera y las parejas estaban en el balcón hablando, en arrumacos y besuqueos eventuales. La decoración era de otoño. Los pasamanos de la escalera estaban cubiertos de hojas prensadas, el techo estaba encantado de tal manera que se podría creer que estaban bajo una enorme arboleda donde sus hojas de tonos naranjos, cafés, verdes y rojas caían con suavidad.

-Esto es increíble - murmuró Ginny tomando una hoja naranja que caía en frente de ella.

-¿Bailemos? – le preguntó Ron a Hermione de inmediato. Si creía que la iba a dejar a merced de ese estúpido sanador, estaba muy equivocado. Esta sería su noche. Esta noche Hermione sería su pareja oficial – Me harías muy feliz si aceptas…

-No me negaría ante tal petición – respondió sonrojándose mientras él le tomaba la mano y la llevaba a la pista de baile - ¡Si ven al anfitrión salúdenlo de nuestra parte! – gritó más por educación, porque no quería ver a Arthur ni en pintura.

Los vieron irse con diferentes sentimientos: Harry feliz porque podría conversar con Ginny sobre que harían para detener cualquier maniobra de Arthur y Sophie, y Ginny con pena porque no quería estar tanto tiempo con Harry. Verlo, estar junto a él le recordaba que le mentía, le ocultaba una importante decisión de su vida.

-Tenemos que detenerlos desde ahora. No sé si te diste cuenta, pero no están por acá – dijo Harry sin disimulos.

-Lo sé… De hecho me llama la atención que Sophie no haga un espectáculo digno de enferme mental – Miró hacía la escalera – Tal vez estén arriba. Hay personas allí hablando y otros que están en la zona de las habitaciones.

-Es posible. Vayamos a verificar. De todas formas debemos saludar al anfitrión.

Subieron tratando de hacerse paso entre los comensales. Fue algo difícil, ya que algunos se besaban, otros bailaban o mostraban diferentes formas de contorsionismo. Casi todos muy borrachos. El pasillo también estaba lleno de gente, pero todos parecían un poco más sobrios que los de abajo. Sólo hablaban mientras fumaban un buen cigarrillo.

-Ese es su cuarto – dijo Ginny señalando la puerta del fondo.

-¿Cómo sabes dónde queda su cuarto? – preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño.

-Oye, era una rubia con buenos atributos… Es obvio que lo sepa – se disculpó con una sonrisa.

-Pero miren a quienes tenemos aquí – dijo una maliciosa voz femeninas a sus espaldas.

Se giraron y se encontraron con Sophie y Arthur. Ella estaba muy bien arreglada y él llevaba una camisa desabrochada, fuera de los pantalones y con un cigarrillo en mano.

-Oh, mis personas favoritas – dijo Ginny lanzándoles una mirada fría – Me pregunto para qué nos invitaste, Arthur.

-Porque hay que tener a los enemigos cerca – respondió él dándole una aspirada a su cigarro y el humo lo lanzó con eficacia a su lado – Tenemos que vigilarlos.

-Trajiste al lobo justo donde hay ovejas – Harry lo miró con repugnancia - ¿Por qué no estás abajo disfrutando de tu fiesta? Pareciera que están aquí planeando cómo separar parejas.

-Son cosas que no te incumben, Potter.

-Por supuesto que nos incumben cuando una puta y un medicucho quieren meterse en la vida de mi hermano y mi mejor amiga – intervino Ginny enojada por ver que se veían tan tranquilos – Y más encima una puta hueca.

-Claro, como no quedaron historiales de uso de magia en mi departamento… Te sientes muy grande, Weasley. ¿Sabes? Me importa un pepino lo que digas, porque sé que eres una debilucha que no puedes contra mí.

-Sigue hablando así y juró que volveré a meterme en tu clóset a cortarte una por una tus prendas… Y luego te arrancaré ese collar de perlas para lanzarlo a la basura – le advirtió amenazante.

-¿Sabías que me encanta cuando las pelirrojas se enojan? Se ven guapas – comentó Arthur llevándose el cigarro a la boca – Eres hermosa, Ginny Weasley.

-Lástima que ella odie a los degenerados como tú – Harry dio un paso encolerizado - ¿Con qué poniéndole un filtro amoroso a Hermione? Eso es patético.

-¿Y qué vas a hacerme? – preguntó lanzándole el humo en toda la cara.

-Podría hacerte una maldición por ejemplo… - dijo acercándose.

Casi se podían ver las chispas que despedían sus miradas. Los dos se odiaban a muerte. Claro que Arthur lo odiaba por interponerse en sus planes para estar con la bella Hermione y Harry lo detestaba más por sus comentarios hacía Ginny.

-Vamos, Harry. Dejémoslo tranquilo… Es el anfitrión y es falta de respeto hacerles daño con maldiciones – dijo Ginny acercándosele y le tomó el hombro.

-Así me gusta, Ginny – exclamó Arthur sonriéndole – Bueno, los dejo. Disfruten de la velada. Y pues… Si quieres unirte al bando exitoso, ya sabes donde puedes encontrarme, pelirroja – le besó la mano caballerosamente y le hizo un gesto a Sophie para que lo siguiera a la planta baja.

Harry hizo un movimiento brusco para que Ginny no le tocara el hombro y la miró enojado. ¿Por qué no había dejado mantenerlo en su lugar a ese sinvergüenza? Casi lo había defendido y no había dicho nada a las insinuaciones que le había hecho.

-Oh, no me digas que te enojaste por eso. Estamos en la nave nodriza del enemigo. Hay que actuar con cautela, mi buen amigo – dijo Ginny cruzándose de brazos – Y tú eres el gran auror aquí.

-Hmp… - Hizo un sonido extraño y se alzó de hombros.

-Vamos al cuarto de Arthur – Se giró y fue hasta la puerta del fondo. Él la siguió – Ya tengo una idea buenísima. Todo resultará bien si trajiste la poción para que sea Bárbara.

-Por supuesto que la traje.

Su cuarto era muy moderno y a la vanguardia en las tendencias de decoración. Estaba decorado con una tendencia neonaturalista. Ginny buscó entre su estante de libros, y otras cosas lo que buscaba. Harry sólo se limitó a observar que sino conociera a Arthur diría que es… gay. Ningún hombre le dedicaría tanto tiempo a su habitación.

-¡Sí! – gritó Ginny cuando sacó de su escritorio su celular. El celular de Arthur – Bueno… ahora a ver su lista de contactos…

-¿Para qué quieres saber a quién tiene?

-Para que sepas, Harry, se nota a leguas que Arthur es un casanova y que debe tener varias noviecitas por allí. Y como era de esperarse, todas tienen un corazoncito justo al lado de su nombre de contacto – dijo sonriendo – ¿Crees que puedas hablar como él? Imitar su voz…

-Eh… No creo – respondió confundido.

-Ay, eres tan… inservible a veces - musitó llevándose el auricular al oído – Buenas noches. Soy Bárbara Zipper, secretaria del señor Arthur Maxplank – Se escuchó que una voz de mujer responderle – Quería preguntarle si vendrá o no a la fiesta otoñal del señor… Es que no me ha llegado su confirmación y él me ordenó estrictamente insistiera en que viniera – Se quedó en silencio esperando la respuesta - ¿No le llegó la invitación? Oh, Merlín. Discúlpeme. La lechuza últimamente no está tan sana como antes… Bueno, le informó que ahora se está dando la fiesta. El señor Maxplank le encantaría contar con su participación - dijo con aquella voz gélida e imparcial – Me alegro. Se lo diré de inmediato. Debe venir vestida formalmente. Sí, sí, en su casa. Gracias y disculpe el incidente.

-Eso fue…

-Y espérate a que llame a las otras diez noviecitas para que vengan. No las invitó porque Hermione estaría aquí – explicó lo obvio de la situación.

-¡Eres brillante! Cuando encuentren a Arthur y todas se vean… Será catastrófico.

-Y nos habremos librado de Arthur, por lo que el único problema sería La Loca.

Ginny hizo lo mismo nueve veces más. En todos los casos se repitió que la invitación no le había llegado por "problemas con la lechuza" y Ginny le decía que Arthur estaría muy feliz si asistiera porque tenía muchas ganas de verla.

-Ahora tengo que transformarme. Dame la botella y me voy al baño – Extendió su mano.

-Bueno… Te esperaré abajo, en el bar.

-Vale, pero cuando veas que ya me transformé deshazte de Sophie como puedas – le advirtió.

Bajó y fue directamente al bar. Pidió un vaso de vodka muy cargado. La verdad no quería beber ni emborracharse, pero el tener tan cerca de Ginny le afectaba. Había estado tres días sin verla y cuando la vio en el departamento de Ron, allí, más hermosa y perfecta que nunca, todo se le confundió. ¿Por qué se sentía así con ella? Era tan extraño. Y desde hacía un tiempo ya era así. Tenía pensamientos muy… romántico para con ella. Estaba muy confundido. Había tenido ocasionales romances durante toda su vida, y la única mujer con la que había pasado tanto tiempo sin sentir nada más que amistad y hermandad era Hermione. Últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo con la pelirroja. Pero no podía ser sólo eso. Ella era tan diferente a él, tan distinta.

Giró para buscar con la mirada a sus amigos. Sonrió al ver que Ron y Hermione bailaban felices. Hacían una linda pareja… Mas su sonrisa desapareció cuando vio merodeando entre los invitados a Arthur y Sophie. Bebió todo lo que quedaba de vodka en su vaso y pensó rápidamente en cómo distraerlos. Los dos cuchicheaban y finalmente Sophie asintió y con unos movimientos muy sutiles pasando entre los bailarines casi llegaba adonde estaba la parejita protegida.

Prácticamente corrió hasta llegar donde Sophie.

-Tú vienes conmigo – le dijo agarrándole el brazo.

-¿Cuál es tu problema, Potter? – preguntó tratando de soltarse.

-Te lo diré si me acompañas, querida Patil. O juro que te mandaré a Azkaban por no cooperar con la justicia…

La chica casi le escupió en los zapatos, pero aún así dejó que Harry la condujera hasta la entrada del departamento, junto al armario de los abrigos, y esperó con impaciencia y con poco interés que le dijera por qué quería hablar con ella.

-¿Por qué tienes que estar haciendo esto? – preguntó sin un tono de reproche, ni de odio; sino que se podía traslucir la pena que le causaba ver a Sophie arrastrarse de esa forma por un hombre – Es realmente patético… Creo que sabes que estás tratando de separar a una pareja que se aman, que se amarán por siempre.

-Si esperas que sienta remordimientos y que lloré como una idiota, estás equivocado – respondió cruzándose de brazos. Harry la fulminó con la mirada y ella sólo la esquivó – Yo lo amo.

-Es imposible llamarle amor a tu locura. Estás obsesionada, empecinada en arruinarle la vida a Ron.

-Él merece estar conmigo. Ella es poca cosa – dijo impulsivamente y Harry le dio algo de miedo su tono de voz – Hermione Granger no es más que una sangre sucia que quiere estar con mi Ron, mío. Si ella no aprovechó tenerlo cuando estaban en el colegio, ése es su problema… Pero ahora es mío. Y no permitiré que unos intrusos, como Ginny y tú, vengan a arruinar mi plan de vida.

-Bueno, Sophie, realmente quise racionalizar contigo. Tratar de convencerme que eras un ser humano civilizado – Negó con la cabeza y chistó la lengua – Pero no me dejas alternativa.

-Oh… ¿Qué hará el Gran Harry Potter?

-Esto – Sonrió ampliamente al mostrarle que tenía su varita en las manos. Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente e intentó quitársela – No te diste cuenta que te la robé. Eres muy descuidada – comentó antes de reírse por lo estúpida que era – Y ahora… ¿Eres claustrofóbica?

-Eres un maldito, Potter. Robándome mi varita. ¡Te denunciaré!... ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Me da un poco de miedo los lugares cerrados y pequeños…

-¡Perfecto, porque ahora se te quitará el miedo! – Abrió la puerta del armario de los abrigos y chaquetas de los invitados - ¡Adiós! – La empujó y rápidamente cerró con magia la cerradura.

-¡DÉJAME SALIR! – chilló histérica.

-Te vendré a buscar como en unos… ¡Nunca! – respondió riéndose.

Se guardó la varita de Sophie en la chaqueta y buscó con la mirada a Ginny… Más bien dicho Bárbara. Encontró a una despampanante rubia de muy buenas atribuciones hablando junto al anfitrión de la fiesta, Arthur Maxplank, distrayéndolo completamente de su plan para separar a Ron de Hermione, la fiesta y todos los invitados.

Una punzada de celos atravesó su cuerpo, pero se esfumó al instante cuando Ginny le alzó el dedo pulgar y gesticulaba una gran felicitación al haberse desechó de La Loca. Parecía que había visto todo.

-… pero me alegra que hayas venido.

-Nunca me perdería pasar tiempo contigo – dijo ella volviendo a ponerle atención y le acarició una mejilla con suavidad, tanta que era una invitación para hacer algo más que hablar – No nos vemos hace tiempo. La verdad me sorprendió que me invitaras. Creí que te habías olvidado de mí.

-Jamás podría olvidarme de ti, dulzura. Sólo que trabajar en San Mungo es tan complicado… - se disculpó con un sonrisa muy bien ensayada.

-Oh, comprendo… - Se le acercó y le susurró de forma lujuriosa - ¿No quieres ir arriba? Me encantaría hacer otras cosas, no precisamente hablar.

-Como la dama diga – Le tomó la mano y la guió hasta el segundo piso.

El plan funcionaba a la perfección. Había deducido que Ginny distraería a Arthur lo más posible para que no hiciera nada en contra de Ron y Hermione hasta que llegaran las indeseadas invitadas de Ginny a arruinarle la fiesta. Allí se armaría la grande.

-¿Y cómo te baila la vida?

Harry levantó un poco la cabeza para observar que Ron había sido quien le había preguntado eso. Su amigo venía agotado, pero una con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-No sé cómo me baila… supongo que un baile normal. Oye, te ves muy feliz. ¿Dónde está tu novia? – preguntó alzando las cejas sugestivamente.

-Eh, fue al baño y quería buscar a Ginny; pero no está contigo… ¡Y no es mi novia!

-Ron, todos saben que si esta noche no terminan saliendo formalmente, los dos se suicidarán. Tiene que pasar algo entre ustedes, la situación no da para más – dijo encaminándose al bar para pedir otro vaso de vodka – No hay que dar más cuerda cuando se está acabando, la verdad…

-Entendí tu punto hace rato – le interrumpió el pelirrojo siguiéndole – Y espero que algo pase. Es difícil… ¿sabes?

-Pero no imposible – apuntó Harry apoyándole en el mesón del bar – Señor… ¿me podría dar un vodka, por favor? Gracias… Sólo debes atreverte a hablar. En general los hombres siempre tienen que tomar la iniciativa.

-Yo quiero una cerveza muggle. Gracias – le dijo al barman - Deberías seguir tu propio consejo.

-¿Cuál de todos los que te he dado en este tiempo? – preguntó sonriendo.

-El tomar la iniciativa…

-¿Con quién debo tomarla?

-Hablando de ciegos… - murmuró desviando la mirada – No importa. Lo que quería decirte antes es que se tiene que dar el momento. Sé que ya no soy un adolescente, pero necesito hacerlo con tacto.

-Algo que jamás has tenido, pero se puede lograr. Apela a tus sentimientos; eso siempre les gusta a las mujeres, pero de forma varonil, claro. No querrás que Hermione dude de tu orientación sexual.

El barman les trajo lo que habían pedido y empezaron a beber.

-¿Dónde está mi hermana? – inquirió el pelirrojo aún observando el lugar, comprobando que no veía otra cabellera pelirroja.

-Pues… se encontró con… una amiga de la escuela y fueron a hablar por allí – respondió sonando convincente.

-¡Muchachos! – Se giraron y vieron a Hermione. La castaña les sonrió – Los busqué por todos lados y se encontraban aquí bebiendo – Alzó la mano para llamar al barman - ¿Saben dónde está Ginny? También traté de encontrarla, pero no…

-Está con una antigua amiga de la escuela conversando por allí – dijo Ron lanzándole una mirada extraña a Harry – Oye, Harry… Sé que no es el momento, pero no me puedo contener…

-Ron, no – musitó Hermione tomándole la manga de la camisa – No es el lugar y son sólo… suposiciones tuyas – agregó rápidamente.

-Vamos, cálmate – le dijo Harry a su amiga - ¿Qué es, Ron?

-¿Qué hay entre mi hermana y tú?

Dejó su vaso en el mesón y sintió como las manos le sudaban. ¡La maldita pregunta que no quería que apareciera apareció! Ron no era idiota y ya se estaba dando cuenta que sentía cosas por Ginny. ¿Por qué había pasado? No era nada serio –o eso quería creer- y sólo era un enamoramiento pasajero porque había pasado mucho tiempo con ella… ¿Y ahora qué le respondería a Ron? Decirle la verdad o mentirle. Era su amigo, su mejor amigo y decirle la verdad era lo correcto, aunque mentirle era mucho más fácil.

El barman llegó y Hermione, mirando de reojo todas las reacciones de Ron y Harry, pidió una gaseosa.

-No hay nada entre nosotros. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? – Bebió todo lo que quedaba de su vodka.

-Oh, no te hagas el desentendido… Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero.

-Creo que no deberíamos hablar de esto en una fiesta – puntualizó Hermione tratando de salvar la situación - ¿Por qué no vamos a bailar, Ron?

-Me pregunto cuándo será el día en que le preguntes a mi hermana si quiere salir contigo formalmente, porque con ella no se puede jugar, Harry. Es mi hermana y es el tesoro familiar. Todo va en serio con ella – dijo Ron con las orejas rojas.

-¡Sólo me hice amigo de Ginny!

-Amigo, amigo… ¿Entonces por qué te preocupas tanto por ella?

-Porque eso hacen los amigos – se defendió rápidamente – Tú también lo haces por Hermione y ella por ti.

-Pero…

-¡Nada de peros! – Harry se enrojeció de rabia y sin importarle nada dijo algo que no debería haber desvelado – Si tanto me echas la culpa que paso tiempo con tu hermana sin tener nada formal, tal vez eso se deba a que ambos nos pidieron que viéramos la forma de juntarlos porque son tan imbéciles que aún no se atreven a decirse que se quieren… Me tienen aburrido. Hemos tenido que ser sus cupidos, ayudándoles en cada uno de sus encuentros y cada vez que iban a acercarse, a concretar algo, seguían en lo mismo de ser sólo amigos… Así que respondiendo tu primera pregunta: Lo que hay entre tu hermana y yo es un negocio de ayuda a un par de estúpidos. ¿Contento?

Se fue empujando a un par de personas porque no lo dejaban pasar. Lo único que pudo escuchar fue un bufido de Ron y un tosido de Hermione, ya que la música estaba tan fuerte que le impedía escuchar algo más.

Tal vez no debería haber dicho todo eso. La idea era que Ron y Hermione pudieran decirse lo que sentían de forma autónoma. Ginny y él estaban interviniendo mucho en el destino para que ellos tuvieran las posibilidades; pero ya restregarles en la cara la verdad… Bueno, de todas formas cada uno pidió por separado ayuda. La coincidencia es que a él se le había ocurrido citar a Ginny porque era la mejor amiga de Hermione y proponerle la idea de actuar juntos para resolver el problema de años y años de esos dos.

Se tentó en volver al bar para pedir otro vodka… Pero no podía emborracharse. Ya se sentía algo mareado y si tomaba algo más quedaría en el suelo o no se haría responsable de sus acciones.

-Disculpa… ¿Sabes dónde está Arthur Maxplank?

Harry giró al escuchar una voz muy suave y se encontró con una muchacha muy linda –claro, si omitía otros adjetivos que se le venían a la mente, pero mejor no los decía, ya que eran producto de su mente masculina-. Era una morena alta, con cabello liso y un vestido muy corto que dejaba al descubierto sus larguísimas y esbeltas piernas.

-En el segundo piso, creo – respondió quitando la vista de sus piernas - ¿Por qué lo buscas? – inquirió con rapidez, pero se dio cuenta que fue algo maleducado – Oh, discúlpame. No quería sonar…

-Podría decirse que soy su novia. Y no importa… Me llamo Jenny. Tú debes ser el famoso Harry Potter – dijo señalando la cicatriz de su frente – Un gusto conocerte. No sabía que eras amigo de Arthur.

-Sí, nos conocemos.

-¿Sabes? En un principio no iba a venir, pero la secretaria de Arthur me llamó para avisarme. ¿Cómo es posible que tengan problemas con la lechuza? Me parece muy raro.

-A veces pasa. Pero estás aquí y espero que la pases bien… ¿Quieres que te acompañe a buscarlo?

-No, gracias. Seguramente debe estar en su cuarto hablando con sus amigos… Iré yo – Sonrió e inclinó levemente la cabeza – Nos vemos después, Harry. Me alegró conocerte, eres divino.

-Adiós. Tú también eres un encanto – se despidió y no pudo evitar reírse al imaginar qué pasaría cuando Jenny llegara a encontrar a Arthur.

Vio que Ron y Hermione iban tomados de las manos a una de los balcones del departamento, así que se dirigió al bar con intención de tomar una cerveza de mantequilla. Pensó que ese sería un buen momento para que sus amigos se emparejaran formalmente… Una confesión a la luz de la luna y en un balcón no era nada malo.

-Oye… ¿por casualidad no sabes dónde está el anfitrión de la fiesta? – le preguntó alguien y le tocó el hombro.

-Sí, sí – asintió él girándose.

-Genial. Soy Catherine, la novia de Arthur – dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Harry sonrió y empezó a hablar cortésmente con la despampanante rubia. Esto se iría a poner muy bueno… ¿Cuántas novias de Arthur faltaban por llegar?

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola, mundo! Este capítulo es… raro. Para decir la verdad no me gustó (casi nunca me gusta lo que hago), pero era eso o subir en no sé cuántos días más. Así que mejor opté por esto que es medianamente decente y prometerles harto empeño para que el próximo sea buenísimo. 

Bueno, atzweasley me pidió recomendaciones de las series de anime que me están enviciando y daré aquí algunas opciones: _Dragon Ball Z_ porque es genial. Simplemente me encanta. Recomendaría DB, pero la encuentro tan fome; por eso mejor DBZ que tiene más de 200 capítulos y todos excelentes. _Dragon Ball GT_ sólo porque cuando ésta salió, yo tenía como 12 años y la obsesión anime se me había pasado, así que recupero el tiempo perdido. _Ragnarok_ es la serie en la que está basado el juego Ragnarok. Es muy buena! Tal vez la trama sea algo común, pero es muy graciosa… _Paradise Kiss_ que es algo huequita, pero no sólo tiene que ver con el ser modelo, sino con el cambio de vida de adolescente a adulto. Y básicamente esas serían mis recomendaciones.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Ustedes saben que son un gran apoyo. Recuerden que me pueden mandar sus reviews en el botón _GO _de abajo. Ya saben que para sugerencias, reclamos, bombas, virus, adulaciones y cosas de ese tipo van allí.

Mmm… Al fic le deben quedar unos 4 o 5 capítulos, para serles sincera. Y capítulos larguitos, así no se alarga tanto.

Cuídense mucho y tengan fuerza para la vida, adiós!


	14. Ese típico mal presentimiento

Capítulo 14:

Cerró el ventanal y un par de hojas alcanzaron a colarse para salir. Ella sonrió al ver como las hojas encantadas daban unas vueltitas y caían acompasadas al suelo. La naranja, la café, después la roja y por último una verde. Ron caminó hasta llegar al barandal del balcón y se giró, dejando que la mitad de la espalda se apoyara en el barandal. Miró a Hermione algo avergonzado.

-No sabía que tú también…

-Sí. Gran coincidencia – dijo ella torpemente – Parece que nuestros cupidos hicieron un gran trabajo porque estamos… acá…

Sus miradas se encontraron y de inmediato voltearon a ver a otro sitio. Ambos estaban colorados y sus corazones latían por mil.

**OoOoO**

Primero fue Jenny. Segunda Catherine. Tercera una rubia, que se notaba que era teñida porque esas raíces imposible que fueran naturales. Cuarta una chica muy baja. Quinta una que estaba muy buena. Con la sexta, Harry pensó que Arthur tenía excelente gusto en mujeres.

-… gracias – dijo ella y miró hacia el armario de la entrada – Cuando entré sentí unos ruidos raros provenientes de allí. Pareciera que un animal estuviera encerrado.

-No creo; tal vez sea un teléfono móvil de alguien que olvido en su túnica. Deben estar llamando – contestó pensando en cómo La Loca estaría gritando para que la fueran a rescatar.

-Sí, eso debe ser. Nos vemos después – Y se retiro con rumbo a las escaleras.

Con ésta ya eran siete. Siete novias y por lo que podía recordar Ginny había llamado a diez, y todas habían dicho que sí irían.

Sin muchas ganas de seguir allí, de pie, cerca de la escalera esperando a que cada mujer que llegara a la fiesta le preguntara dónde se encontraba el respetable anfitrión de la fiesta; se encaminó al bar para pedir su deseada cerveza de mantequilla. La garganta la tenía seca después de tanto sonsacar información a las novias de Arthur.

El barman parecía que ya lo conocía muy bien porque al verlo empezó a sacar la botella de vodka, pero al oír que quería una cerveza de mantequilla sonrió y le dijo:

-Menos mal, señor. Sería una pena ver a alguien tan respetado como usted en condiciones deplorables – dijo entregándole la botella y un vaso – Que la disfrute.

-Por supuesto. Me hará bien… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Manuel.

-Un nombre hispano.

-Sí, vengo de México. Estoy en Inglaterra desde hace dos años – respondió limpiándose las manos con un paño que tenía en el hombro.

Sino hubiera sido por Manuel la fiesta sería aburrida. Ginny no estaba, no quería pasar tiempo con Ron y Hermione después de lo que había pasado y La Loca estaba bien encerrada como para ir a molestarla un poco.

Pidió otra cerveza de mantequilla y pensó que ya debía haber pasado más de una hora. Ginny tenía que ser ella misma y era extraño que aún no volviera. Siguió hablando con Manuel, aunque el hombre de vez en cuando lo dejaba solo para atender a los demás invitados. Sí, estaba acaparando al único barman que había.

Como si su pensamiento fuera tan poderoso, una melena pelirroja apareció entre todas las demás melenas. A pesar de no ser muy alta, la muchacha se distinguía porque bajaba las escaleras y por la altura se notaba perfectamente que era ella. Harry suspiró aliviado al saber que si ella estaba bien, la situación estaba bien. Pocos segundos después la pelirroja llegó a su lado.

-Tengo mucho que contarte – dijo ella aguantándose las tremendas ganas de abrazarlo – Eh… quiero algo de beber. Estoy agotada.

-¡Manuel! – llamó el chico al barman - ¿Le traes, por favor, una botella de agua mineral? – Señaló a Ginny.

-Claro, señor Harry. De inmediato – dijo el hombre.

-¿Y por qué agua mineral, señor Harry? – preguntó abanicándose la cara. Se veía sofocada – Podría ser algo más rico como…

-Nada alcohólico para ti. Al menos por ahora – Manuel le pasó la botella a Ginny – Si quieres tomar otra cosita que sea cuando las cosas estén en calma.

-Ya, ya, ya – Bebió agua y respiró hondamente unos segundos para estar en óptimo estado - ¡Fue demasiado gracioso! Una por una empezaron a llegar y cuando habían unas cuatro todas dijimos que éramos la novia de Arthur. En vez de empezar a gritarse entre ellas mismas, porque, créeme que me daban miedo esas modelos pechugonas, se veían enojadas; pero para mi sorpresa empezaron a pedirle explicaciones a Arthur… ¡Y fue muy divertido! Empezaron a llegar las demás, así se iba agregando más leña al fuego. Ver la cara de sufrimiento de Arthur es un precio inalcanzable. Además de darle su merecido por ser un mentiroso y jugar con tantas mujeres a la vez, nos vengamos con creces de las maldades que nos ha hecho… ¡Hubieras estado allí! – terminó riéndose.

-La verdad sería increíble ver la cara de Arthur, pero me daría miedo estar en medio de esa pelea de… féminas.

-Es verdad. Hasta a mí me dio algo de miedo. Sólo que actuar como otra de las dolidas novias de Arthur ayudó a que la situación fuera más divertida. ¡Incluso dije que me había pedido matrimonio! Ahí sí que quedó la crema…

-Entonces tenemos que brindar por nuestro triunfo – Tomó lo poco que le queda de cerveza de mantequilla – Sophie ya ha pasado casi toda la noche encerrada en el armario y Arthur anda arreglando cuentas con sus novias.

Brindaron con alegría. Harry decidió omitir el pequeño detalle que había desvelado que Ron y Hermione habían pedido ayuda para estar juntos y que, curiosamente, era a los mismo implicados a quienes les había dicho. Cabía la gran posibilidad que Ginny quisiera matarlo allí mismo o que su alegría por vengarse del medicucho fuera tan grande que hasta le podría dar un gran beso. No sabía, y por si las moscas, mejor hacía como si aquello jamás hubiera pasado.

-¿Dónde están Ron y Hermione? – preguntó la pelirroja cerrando su botella de agua mineral – No están bailando…

-No sé. Hace tiempo no los veo… Quizás estén conversando de varias cosas – respondió esquivando su mirada magistralmente.

-¡Seguramente se deben estar diciendo que se aman! – gritó Ginny emocionada - ¡Qué bueno!

-Bueno por ellos y por nosotros. La verdad esto de ser cupido no me gusta mucho.

-Demasiado trabajo – asintió ella sonriendo – Oh, Harry, al fin tendremos libertad… Y que alguien me pague los daños psicológicos de haber tenido que unir a esos dos.

-Es cierto. No le aconsejaría a nadie…

-… hacer de cupido.

Siguieron conversando sobre su experiencia de ser cupidos y recordaron algunas de las anécdotas vividas.

-Pues, lo pasé bien. Sí, es verdad – aceptó Harry.

-Harry… - dijo en un tono bastante serio. Él la miró preocupado – Ahora que La Loca está perdiéndole el miedo a la oscuridad por allá lejos y Arthur aún está siendo atacado por sus novias… ¿qué haremos?

-Me preocupaste. ¿Para qué te pusiste tan seria?

-Ay, eres un exagerado. ¡Bailemos! – Bebió lo último de agua mineral – Por favor, quiero bailar hasta que la fiesta se acabe.

-No bailo, Ginny.

-Sí bailas. Bailarás conmigo.

-No me gusta bailar…

-Y a mí no me gusta que no te guste bailar. Vamos, hazlo por mí. Quiero bailar con alguien.

-¿No era que sólo serías bailar conmigo? – inquirió arqueando una ceja.

-Buen punto… veamos… Oye, ese moreno de allá se ve muy bien – comentó mirando a un hombre a unos metros de donde ellos estaban – Podría accidentalmente derramar mi _cosmopolitan_ y pedirle disculpas. De ahí podríamos hablar y lo invito a bailar.

-Lástima que no tengas un _cosmopolitan_, sino una botella vacía de agua mineral – contraatacó tratando de aparentar serenidad y no que ese comentario lo había puesto un poquito celoso.

-Oye, todo se puede pedir en la vida… Además tú sabes que con cualquier bebida alcohólica en la mano me pongo muy cariñosa…

El muchacho frunció el ceño y tomó de la mano a la pelirroja. Terminó de beberse lo poco que le quedaba de su cerveza de mantequilla y la llevó a la pista de baile.

-¿No era que a ti no te gustaba bailar? – gritó Ginny moviéndose energéticamente.

-¡No quiero verte cariñosa con un tipo raro!

-¡Sólo quieres que me ponga cariñosa contigo, eh, Potter!

Los dos se sonrojaron y siguieron bailando sin mirarse. Él al suelo y ella al techo.

**OoOoO**

Hermione sonrió y asintió sin mucha prisa. ¡Estaba viviendo al fin el momento que había soñado tanto! Habían conversado acerca de sus sentimientos y de las expectativas que tenían el uno del otro. Ya habiéndose confesado y dicho todo lo que había por declarar, Ron quiso formalizar y le pidió que fuera su novia formal. ¡Formal! Aquella novia a la que llevas a la casa de tu familia, la novia a la que presentas en público… Por supuesto que quería aceptar su proposición. Lo deseaba mucho.

-¡Soy tan feliz! – gritó Ron con las ganas de hacer el típico baile de los gemelos y Ginny cada vez que celebraban - ¡Sí, sí!

-Ron… - dijo la castaña y lo besó. Lo beso sintiéndose perfectamente feliz porque podía hacerlo cada vez que quisiera y donde quisiera, porque eran novios – Me gustaría seguir aquí, solos, abrazados; pero está empezando a hacer frío – anunció separándose un poco de él - ¿Entremos?

-Está bien… pero si nos encontramos con el querido anfitrión mi noche se arruinará. Quiero estar en paz y contigo.

-Eso no pasará. Hay mucha gente y si nos encontramos con él, pues que así sea. Ahora estamos juntos, Ron – dijo tomándole la mano y abrió el ventanal.

Entraron al departamento sintiéndose algo ajenos a la diversión descomunal de allí, a la euforia de las personas que bailaban con sus vasos en alto para evitar derramar lo que bebían, a las conversaciones de los diferentes asistentes. Pero aún así no les incómodo. Se sentían tan bien, tan felices que el sentirse ajenos los hacía sentirse bien, porque estaban viviendo una nueva etapas en sus vidas. Por fin se habían declarado y estaban juntos. Después de tantos años, discusiones, malos entendidos y obstáculos; estaban juntos. Ron y Hermione eran novios.

El pelirrojo buscó a Harry hacia la dirección que lo había visto caminando después de haberles dicho que, literalmente, habían recurrido a las mismas personas para estar juntos. Su amigo no se encontraba en lo que se podría denominar la entrada del departamento. Tampoco en el bar, como pensaba.

-Oh, Ginny y… - dijo Hermione tirando un poco de la camisa de su novio al ver en la pista de baile a Harry y Ginny.

-¿Si? – preguntó él volteando a verla cariñosamente.

-Mira – Apuntó hacia donde estaban.

Entre algunas parejas bailando y saltando, entre las luces moviéndose paranoicamente iluminando todo el lugar, entre las hojas cayendo desde el techo encantado; entre todo eso estaban Harry y Ginny bailando animadamente. Pero lo que llamaba la atención era la forma en que se miraban.

-Con que ese maldito… ¡se aprovechó de mi petición! – exclamó Ron frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo sospechaba. Es mucho más que una simple recaída… se aman – dijo Hermione suspirando.

Esa forma particular en que se miraban los delataba. Aunque estuvieran bailando una canción muy movida, el brillo particular de sus ojos, las sonrisas que se sacaban y la contemplación mutua era típica de un par de chiquillos enamorados. Muchas veces Ron y Hermione se habían mirado de esa forma, por lo que sabían muy bien lo que estaba pasando entre ellos.

Ron tenía muchas ganas de ir a separarlos y de exigir una explicación de su comportamiento, pero debía aceptar que, en lo más profundo se su ser, le agradaba la idea de ver a su mejor amigo y a su hermana. Se complementaban. La personalidad de Harry necesitaba la de Ginny para que sacara su mayor potencial y así viceversa. Y es por eso que el pelirrojo sólo los miró en silencio.

-Mejor vayamos a esperarlos… De todas formas no creo que se demoren. Ya son más de las dos de la madrigada – dijo Hermione haciéndole un cariño en la mejilla - ¿Quieres tomar algo y nos sentamos por allá?

-Está bien – asintió él sonriéndole y la acompañó.

Pidieron cerveza de mantequilla a Manuel, el barman, y se fueron a sentar donde habían unas pequeñas mesas montadas junto con unas cómodas sillitas. Obviamente para seguir con el tema del otoño, las mesas tenían cristales incrustados con forma de hojas secas mientras que las sillas y la leve iluminación era en tonos anacarados y rojos.

Más que conversar hicieron lo que cualquier pareja recién unida haría: Aprovechar el tiempo haciendo sus cositas. Ron y Hermione no se separaron casi en ningún instante, sólo para beber un poco de sus cervezas y para mantener un diálogo de unos diez minutos para luego seguir haciéndose arrumacos y cariños.

-Bah, que asco – les interrumpió una voz.

Se separaron y vieron que Harry estaba sentado en la silla al frente de ellos mientras que Ginny se ponía su abrigo.

-No sé para que tuvimos que ayudarlos si esta visión es… - siguió diciendo la pelirroja burlonamente – repugnante.

-No menos que tu cara – le dijo su hermano riéndose.

-Así que son novios… ¿verdad? – preguntó Harry juntando las manos mientras murmuraba pequeñas pliegas a Merlín de que así fuera.

-¡Que poca fe nos tienen! – comentó Hermione ofendiéndose – Por supuesto que sí. Estamos disfrutando todo el tiempo perdido. ¿No, Ron? – inquirió colgándose de su brazo melosamente.

-Por supuesto – dijo sonriendo.

-¿Por qué no nos vamos antes que empiecen a comentar cómo se prometieron amor eterno? – preguntó Ginny cruzándose de brazos. Bostezó – Quiero irme para no seguir viendo esto.

-Admite que tienes sueño, niña – le dijo Ron poniéndose de pie – Todavía eres mi pequeña hermana que necesita dormirse a las ocho de la noche.

-¡Ay, eres un insoportable! – se quejó la pelirroja sacándole la lengua.

-Pero si digo la verdad, enana… Tenemos que buscar nuestros abrigos.

-Aquí están. Me tomé la libertad de traérselos – dijo Harry pasándoselos. Se rió y Ginny también: Le hicieron una pequeña visita a Sophie en el armario.

Ron y Hermione terminaron de beber sus cervezas de mantequilla y se pusieron sus abrigos para irse. El pelirrojo le ofreció a Hermione acompañarla a su casa y ella aceptó.

-Pues, bien. ¿Vamos a desaparecernos desde el pasillo? – preguntó Harry – Hay mucha gente aquí y es difícil concentrarse con tanto ruido.

-Es cierto. Vayamos – dijeron Ron, Hermione y Ginny.

Caminaron hasta la puerta de salida. Una vez que pasaron junto al armario escucharon unos ruidos provenientes de allí y Ron preguntó qué había allí. Harry y Ginny sólo se limitaron a alzarse de hombros mientras intercambiaban unas sonrisas divertidas. Salieron al pasillo desierto del edificio.

-¿Viste que no tuviste que encontrarte con Arthur? – le comentó Hermione a Ron.

-Seguramente él debe estar ocupado con otras cosas en la fiesta… como es el anfitrión – musitó Ginny chasqueando la lengua – Hermanito de mi alma…

-¿Qué?

-¿Puedo ir a tu casa mañana? Quiero pasar tiempo de caridad contigo – mintió descaradamente. En realidad quería decirle a Ron que se iría a Sudamérica la próxima semana.

-Claro, anda. Podrías ir a almorzar…

-Para que yo prepare el almuerzo. Eres tan flojo – Torció los ojos mientras Harry y Hermione rieron – Bueno, me voy.

-Yo también. Mañana será domingo y tengo que trabajar… malditos turnos. Y más encima temprano. Estoy muerto – dijo Harry pensando en lo horrible que sería su día siguiente.

Ron y Hermione se miraron de forma cómplice y asintieron.

-Eh… antes que se vayan… queremos agradecerles por habernos ayudado – dijo la castaña mirándolos alternadamente – De verdad me encanta tener amigos como ustedes – Abrazó a Harry y Ginny.

-Sin ustedes no sé si hubiéramos terminado de esta forma – asintió Ron y le dio una palmada a Harry en la espalda y a Ginny simplemente le desordenó un poco el pelo – Muchas gracias, cupidos.

-Así nos llamábamos cada vez que teníamos una misión para que ustedes tuvieran la posibilidad de declararse – comentó la pelirroja riendo mientras se ordenaba el pelo.

Harry allí cayó en la cuenta que todo había acabado. Sus amigos ya estaban juntos y los cupidos habían cumplido su misión. Ya no había ninguna razón para llamarla, para recibir sus visitas en el ministerio, para ir a su departamento y comprobar que era un desastre… para verla cada día. Sólo estaban pasando más tiempo porque sus amigos les pidieron un favor. Era sólo una casualidad y no sabía por qué le dolía tanto el hecho que ya no viera a Ginny tan seguido. Se estaba convirtiendo en una parte muy importante de su vida de forma temporal. _Temporal_. Como le gustaría que fuera de forma permanente.

La pelirroja se despidió de su hermano, de su amiga y por último de Harry. Le iba a dar un beso en la mejilla, pero a último minuto simplemente lo abrazó. Simplemente le dio un abrazo muy apretado y simplemente fue de algunos segundos de duración. Y simplemente eso a Harry le desgarró el alma.

-Nos vemos. Adiós… Y no fue nada. Ustedes merecen estar juntos, aunque no se excedan. Nunca más volverán a oír esto de mí. Es mi momento sentimental. ¿Vale? – les dijo a Ron y Hermione sonriendo y desapareció.

Apareció en su departamento. Se quitó el abrigo y lo lanzó al sillón. Se quito sus tacones y los dejó por allí regados y dejó el reloj y todos sus accesorios en la mesita de centro. Cerró fuertemente los ojos y agradeció el hecho de haberse retirado justo en el momento en que los antidepresivos estaban dejando de tener efecto. Si hubiera sido por ella, habría terminado la noche entera llorando como magdalena sin consuelo. Unas lágrimas salieron con fuerza de sus ojos, con fuerza porque estaban aprisionadas desde hacía horas, con fuerza porque así quería llorar Ginny.

La pelirroja de deshizo su elegante peinado y dejó que su cabello cayera sin estructura alguna. Se lanzó en su cama y lloró. Incluso gritó y gimió para tratar de sacarse todo el peso que llevaba encima.

Volvió a ver su rostro cuando cerró los ojos. Allí estaba Harry Potter penándola sin piedad. ¿Por qué había pasado eso justo cuando su destino le ponía la posibilidad de irse? Todo por culpa de Ron y Hermione. Todo porque Hermione le mandó esa condenada carta pidiéndole ayuda… Y a cambio unos cupidos la habían enamorado. Sí, habían hecho que tropezara con la misma piedra. La misma herida se le volvió a abrir y no quería, no quería volver a lo mismo. ¿Lo cupidos no podían sacar la flecha de su corazón y así desenamorarse?

**OoOoO**

'_Queridos papá y mamá:_

_Oh, cuánto los extraño. Ya quiero ir a La Madriguera a comer la rica comida tuya, mamá, y a acurrucarme a tu lado, papá. Es como si volviera a mi niñez, cuando tenía unos 8 años, y me encantaba ir a acostarme en la cama de ustedes en las mañanas. ¿Se acuerdan? Estaba calentita entre ustedes mientras dormíamos o me hacían cariño… bueno, creo que soy la única de los hijos que puede tener el placer de decir eso por ser la única niña y con privilegios sobre mis hermanos. Me imagino qué hubiera pasado si hubieran tenido a sus siete hijos encamarados todas las mañanas de invierno allí._

_Bueno, esta carta no es para recordar esos momentos… Como bien saben desde mi última carta, he estado tratando de conseguir trabajo desesperadamente. Después de odiar al mundo laboral con toda mi alma por fin tengo buenas noticias. ¡Sí, tengo trabajo! Es un milagro._

_El motivo de la carta es, no sólo para decirle que los amo demasiado, sino para informarles que tengo algo muy importante que informarles. Debe haber una reunión familiar de emergencia. Y con una reunión familiar sólo sigo los siete… mejor digo seis hermanos Weasleys originales y en buenos términos –o sea: no esposas, no novias (¡pobre Ron! Sin su querida y amada Hermione), no hijos ni animales molestos-. ¿Podría ser hoy en la noche? Oh, sí, sí; algo apresurado, pero es urgente. Y no se pueden negar porque hay cartas similares para Charlie, Bill y los gemelos… que no pienso reescribir. A Ron no le mandó una carta porque está ahora mismo conmigo (sólo lo aclaro para que no piensen que ignoro a mi adorado hermano mayor)._

_¡Nos vemos en la noche, padres míos! Los quiero mucho, recuérdenlo y no se preocupen por la comida. Aquí estoy preparando algo en la casa de Ron para la cena._

_Cuídense mucho y hasta la noche,_

_Ginny W.'_

Suspiró después de leer la carta y la metió en su sobre. Cerró la carta y la depositó junto a otras tres iguales, sólo que con diferentes destinatarios. No pudo dejar de sentirse pésimo y le invadió una pena enorme. Sabía que sus padres, Bill, Charlie y los gemelos se morirían al oír la noticia de Ginny. Ella era la niña de la familia, la hermana a la que todos protegían y molestaban. Sin ella todo sería… diferente. Sería cambiarles la realidad porque Ginny siempre había estado presente en sus vidas. Fuera la menor, la que nació al último, aún así su presencia era muy importante. La seguidora de los gemelos, la mente brillante y maquiavélica, la bromista… Era, por decirlo así, el alma de la familia.

-¿Está bien, verdad? – preguntó saliendo de la cocina trayendo un café.

-Sí… pero si esta noche planeas salir viva e intacta de la casa… - le dijo tomando la taza y sonriéndole penosamente a su hermana.

Ginny había llegado a la una en punto. Se sorprendió al ver que la apariencia de su hermana era tan diferente a la de la noche: Se veía pálida, ojerosa, con los ojos hinchados y demacrada. Traía un polerón suelto y unos pantalones con zapatillas. Se veía descuidada y cansada.

En un principio no supo por qué Ginny quería pasar "tiempo de caridad" con él, pero una vez que la muchacha se dijo todo…

-Tienes que decírselo a tu familia – dijo Hermione, quien había llegado unos minutos después pensando que el ambiente en la casa de Ron estaría más animado y propenso para más romanticismo, siguiendo a Ginny desde la cocina – Está bien.

-No puedo creerlo – dijo Ron bebiéndose casi todo el café de un sorbo - ¿No hay otra posibilidad?... ¡Debe haber más de un trabajo disponible para ti!

-En Londres no, Ron – dijo Ginny sentándose al lado de su hermano – No hay… créeme que irme no fue mi primera opción. Es la única solución que hay.

-¿Por qué te vas? Por favor, Ginny, aún eres muy joven. Puedes esperar unos años y luego trabaja. De seguro encontrarás algo.

-¿Y cuántos años debo esperar?... – preguntó la pelirroja molestándose - ¿1 año, 2, 3, 5, 10, 12, 15? Si hago eso seré sólo una desempleada. Veré pasar toda mi vida y ya estaré siendo un ama de casa fracasada, sin hacer nada, sin vida. No seré nada útil más que para llenarme de niños y prepararle la comida a mi esposo. ¿Crees que merezco eso?

-¿Y qué tiene de malo? Mamá es un ama de casa y es admirable. No me digas que desprecias la vida que mamá ha llevado.

-A mamá la quiero y la admiro sobre todas las personas. Es admirable que haya tenido que sacrificar su futuro teniendo siete hijos, criarlos, mantener una casa, soportar todos los tiempo oscuros de Voldemort y amando a su esposo. Eso es valioso y realmente la admiro por eso – dijo la pelirroja llorando – Pero eso no quiere decir que quiera lo mismo para mí… yo no quiero ser un ama de casa siempre. Quiero trabajar, defender a los desvalidos, poner justicia en este mundo, hacer la sociedad más tolerable y llevadera. ¡Quiero justicia! Y mis sueños no están relacionados con ser igual a mamá… - Hermione le puso una mano en el hombro sin decir nada – Por supuesto que algún día quiero formar una familia y que mi familia ser tan igual a la nuestra. Veo como nuestros padres se quieren y yo quiero algo así. Pero también hay otros sueños…

Dejó la taza de café en la mesita de centro y miró detenidamente a su hermana.

-Ginny… te voy a extrañar tanto – le dijo con los ojos brillosos y demostrando sin tapujos el cariño que le tenía a su hermana menor.

-Por favor, comprende – le pidió lanzándose a él y lo abrazó por la cintura mientras lloraba incesantemente – Tú más que nadie tiene que apoyarme… eres uno de mis hermanos favoritos y quiero que me apoyes, que me entiendas.

Ni dijo nada. Su mirada se perdió y se abstrajo en sus pensamientos¿Cómo sería la vida de ellos sin Ginny? Debía aceptar que la única ocasión en donde su vida no había estado Ginny presente fue su primer año en Hogwarts. Era su primer año, tenía clases, iba a Hogwarts, era amigo de Harry, luego vino Hermione, estaba lejos de casa… Pero, a pesar de esa ocasión, su hermana siempre había sido una parte importante de su vida.

Sin tener la certeza de por qué se le pasó por la mente y justo en ese momento se quería fijar en Hermione, posó sus ojos azules en su novia, sentada al lado de Ginny y separada de él por la pelirroja, quien le acariciaba la cabeza a Ginny en silencio. Se podía percibir la tristeza que embargaba la castaña, pero existía una parcimonia que a Ron le hizo deducir que ella ya sabía que Ginny se iba. Bueno, eran grandes amigas desde niñas y trató de no enojarse pensando que era obvio que siendo mejores amigas, su hermana iría primero donde Hermione a contarle.

-Creo que te… entiendo – dijo finalmente sin observar a Ginny. La pelirroja se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió sorprendida por ver que Ron no seguiría acatando sus argumentos – Sí, te entiendo, pero eso no quiere decir que acepto tu decisión.

-¡Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron! – chilló emocionada y se lanzó a las piernas de su hermano, en donde reposó la cabeza y cerró los ojos cansada – Te lo agradezco tanto. No sabes cuánto significa para mí que me entiendas, que me dejes ir…

-Sólo lo hago porque si esto te hace feliz... – Miró a Hermione y ésta asintió orgullosa de la actitud madura de él – Además que me da pena darte tanta lata, si después vendrán las peleas de los papás y las amenazas de los otros hermanos.

-No tengo ni ganas para pelear contigo y tus idioteces. Estoy agotada y muy triste – comentó mientras él le hacía cariño en la cabeza – Me da pena irme y dejarlos, pero no me queda otra. Espero que algún día, muy cercano, vuelva a Londres y vuelva a estar con ustedes, con mi familia. Me da pena perderlo todo…

-A nosotros no nos perderás Ginny. Siempre te vamos a querer incondicionalmente. ¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó Hermione escuchando con cuidado las palabras de su amiga.

Aquella pregunta quedó sin respuesta, pero ese silencio fue muy bien interpretado por Ron y Hermione. Una vez que habían llegado al departamento de ella muy en la madrigada, empezaron a conversar e inevitablemente salió el tema de Harry y Ginny. Se notaba que esos dos se habían enamorado sin quererlo. Y ahora que Ginny decía que no quería perderlo todo, pareciera que, ineludiblemente, hacía mención a Harry Potter. Los dos se miraron sabiendo muy bien lo que pasaba y Ron sólo siguió acariciándole el cabello a su hermana mientras Hermione se levantó llevando la taza de café a la cocina.

-¿Él lo sabe? – le preguntó sin poder contener más – ¿Harry lo sabe?

-No… ¿qué te importa él ahora? – Se enderezó y entrecerró un poco sus ojos – Harry no tiene que estar al tanto de mi vida. Sólo le diré a los más cercanos.

-Claro, él es apenas un hombrecillo de por ahí que estuvo contigo más de un mes ayudando a que yo esté felizmente con Hermione.

-Ya te dije que no estoy de humor para tus idioteces, Ron – le advirtió.

-Dirás que son idioteces, pero sé muy bien que no es así. ¿Cómo crees que se va a poner Harry cuando sepas que te vas y no le dijiste nada?

Ginny se había preguntado muchas veces eso. ¿Cuántas veces en la noche y la mañana había cogido el celular para decirle todo? Pero había cortado la llamada y dejaba lo más lejos posible el celular del alcance de sus manos. No quería decírselo. Harry la había llamado al menos dos veces en esas diez horas que no habían estado juntos y no se osaba a contestarle. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Comentar lo bello que era que el romance épico de Ron y Hermione hasta tal grado que podrían hacer grandes fortunas escribiendo un guión para cine con la historia de ellos dos. ¿Y después? No quedaba más que decirle que se iba a Latinoamérica la semana siguiente.

-Lo creas o no para Harry eres alguien muy importante – dijo Hermione volviendo a la sala – Y para ti también. Pareciera que…

-¡No me vengas con lo mismo, Hermione! – Ginny se contuvo las ganas de lanzarle la mesa de centro a su amiga – Cuando te lo dije ayer me dijiste algo parecido, pero no mencionaste específicamente la palabra Amor.

-Tú misma la acabas de decir.

-¡No!... Argh, como odio que se metan en mi vida…

-Sólo estamos diciendo que podría ser un error que te vayas cuando tienes sentimientos para con Harry. ¿Hay algún problema con ello? Te estamos diciendo la verdad y no te obligamos a desistir de tu decisión – apuntó Ron viendo que su hermana estaba descontrolándose.

-Pero están usando argumentos sentimentalistas para que me quede. ¿No pueden aceptar que me voy y punto? Los quiero, entiéndanlo, los extrañaré a más no poder… ¡Y aún así me iré a trabajar al extranjero!

-Lo que no me queda claro es por qué acabas de decir que sólo a los más cercanos les contarías que te ibas… ¿Acaso no pasaste casi todos los días de varias semanas con él?

-Nunca he sido amiga de Harry. Si no mal lo recuerdo él es tu amigo, no mío – dijo poniéndose de pie – Sólo vine a decirte que me iba. ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de mandar pronto las cartas a los papás y los demás?

-Ginny…

-No, Ron, déjame. Ya entendí que no me tengo que ir porque soy una damisela sufriendo por amor. Oh, sí, me muero de amor por el caballero Potter montado en su corcel – dijo teatralmente y buscó su bolso.

-Ginny… acepta que te estamos diciendo la verdad. Para nosotros ya es doloroso aceptar que te vas. Te entendemos, pero te vas. Por eso entiende, aunque no lo aceptes como la verdad absoluta que cambiará tu mundo – Hermione le tomó el brazo a su amigo y la obligó a mirarla – Pensaste muy bien en tu decisión y ya la tomaste. Sería ilógico que usáramos esos argumentos para detenerte… aunque es verdad que nos encantaría que funcionaran, mas sólo sirven para expresarte que concordamos contigo en que perderás algo al irte.

El pelirrojo también se levantó y pasó sus brazos por el cuello de su hermana, dejando reposar su mentón en la cabeza de Ginny, mientras le decía que la quería mucho. Hermione abrazó a su amiga y también le dijo lo mismo.

¿Cómo era posible que le quedaran aún más lágrimas por derramar si había llorado tanto en esos últimos días? Dos gruesas corridas caían por sus mejillas mientras pensaba en lo afortunada que era de tener a un hermano y una amiga así, en lo afortunados que eran de estar juntos y saber que se amaban.

-Perderé a Harry, lo sé muy bien… Tendré que concertar una pequeña charla con mi Ginny Weasley de antaño para preguntarle cómo se le pasó el amor por Harry Potter… - terminó sellando así, lo que sería su gran confesión de último minuto – ¿Son felices ahora? Malditos, me hicieron aceptarlo y hablar. Los odio.

-Me… conformo… con que… lo… digas… enana del demonio – dijo Ron también llorando.

-No nos… odias… nos amas… - dijo Hermione, que siguiendo con la tradición, lloraba a mares.

Siguieron así un par de minutos hasta que Hermione propuso calmarse. No podían verse todos horribles y enfermizos, ella porque tenía que trabajar el día siguiente y ellos en especial porque en la noche se daría la noticia de Ginny.

-Nos vemos en la noche – se despidió la pelirroja colgándose el bolso en un hombro. Hermione la miró preocupada – No te preocupes, no me pondré a beber ni nada… aprendí que mis frustraciones no se van con el alcohol. Siguen en el mismo lugar y me dejan un rico dolor de cabeza.

-Es increíble que mantengas el sentido en una situación así – comentó su hermano dándole un golpecito en la espalda - ¿Quieres que te vaya a recoger para que vayamos juntos o…?

-Sí. Necesito ayuda psicológica antes de enfrentarme a… los Weasleys – Palideció un poco al imaginarse cómo sería enfrentarlos – Bueno, me voy. De ti no me despido porque nos vemos después… ¡Cuídate mucho, Hermione!

-Tú también y mucho. Tienes que estar tranquila.

-Lo intentaré… Y felicitaciones. Hacen una linda pareja. ¿Se dieron cuenta que acaban de tener su primera charla en ayuda de una desamparada? – les preguntó mirándolos sonriente.

-Lo que es raro es que tengamos que ayudar sentimentalmente a nuestra cupido – dijo Ron pasando un brazo por los hombros de Hermione y le tomó la mano cariñosamente.

-La vida es así. Siempre da vueltas y vueltas… - Se alzó de hombros y trató de seguir manteniendo su "buen ánimo" – Cuídense y cuidadito con hacer cositas malas. Recuerden siempre usar protección y…

-¡Ginny! – gritaron Ron y Hermione escandalizados.

-Como buena cupido les recuerdo que se debe hacer con precaución. Cúlpenme por preocuparme de su salud – Negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos – Además que cuando me vaya, creo que extrañaran que diga siempre cosas así… - Y desapareció con un ligero _plop._

Hermione suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza en el pecho de su novio.

-Creo que esto de no decirle nada a Harry va a terminar mal… - dijo muy triste.

-Yo también. Harry no es precisamente una persona calmada cuando se le revela algo que se le ha estado ocultando – Recordó con pesar los gritos que tuvieron que soportar cuando aún iban en Hogwarts – Aún así si veo a Harry y él me pregunta, le diré la verdad. No pienso mentirle.

-¿Sabes? Creo que si él lo llega a saber, Ginny no se irá… Él hará algo para que se quede. Tengo ese presentimiento.

-Hermione… me encanta estar así contigo – comentó acercándola más.

-Menos mal, sino me preocuparía que fuéramos novios y te diera asco – rió divertida antes que se besaran.

**OoOoO**

Sólo por su orgullo no la iría a llamar otra vez. Ginny no podía estar evitándolo. Seguramente, con lo despistada que era, el celular estaba perdido en algún recóndito rincón de su departamento y no lo había encontrado. Sí, eso tenía que ser. Aunque… ¿Para qué tenía la urgencia de escuchar su voz y de convencerse que ella no lo evitaba? Ciertamente la situación le estaba hartando. No se entendía ni a sí mismo, por lo que tenía serios problemas.

Dejó un montón de papeles en una rejilla y observó la pared en donde pegaba todas las fotografías, reportajes y cualquier cosa de las amenazas para la sociedad, así como una foto de Ron, Hermione y él en Hogwarts y otra con los Weasley. En la de los Weasley, Ginny no estaba. Ahora que lo recordaba, antes que Ron viniera a pedirle que necesitaba una mano con Hermione, la obstinada y graciosa pelirroja era insignificante en su vida. A veces la veía en una reunión familiar, pero no hablaba más de tres palabras con ella y ya no existía en su vida. Y sólo por una petición de su amigo, la pelirroja había pasado de ser sólo alguna reunión familiar y tres palabras a ser casi todos los días y grandes conversaciones. Pensó que sería bueno tener una foto de ella en la pared.

La tentación era muy grande. Demasiado. Su celular estaba allí, a tan sólo una estirada de brazo y podía llamarla de nuevo… Deseaba escuchar su voz.

"_Llamando a: Ginny Weasley"_ mostraba la pantalla una vez que buscó en su lista de contactos ese nombre de la perdición.

El típico pitito comenzó a sonar cada tres segundos. Esperó pacientemente. A los cinco pititos se escuchó un sonido raro y el celular comenzó a emitir el pitito continuo que quería decir que no estaba llamando a nadie. Intrigado repitió la misma operación. Esta vez sólo esperó dos pititos y la llamada se cortó… ¿Era lo que él imaginaba? Ginny le cancelaba la llamada. Sí, porque eso sólo ocurría cuando uno marcaba "_No contestar"_ o cualquier maldito símbolo de negación. ¿Por qué?

Trató de mantener la calma y la llamó de nuevo. De nuevo. De nuevo. Una y otra vez sin cansancio. Se estaba desesperando. No era sólo el que no le contestara, sino que presentía que algo malo pasaba… con ella.

-Eh… Mackenzie, saldré unos momentos. Vuelvo en diez minutos. Cualquier emergencia te dejo a cargo – le dijo a un muchacho saliendo de su oficina.

-Está bien, jefe – asintió él.

Cerró los ojos con todas las intenciones de aparecerse en el departamento de Ginny. ¿Y si estaba armando un escándalo? Tal vez Ginny estaba durmiendo y no quería que la molestaran, así que cortaba la llamada. Sería vergonzoso irrumpir diciendo que temía por su vida y Ginny le diría que era un paranoico… Pero ese mal presentimiento… Era experto en ellos. No por nada fue el elegido por Voldemort y tenía vastas experiencias en premoniciones a hechos fatídicos.

Pensó en preguntarle a Ron. Ella dijo que iría donde su hermano a almorzar, y seguramente él sabría.

Apareció rápidamente en la sala del departamento de Ron. Hermione se levantó del sillón al ver que su amigo se materializó en frente de ellos.

-Oh… Hola, Hermione – la saludó con rapidez y miró a Ron, quien estaba aún sentado en el sofá – Hola, Ron.

-Harry… ¿no estabas trabajando? – preguntó Hermione desconcertada – Dijiste que tenías mucho que hacer hoy. ¿Pasa algo malo?

-La verdad no lo sé. Tal vez Ron podría decírmelo.

-¿Yo?... Hmm, bueno… - asintió él mientras el color de la cara se le iba temiendo que el secreto de Ginny se revelara antes de lo que él pensaba.

-¿Qué pasa con Ginny? – preguntó muy serio – La llamé a su celular varias veces y me cancela la llamada. Es raro. Estoy un poco preocupado.

-Ron… - dijo Hermione lanzándole una mirada consternada a su novio.

-… Y como ella vino a almorzar aquí, pues, creí que…

-Harry, hay algo que debes saber – Ron se puso de pie y se quedó junto a Ginny.

¿Sabes con exactitud cuando ese mal presentimiento te lleva a ese momento en donde lo malo se te revela? Sientes como si tu corazón se fuera a salir y te das cuentas de esos pequeños detalles de la asfixiante situación, como que Hermione se muerde el labio inferior nerviosamente y que Ron cierra el puño o que sus miradas son muy evasoras, que te hacen sentir peor. Y cuando ya ves con pesar que el momento llegó. Que no estabas tan loco como creías porque sí pasaban cosas malas, como ver que ambos te miran fijamente…

-Ginny se… se… - empezó a decir Hermione con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Qué? – preguntó impaciente el muchacho.

-Ginny se va a ir, Harry – terminó ella con pesar.

-¿Adónde?... ¿A La Madriguera? – Temía que pensar en algo tan irrelevante como irse a vivir a la casa de sus padres o tener unas pequeñas vacaciones no era nada parecido a lo que sus amigos querían decirle, pero aún así quería que ese presentimiento no fuera real.

-No, Harry – dijo Ron con la voz, raramente, seria y fuerte – Ginny se va a Latinoamérica a trabajar la próxima semana. Se va a vivir a otro continente.

Pues, si lo has sentido, entonces sabes muy bien como Harry Potter vio que su mundo se despedazaba poco a poco. Un balde de agua fría lo bañó por completo mientras la imagen de una hermosa pelirroja era manchada con rabia. Mucha rabia.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **¡Hola! Ni yo misma me lo creo... ¡actualizo rápido! Sí, al menos con este fic. Es que como le queda poco y mi inspiración de lo dramático anda por los cielos, se me hizo fácil. Espero que esto siga así para no hacerlos esperar tanto porque sí sé que soy una caracol, me demoro, pero llego, no? (que tonta mi comparación).

Sólo debo darles las gracias a los pocos, pero lindos reviews que me llegaron en el capítulo anterior. Me anima saber que hay gente que no se olvida de este fic. Y recuerden que un review siempre es bienvenido, sólo presionen _Go_ más abajito y podrán decirme lo que piensan y sienten de este capítulo y el fic en general. Lo valoraré mucho! Gracias.

Al próximo capítulo sólo puedo decir... drama, mucho drama y amor, amor, amor. Todo se supo y las reacciones no se harán esperar.

Cuídense mucho y que les vaya bien, adiós!


	15. ¿De qué huyes?

Capítulo 15:

-Pues… esta reunión… - Ginny empezó a jugar con sus manos nerviosamente, pero dejó de hacerlo al darse cuenta que volvía a la manía que tenía a los tres años. Volvía a ser esa hermanita fastidiosa que hacía tantas maldades, que después debía decirle a sus papás que ella había encantado el sanitario, que ella había dejado accidentalmente su juguete en las escaleras justo cuando Fred venía bajando, y ese tipo de cosas. Ahora era diferente, ya era una mujer – Los invité a esta reunión porque tengo que decirles algo sumamente importante. Como todos saben, terminé derecho mágico, y por ningún lado encontré trabajo… hasta que me encontré con un amigo de Hogwarts y él me ayudó.

-¿Sólo nos llamaste para decirnos que no eres una cesante? – preguntó George frunciendo el ceño – Nunca pensé que fueras tan exagerada…

La muchacha suspiró y las ya usuales lágrimas se le agolparon en los ojos. El sentimiento de desolación que sentía desde hace días aumentó al contemplar a su familia reunida –a excepción de Percy, claro-, sin saber que la familia Weasley ya no estaría junta, porque la menor se iría del país, del continente. Observó detenidamente el rostro de cada uno y poco a poco una sonrisa aparecía cuando recordaba por qué cada hermano era tan especial para ella. Incluso con Ron.

Ron la fue a buscar a su departamento. Había llegado malhumorado y hasta le gritó, pero le pidió disculpas. Con un poco de miedo le contó que Harry había estado horas antes en su casa y preguntó por ella, le tuvo que decir la verdad y después de una pelea con Harry, él se fue abruptamente. Su amigo se veía afectado y eso le preocupaba a su hermano. Nunca había visto así a Harry, sólo cuando… Sirius y Dumbledore habían fallecido. Ron sentía una mezcla de culpabilidad, entre otras cosas, y rabia contra ella por haber sido una cobarde y no decirle a Harry nada. ¿Y cuál fue su reacción? Le gritó a su hermano, casi no le había dirigido la palabra. Una actitud muy madura, y nótese la ironía.

En fin… Se detuvo en sus padres y un sentimiento de gratitud la embriagó de sobremanera. Todo lo que era, su forma de ser, su personalidad, sus valores, todo era gracias a sus padres. Sus papás se habían sacrificado mucho para mantener a siete hijos con una buena educación y felices.

-Me ofrecieron trabajar para el ministerio de magia – dijo con la voz entrecortada – Pero en el área internacional, en las embajadas de Latinoamérica… Y acepté. Me iré el lunes.

Las reacciones eran casi iguales: los Weasley –a excepción de Ron- habían palidecido y casi sonreían para decirle que esa era una mala broma, pero estaban tan impactados con la noticia que se quedaron en silencio. Los únicos que se atrevieron a mirarse fueron sus padres, y Ginny no pudo adivinar qué se querían decir con esa mirada tan extraña.

Ron avanzó hasta ella y la abrazó. Ella le correspondió y le pidió disculpar por haberle gritado antes, pero agradecía su apoyo en ese momento tan difícil.

-Mi niña… mi pequeña… se va – murmuró Molly Weasley antes de romper a llorar desconsoladamente.

-¿Cuándo tomaste esta decisión? – le preguntó su padre muy serio.

-El viernes. Hablé con el señor Corner y él me ofreció esta posibilidad.

-¡Sólo fue hace dos días, Ginny! – exclamó Bill frunciendo el ceño – Es imposible que hayas siquiera pensado en irte del país en tan poco tiempo. Tienes que meditarlo mejor.

-Pero…

-Estás loca. Pensar en irte cuando eres joven, te puede pasar cualquier cosa en el extranjero – comentó Fred apretando los dientes molesto.

Ron soltó a su hermana y miró a sus hermanos duramente.

-Ustedes no piensan en lo que es mejor para Ginny – dijo tratando de no mirar a sus padres, porque sino no podría hablar para defenderla – Ginny ha sufrido buscando trabajo y nadie la ha querido contratar, en ningún sitio. La única posibilidad que tiene por el momento es irse del país.

-Como si trabajar fuera lo primordial… bien podría venirse a vivir con nuestros papás y ayudar a mamá con la casa. Tendría casa y comida – dijo Charlie.

-Yo quiero trabajar – dijo Ginny enojada - ¿Por qué no pueden entender eso? Lo que pasa es que como tengo puros hermanos machistas que creen que las mujeres se contentas con estar en la casa ayudando… ¡Claro! Pues fíjense que yo no soy como todas sus malditas esposas que la gran mayoría a desechado sus sueños por cuidar a sus hijos y por cuidarlos a ustedes, vagos., que ni pueden lavar una taza de té porque no les da el cerebro.

-¡Ginny! – gritó su padre mientras los cinco hermanos Weasley se quedaban pasmados por las palabras de su hermana menor - ¡Se respetuosa con tus hermanos!

-Está bien, pero no me retracto en lo que dije… Es la verdad – Se cruzó de brazos desafiante – Si no les gusta que me vaya, pues problema suyo porque me iré a Latinoamérica y trataré de hacer justicia en este mundo.

Ginny salió de la sala rápidamente sin decir nada. Ron pudo escuchar unos segundos después que el grifo del fregadero se abría y unos sonidos de cristales, como si hubiera sacado de la gaveta un vaso para tomar agua.

-¿Ya sabías todo esto, no? – inquirió su madre limpiándose sus lagrimones.

-Sí, hoy me lo dijo… No deberían hacerle esto. Entiéndanla y apóyenla. Ginny ya lo decidió, y aunque queramos que se vaya de nuestro lado, ella ya está mayor para decidir este tipo de cambios en su vida – Se acercó a su mamá y le dio un beso en la frente para tranquilizarla – Ella no ha estado bien tampoco. Sé que en el fondo quiere quedarse aquí, con su familia y en su patria, pero si quiere trabajar ahora mismo, tendrá que irse por un tiempo.

-Es sólo que… - Molly se dejó abrazar por su hijo menor.

-Es nuestra hermanita menor. Es nuestra "enana" Ginny – completó Fred después de suspirar.

-Lo que Ron dice es cierto. Hay que pensar en lo mejor y si ella quiere hacerlo, pues hay que respetar su decisión – Arthur se acomodó sus gafas y sonrió – Aunque como todo padre, quisiera que mi única niñita siempre estuviera a mi lado. Es una razón egoísta.

Los Weasley aceptaron de a poco la decisión de la menor. Los más reasientes fueron los gemelos, que tuvieron que recibir dos retos de su madre para que prometieran no hacer ninguna broma sobre el tema. Pero es que ninguno estaba de acuerdo en que ella se fuera. Debía haber más lugares en donde podría trabajar y esa posibilidad de irse al extranjero era muy exagerada. Aún si pensarán así, la querían tanto que la apoyarían. En especial si Ginny necesitaba el apoyo de su familia.

-Ginny, cariño… - dijo la señora Weasley entrando a la cocina junto con los demás.

La muchacha se giró y los miró enojada. Tenía la seguridad que Ron había hablado con ellos para hacerlos entrar en razón, pero era difícil que su familia diera el brazo a torcer. Ya esperaba que vinieran con todos sus dichos de que era la peor decisión que había tomado en su corta vida, y se sorprendió cuando su padre la abrazó junto con los demás diciéndole, como cuando era una niña pequeña e iba con él para que le quitara el miedo de la oscuridad, muy tiernamente:

-Hay que hacerte una buena despedida para que esta última semana sea inolvidable.

-¡Papá! – gritó Ginny sonriendo.

-Bueno, enana, si quieres irte… nadie te va a detener – dijo George de mala gana.

-Con tal que seas feliz y esto sea lo que quieras, está bien por nosotros – dijo Bill desordenándole el cabello.

-¡Oye, más cuidado!... No saben lo feliz que me hacen. Su apoyo es lo más importante para mí – dijo mientras lloraba de felicidad - ¡Los adoro!

Le encantaba estar en ese abrazo familiar y que todos apoyaran su decisión. Sabía que ninguno quería que se fuera, pero al menos la apoyaban y eso era lo importante. Estaba tan feliz. Se había quitado un peso de encima… Aunque no podía quitarse de la cabeza a Harry. ¿Dónde estaría? Ron le había dicho que se fue muy afectado de su casa. Ojala no cometiera una locura. Era algo exagerado pensar eso, si de todas formas con Harry no tenían ninguna relación de amistad, amorosa, laboral, etc. Pero le preocupaba el estado del muchacho. Si se había ido así, y con toda razón, debía ser por algo. Sólo esperaba que estuviera bien estuviera donde estuviera.

**OoOoO**

Le había dicho a uno de los aurores que volvería en unos pocos minutos… ¿Qué eran pocos minutos en el mundo de Harry Potter? Ciertamente pocos minutos eran tres largas horas. Ya no volvió al ministerio. Y no quería volver nunca más. Estar junto a esa botella de tequila era lo mejor que le podría haber pasado después del la noticia que le dio Ron diciéndole que…

-Mierda – dijo bebiendo más tequila y dejó que caer su cabeza hasta que su frente chocó con sus rodillas flexionadas.

¿Por qué le tenía que importar tanto que ella se fuera? Habían pasado, con mucha suerte, casi un mes juntos por una estupidez que sus amigos les pidieron. Si eso no hubiera pasado, ellos jamás hubieran hablado ni tener que verse todos los días de sus condenadas vidas. Era por una simple casualidad y esa maldita casualidad le estaba causando todo ese daño.

Cuando Ron le dijo que Ginny se iría del país, fue como si el mundo comenzara a girar cada vez más lento, su corazón empezó a palpitar más fuerte y una convulsión de sentimientos se le vino a todo el cuerpo. ¿Acaso se iba y no le había dicho nada?... ¿Acaso se iba y lo iba a dejar solo?... ¿Qué significaba él para ella?... Millones de preguntas se le vinieron a la mente y tuvo ganas de hacer explotar algo, pero se contuvo. Se contuvo porque no encontró nada mejor que empezar a gritarle una saltada de idioteces a su amigo y luego siguió despotricando contra Hermione. Vagamente se le venían algunas de las cosas que les dijo en aquel momento de ira: _ustedes sabían y no me dijeron nada, pareciera que confabulan contra mía, no sé para qué tener enemigos si tengo amigos como ustedes, son lo peor del mundo, después que los ayudé tanto para que se emparejaran me pagan de esta forma, traidores._ No tenía idea si los habían dañado o no y, para ser sincero, no le importaba. ¿Qué le iba a importar cuando su pelirroja se iba a ir?

Bebió un poco más de tequila y sintió que la cabeza iba a explotarle. Era la primera botella y casi se la estaba terminando. Tenía muy poco licor en su departamento, ya que usualmente no le gustaba beber, pero la mejor cura, la mejor anestesia que había encontrado había sido disfrutar del ardiente sabor del tequila. Ahora entendía por qué tanta gente bebía cuando tenía problemas, cuando quería huir. La sensación de alejarse de los problemas, de sentirse un poquito mejor era inexplicable. Aunque… no era del todo bueno. Tenía conciencia que aunque huyera del problema, igual seguiría con él y no solucionaría nada. Sólo perdía el tiempo ahogando sus penas en una botella de tequila.

¿Y su problema era que Ginny se fuera? La verdad no sabía bien qué era lo que específicamente le molestaba tanto. El que no le hubiera dicho, el que se fuera… ¿Qué era? Ginny había pasado a ser una costumbre en su cotidiana vida. Esa pelirroja se había metido en su vida sin siquiera haberlo previsto y ahora pagaba las consecuencias. ¿Por qué había tenido que ser tan amable con ella desde un principio? Hubieran hecho su trabajo y listo, se hubieran limitado a hacer que Ron y Hermione se profesaran su amor y ya. Asunto y favor arreglado.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía tan confundido, tan enojado, tan ensimismado, tan colérico y tan triste… ¿Qué le pasaba? Debía dejarlo pasar. Ginny se iba y punto. ¿Para qué seguir haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua? Y más encima por una persona a la que no era cercana, a la que de forma esporádica y puntual había pasado mucho tiempo a su lado.

¿Por qué le había hecho? Era una mala mujer, una mala mujer con malas intenciones que lo dejó así… Ella era la culpable.

Y con aquellos pensamientos llenos de rabia y dolor buscó otro licor para seguir bebiendo.

**OoOoO**

Hermione cerró por unos segundos los ojos y los abrió para seguir leyendo. Estaba bastante cansada y estaba tan preocupada por lo que pasaba en La Madriguera que no podía concentrarse en su lectura. Ansiaba que los Weasley hubieran finalmente aceptado que Ginny se fuera, aunque le rezaba a Merlín para que fuera lo contrario y hubieran convencido a su amiga de quedarse y no hacer esa estupidez.

Escuchó un _"crack"_ proveniente de la sala y saltó de la cama con el libro en mano. Corrió hasta llegar a la sala y vio que Ron se sacaba su chaqueta y la dejaba en el sillón.

-¿Y cómo les fue? – preguntó cerrando el libro y lo depositó en la mesita de centro - ¿Dónde está Ginny?

-Me pregunto qué forma de saludar es esa… - dijo con una sonrisita.

-Oh, vamos… De todas maneras igual te iba a saludar – Se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios. Luego de unos breves momentos se separaron y él la abrazó – Ron, por favor, dime todo. Quiero saberlo todo.

-Eso no es ninguna novedad en ti – comentó burlón – Pues, al principio le dijeron que estaba loca y mamá se puso a llorar. Ginny se enojó y les dijo que era su vida y hacía con ella lo que quería…

-Vaya, eso no es nada bueno.

-Hablé con ellos y les expliqué que aunque no queramos que se vaya, hay que aceptar su decisión. En realidad es su vida y ya está grande – Le empezó a acariciar su enmarañado cabello con ternura – Al final terminaron aceptando y Ginny se puso muy feliz… Nos fuimos de La Madriguera como a las nueve y la acompañé a su departamento. Tenía varias cajas y todo demasiado ordenado para ser ella.

-¡Ya está empacando!... Podríamos ayudarle, no puede hacerlo todo sola – Apoyó su cabeza en su pecho – Pero es bueno que la apoyen. Ginny nos necesita ahora más que nunca.

Se quedaron unos minutos así. Ron cerró los ojos y disfrutó del rico aroma que desprendía el cabello de la castaña mientras ella se reconfortaba oyendo los latidos del corazón de Ron. Se sentían tan felices de por fin estar juntos, de por fin estar viviendo lo tan ansiado para ambos.

-Te quiero tanto… - dijo Ron casi en un tono extasiado.

-Yo también – Le sonrió - ¿Comiste bien en la casa de tus padres o quieres que te dé algo?

-¿Me das una taza de café o un té?

-Claro. Espérame.

El pelirrojo se sentó en el sofá del departamento de su novia y se acomodó. Estaba muy cansado. Al parecer las malas noticias y la pena desgastan mucho el cuerpo, pero la alegría de estar con Hermione lo hacía tener un poco más de energías para sobrevivir ese domingo y lo que quedaba de la semana, de la otra, del mes y de lo demás. Esbozó una sonrisa al recordar que después de esa pelea que tuvieron en el departamento de su hermana, vinieron acá y terminaron besándose por largas horas en ese mismo sofá. Se preguntaba qué otras cosas buenas pasarían en ese sofá cuando Hermione salió de la cocina con una caliente taza de té.

La sopló un poco para que no estuviera hirviendo y se la pasó a Ron.

-Me preocupa mucho Harry… - confesó cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Has sabido algo de él? – preguntó revolviendo con la cucharita el té.

-No, nada y eso es lo que me preocupa... Tiene dos cucharas de azúcar, por si acaso… Al menos si supiéramos que algo le hubiera pasado, algo bueno o malo. Te juro que aunque sea malo sería mejor porque sabríamos que unos mortífagos buscando revancha lo persiguen y no está cometiendo una locura.

-En especial que sabemos muy bien que nuestro amigo tiende a perder la cordura con facilidad. Actúa precipitadamente – Bebió un poco mientras Hermione asentía.

-A lo que voy es que Harry nunca ha sufrido un problema como éste – dijo y se sentó junto a Ron – Lo hemos visto volverse poco precavido en situaciones que siempre involucran a Voldemort, indirecta o directamente, pero en problemas… de amor, nunca. Tal vez tú sepas más porque lo ves siempre, Harry ha tenido un buen número de amores en los que han terminado de buena forma, excepto Cho, pero ella es la excepción de las excepciones… ¿Te das cuentas?

-Sí…

Desde siempre había querido que su mejor amigo y su hermana quedaran juntos, era casi su ideal de pareja en su época de estudiante; mas al salir de Hogwarts y ver que simplemente Harry tenía su vida y Ginny la suya, tan indiferentes el uno del otro, que perdió esa idea para conformarse que cada uno eligiera a la persona correcta para estar. Jamás hubiera pensando que le pediría a Harry ayuda para que estuviera con Hermione y Hermione le pidiera a Ginny socorro para estar con él, obligándolos a sentarse y tener planes para juntarlos. Esa pequeña y mínima unión fue la que logró hacer que Harry y Ginny se dieran cuenta que siempre habían estado al lado, siempre juntos, pero jamás mirándose y por lo tanto no sabían de su existencia…

Hermione se inclinó para abrazar a Ron mientras él bebía su té pausadamente. Se quedaron en un profundo silencio pensativos.

**OoOoO**

Guardaría todo. Su madre, antes de que se fuera, le propuso que fuera a vivir a La Madriguera la última semana que le quedaba en Londres. Ginny aceptó gustosa y feliz de poder vivir con sus padres y estar en la compañía de sus hermanos casi todos los días.

Le pidió a varios de los vecinos cajas de cartón. Tenía unas muy grandes y otras de tamaño mediano, pero servirían. Con su varita empezó a encantar los objetos para que quedaran reducidos. El sillón le cupo en su palma de la mano. Echó los sillones, los muebles de la sala y unas pocas cosas del pasillo en tres cajas medianas. _'Aunque el problema será mi pieza con todos los libros que hay'_ pensó suspirando.

Fue a la cocina a buscar dos cajas grandes para empezar en su labor de reducir y embalar los libros de su cuarto, pero se quedó unos segundos parada en el living observándolo. Se acordó cuando llegó a arrendar ese departamento y pensó que era perfecto, que podía costearlo y que esperaba algún día tener la oportunidad de comprarlo. ¡Era su propio hogar! Se veía pequeño, pero acogedor y los colores anacarados le daban cierto aire festivo. ¿Y dónde se había ido ese aire festivo? Por primera vez aquella sala le pareció fría y triste. No le daban ganas de estar allí. Sin nada allí, solo, frío y hasta la luz de la lámpara le pareció débil y lúgubre… La calidez del departamento se iba con ella.

Triste fue a su cuarto tratando de pensar en las cosas positivas que tendría mudarse.

El living quedó solitario sólo por unos minutos. Harry apareció en medio tambaleándose. Le costó enfocar su mirada con la débil luz de la lámpara del techo, y una vez que lo hizo le dio aún más rabia: estaba vacío y con unas cajas desparramadas en la esquina. Así que no era una pesadilla después de todo… Había intentado escapar con las tantas botellas de coñac, ron, whisky, tequila y otros; y de hecho sentía que había corrido tan lejos que hasta pensó que quizás todo había sido una alucinación. Y todo estaba vacío y triste, lo que lo transportó nuevamente a la realidad.

Escuchó a alguien cantando algo triste y bien bajito… alguien como ella, alguien con su melodiosa voz. Tambaleándose caminó por el pasillo sintiendo que su corazón latía rápido y que las paredes se le movían, que el suelo se movía y que en cualquier momento quedaría de cabeza.

¿Qué podría hacer? Quería gritarle, retarla, demostrarle cuanto la odiaba… Pero aunque las palabras se le vinieran a la mente, su boca no las pronunciaba. Destrozado dejó que su espalda se apoyara en la pared y observó en total silencio a la pelirroja. Ginny volvió a usar el encantamiento _Reducto_ para encoger varios de los libros y los guardó en la caja flotando. Al parecer aún no se daba cuenta que él la contemplaba desde las sombras, desde la distancia; mucho más lejos que nunca.

Ella, aún dándole la espalda, ahogó unas lágrimas y dejó de cantar. Sabía que estaba allí, lo había sentido llegar, sus pasos a través del pasillo y que estaba mirándola desde el marco de la puerta. No quería hacer nada, tal vez se iría sin decirle nada y haría todo más fácil… Aunque sintiera que su corazón fuera a romperse en mil pedazos. Pero la suerte no estaba de su lado, estaba nadando en contra de la corriente al hacer lo que debía y no deseaba. Cuanto deseaba y quedarse en Inglaterra, quedarse con él y no irse. La decisión ya la había tomado, había contestado la carta gustosa de irse al extranjero. Tenía que asumir las consecuencias de sus actos y el lamentarse no iba a cambiar en nada lo que ocurriría, el futuro no se vería afectado por un par de llantos, replicaciones; seguiría su curso.

-No sabía que tenía visitas… Podrías avisar al menos, Harry – dijo Ginny con sorna antes de seguir cantando.

-Pensaba que te habías olvidado de mí y decidí darle una inesperada visita a mi querida Ginny… ¿Qué tal? Heme aquí para hacerte pasar un rato estupendo – Se empezó a reír.

-Tu voz… ¿has estado bebiendo? – le preguntó girándose para observarlo. Harry dio un respingo al ver sus profundos ojos castaños hundidos entre tanta tristeza, cubiertos de ojeras y un rostro demacrado – Merlín, Harry, estás borracho.

-Sigo tu ejemplo – se defendió.

-¿Mi ejemplo?

-A lo largo de este tiempo en tu compañía, vi que tu forma de curarte de heridas mortales era la bebida y, aunque no estaba de acuerdo en un principio, debo admitir que es una buena forma de sobrellevar las cosas. Como dice una canción muggle… _tomo para no enamorarme, me enamoro para no tomar._ ¿Cómo te quedó el ojo?

-Espero que mañana te des cuenta que esto no es lo mejor. Y prefiero ni pensar en lo que acabas de decir… Anda a tu casa, Harry. Tienes que trabajar y estar en buenas condiciones.

-¿Acaso te importa que me vaya a casa? Tal vez lo haga con alguien más… - dijo con un tono que indicaba doble sentido.

-Pues consíguete a la que quieras y anda. Ese no es mi problema – Ginny volvió a girarse enojada por ese comentario y volvió a su labor de reducir libros y guardarlos en la caja.

¿Para qué había venido a molestarla? Tan preocupada que estaba por su bienestar y éste aparecía borracho diciéndole incoherencias… No estaba de ánimo para llevar esa situación. Necesitaba estar sola porque le hacía tanto daño saber que estaba a su lado, que sería la última vez que estaría a su lado. Quizás vino a torturarla con su presencia o… Tantas emociones se acumulaban en su interior, tantas que pronto sabría que iría a estallar. Explotar y acabar con cualquier cosa que estuviera en su camino sólo para sentirse mejor, para expulsar sus tormentos.

Se había quedado callada y más encima lo ignoraba. ¿Tan hipócrita podía llegar a ser? Ahora si que le daban ganas de gritarle en su cara que era la persona más repugnante del mundo por haberlo usado, por haberlo engañado, por haberle mentido, por haberle… dado falsas esperanzas.

Los efectos del alcohol parecieron disminuir por arte de magia y sin siquiera pensarlo le preguntó:

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? – Pareciera que su voz no hubiera sido en años. Fue rasposa y profundamente dolida.

Le dieron escalofríos al escuchar esa pregunta y no contestó. Levantó la caja y de dispuso a dejar el cuarto. No podía más… no podía seguir con esa situación. Le había preguntado lo más temido y ella no sabía qué decirle. La verdad, por supuesto, pero ¿cuál verdad? La verdad que no quería dañarlo, lo amaba, y era un amor efímero e imposible, que jamás lograría concretarse, así que no valía la pena gastar dolor y explicaciones innecesarias o la verdad más arreglada y cínica:

-Tú sólo eres el mejor amigo de mi hermano. Yo la hermana menor de tu amigo. No somos nada más… ¿o si?

Apretó un puño y se quedó casi petrificado. Era la verdad, la dolorosa verdad… No eran amigos, no eran nada que meros conocidos. Costaba aceptarlo, pero todos aquellos momentos vividos no eran más que sólo excepciones, recuerdos aislados que no son los suficientes para que sus vidas se entrelazaran hasta el punto de entablar amistad, amor.

La siguió furioso hasta el living.

-¿Así que eso me consideras? El amigo de tu hermano – dijo vagamente.

-No… sí, Harry, sí, eso eres para mí – asintió rápidamente y depositó la caja junto a las demás – Y no sé para qué estoy hablando esto contigo y borracho.

-Bueno, ya que antes mentiste, es mejor hacer las cosas ahora.

-¡Jamás te mentí, sólo omití información! – Le dolía tanto mentirle de esa forma y que él le dijera todo eso – Además… ¿por qué te importa tanto si te dije o no que me iba?

Harry la observó cuidadosamente y la fulminó con sus potentes ojos verdes. La pelirroja le mantuvo la mirada desafiante, esperando una respuesta que le satisficiera porque era algo sorprendente que viniera borracho, después de desaparecer casi todo el día, a decirle todo eso.

Dio unos pasos y Ginny dejó caer su varita en el suelo. El ruido de la varita chocando contra el piso la distrajo un poco, tan sólo un segundo para no darse cuenta que Harry se acercó y la zarandeó con sus manos en sus hombros.

-Para mí sí eres alguien importante en mi vida. No sé si eres mi amiga o cualquier cosa, pero sí tienes relevancia y creo que tú también sientes lo mismo por mí. Sólo estás huyendo con esto de irte. ¿De qué huyes? Me da mucha tristeza ver que te vas, que ni me dijiste y fui el último en enterarme… Te juro que maldigo el día en que Ron me pidió ayudarlo para estar con Hermione porque tuve que acercarme a ti, y todos esos buenos momentos han sido opacados con el dolor que me causas - Una de sus manos la llevo al fino rostro de la pelirroja y le acarició con suavidad la mejilla – Si hubiera sabido que me causarías tanto daño… - Ginny cerró los ojos y comenzó a llorar. Él se las limpió y la miró profundamente - ¿Por qué me haces esto?... ¿Por qué me tuve de enamorar de ti? – le preguntó y apoyó su frente contra la de ella.

Aquel momento podría ser considerado romántico, pero el hecho que se sentía terriblemente dolida y el aliento a alcohol de Harry no ayudaba en nada. Aún así no podía controlar los latidos de su corazón ni su respiración agitada. Estaban tan cerca… y tan lejos.

-Parece que los cupidos hicieron otro enamoramiento más… - musitó con la voz entrecortada.

-Ginny… no te vayas – le suplicó y dejándose llevar por lo que quería y ansiaba hacer la besó.

Si alguna vez has sentido que esas mariposas de antaño aparecen en tu estómago, esas mariposas que no habían volado desde que ya eras una adulta, si has sentido que el tiempo se detiene y que nada más importa. Que son sólo él y tú, ella y tú. No hay nadie más en el mundo que valga la pena fijarse. Cuando tienes la seguridad que sus cuerpos están hechos a la medida, que fueron creados para que estuvieran juntos por siempre, que sus labios calzan perfectamente… Si alguna vez has sentido que un gran dolor te embarga, y que empaña toda aquella sensación de alegría; cuando sabes que todo se acabará y no es más que un desliz para no quedarse sólo con realidad. Si alguna vez has sentido esto y más, es porque el amor correspondido será perdido.

Ginny se separó bruscamente y se alejó como si él fuera un monstruo. Lo miró casi con horror:

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? – preguntó llorando nuevamente - ¿Por qué pasó? No, esto no debe haber pasado… no…

-¿De qué huyes, Ginny? – Harry volvió a sentir que sus piernas tambaleaban y que pronto perdería el equilibrio.

-Estás borracho. Mañana no recordarás nada de lo que pasó y te darás cuenta que fue un error. No sigamos con esto, Harry, por favor… nos haremos más daño – le pidió recogiendo su varita – Lo que sentimos es sólo una casualidad, una casualidad que puede estar destinada o no a ser real.

-¿De qué huyes, Ginny? – repitió caminando hacia ella, pero su cabeza le dolía mucho y tambaleó hasta casi caerse.

-¡Cuidado! – Corrió a ayudarlo antes que cayera y lo sostuvo como pudo – Ya estás mal, estás casi llegando al grado de perder el conocimiento… Vamos, recuéstate.

Acomodó con delicadeza y lentitud a Harry en el suelo. Sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de sus pantalones y se lo pasó en la frente para secarle el sudor frío. Le sonrió tímidamente y le preguntó si se encontraba bien.

-Me encantaría mejor si no te fueras del país – contestó cerrando los ojos adormilado.

-Ya deliras… Es mejor que duermas…

-No, no. ¿Crees que voy a dormir cuando sé que eres una cobarde? – Los abrió nuevamente y trató de enfocar su mirada, pero se sentía demasiado mal.

-No me dejas alternativa… Lo siento – Lo apuntó con su varita y le aplicó un hechizo para que durmiera, al menos, por algunas horas.

Miró a Harry unos segundos antes de ponerse de pie y seguir embalando sus pertenencias. En unos quince minutos ya había reducido todo para que cupieran en ocho cajas. Las arrinconó todas y con una pluma puso qué tipo de artículos eran: Cocina, living, cuarto, biblioteca, baño, etc.

Se puso un abrigo, éste junto a un bolso con algunas prendas imprescindibles para vivir unos cuantos días y sus artículos de aseo personal eran las únicas cosas no embaladas, y le puso una gruesa frazada a Harry para que no le diera frío. En una borrachera era mejor dormir a la persona en el lugar que había caído dormida, porque moverla entre sueños era algo traumático. Al ver que le podría doler la cabeza buscó en las cajas con la marca de 'Habitación' una almohada, la volvió a su tamaño natural y se la puso debajo de la nuca.

-No sé si de verdad me ames como dijiste, pero aún así lo agradezco… Pero me tengo que ir Harry, es por mi bien. ¿Qué haré en Londres? Lo único que tengo es mi familia, amigos y a ti. A Harry Potter… - le dijo dulcemente ahogando su pena mientras le acariciaba su desordenado cabello. Le sacó las gafas y las dejó a un metro de donde dormía – Buenas noches y hasta siempre – Se acercó y le dio un beso en la cicatriz.

Tomó el gran bolso con su vestimenta y artículos de aseo personal. Le dio una gran mirada a todo el living pensando que extrañaría su departamento, y esperaba que la alegría volviera al lugar con el próximo inquilino. Miró por última vez a Harry, y ya sin lágrimas para derramar desapareció.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Sin mucho que decir… ¡Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y espero que me sigan enviando su opinión! También comentar que este capítulo salió tremendamente triste, pero así debe ser. Ginny se va y es la despedida, o algo así. Me es difícil imaginarme a un Harry borracho, no sé, espero que eso se haya entendido.

El capítulo final del fic estará pronto, o eso creo. La verdad no lo sé muy bien porque hasta julio tengo exámenes todos los días (o sea: estrés!) y me será difícil escribir, pero obviamente haré lo que pueda.

Saludos a todos y gracias por leer, adiós!


	16. Destinos cruzados, no entrelazados

Capítulo 16: 'Destinos cruzados, no entrelazados'

Un hacha había atravesado su cráneo, y le había cortado por la mitad el cerebro. Lo último que recordaba era que se encontraba en su departamento bebiendo hasta que… Movió los ojos ya preparado para abrir los párpados, pero tuvo el presentimiento que si lo hacía se arrepentiría por el dolor de cabeza y de todo su cuerpo, básicamente. Dio un respingo sintiendo su nariz congestionada. Al parecer sí había demasiado. _¿De qué huyes?_ La mano la estiró aguantando un quejido y palpó en lo que debería ser su colchón, encontrándose con algo alfombrado, muy parecido al suelo. _¿Por qué me tuve de enamorar de ti?_ Se atrevió por fin a abrir los ojos. Un débil rayo de sol le dio en la cara, pero al ser tan poco intenso no fue tan traumático. Observó un techo blanco invierno y la luz entraba por un enorme ventanal que mostraba un cielo nublado, en donde poca luz se filtraba por las nubes. _Parece que los cupidos hicieron otro enamoramiento más…_ Se sentó con dificultad y bostezó largamente. Se desperezó y vio en donde se hallaba.

_Tú sólo eres el mejor amigo de mi hermano. Yo la hermana menor de tu amigo. No somos nada más… ¿o si?_

Enrolló las frazadas con cuidado. Se levantó sintiendo que sus días irían de mal en peor. Suspiró tristemente al quedarse admirando la vista que ofrecía el departamento y dejó las frazadas y la almohada junto a las cajas arrulladas en la esquina, donde antes estaba una pequeña mesita, donde siempre ella tenía un florero y una caja. Jamás había descubierto el contenido de esa cajita. Cuando vives el momento no le tomas importancia, pero al saber que lo has perdido hasta los más mínimos detalles pasan a ser trascendentales de tu conocimiento.

Era lunes. Ya debía estar en el ministerio hacía rato, pero no tenía ganas de volver. Quería irse a dormir para creer que todo había sido una pesadilla. Quizás no se acordaría de todos los acontecimientos, pero le era tan doloroso que estaban grabados en su memoria. Ni le servía de consuelo saber que el sentimiento era recíproco. Si de verdad los cupidos hubieran hecho otro enamoramiento más, aquellos enamorados se amarían con la misma intensidad y serían capaces de asumir riesgos… Ya no podía hacer nada.

**OoOoO**

-Ginny… por última vez… - La señora Weasley entró a la cocina con su varita en alto. Detrás de ella venía una gran madeja de lana siendo tejida con unos palillos. Parecía que hacía otra de sus bufandas – Ordena tu cuarto.

-¡Pero mamá! – se quejó la muchacha dejando de lado su revista – Es mi cuarto, en él se demuestra mi forma de ser y si lo ordeno no sería una extensión de mi personalidad. Deberías estar contenta que tengo personalidad definida y no sea una rarita que no sabe nada. Te has ahorrado varias visitas al los sicólogos.

-Los sicólogos son sólo para muggles… Y no me interesa. No puedo creer que aunque casi todas tus pertenencias quedaron en el departamento, sigues siendo un desastre.

-Según los derechos constitucionales impuestos en el sigo XIX, la gente tiene total derecho de…

-¡Ginny, sube o sino ya verás cómo te quedas sin comer hasta que te vayas! – dijo señalando con autoridad la escalera. La muchacha se levantó y se fue amurrada – No sé para qué estudió derecho, siempre sale con sus leyes y derechos de no sé qué siglo… - musitó viendo que ya tenía cinco de las siete bufandas que haría para sus hijos.

La noche del domingo… ¿o la madrugada del lunes? No sabía cómo llamar a esas horas. En fin. Llegó al departamento de Hermione. Su amiga se despertó casi de un ataque al sentir ruidos raros y por poco quedaba en San Mungo por la cantidad de hechizos que le lanzó. Ginny le pidió disculpas por aparecerse a esas horas y tan repentinamente, pero necesitaba con urgencia que la alojara por esa noche. La castaña no le puso reparos, le preparó en el sofá una cama y le dio un vaso de leche caliente para que conciliara el sueño rápido. Se sentó a su lado y le preguntó qué había pasado.

¿Por qué su madre se quejaba tanto del desorden? Lo único catastrófico era que la tarde anterior había desenterrado recuerdos de su adolescencia y de un baúl encontró todas esas revistas de muchachitas con los típicos consejos de belleza, tests, reportajes y cómo saber si de verdad está enamorado de ti o sólo es enamoramiento. Al estar tan entusiasmada dio vuelta el baúl y por todo el suelo quedaron desparramadas las revistas… Vale, sí, era un desastre y hasta ella misma pensaba que era asqueroso dormir allí.

-Si llegaba a esta hora mis padres se hubieran alarmado. Gracias… Mañana, bien temprano, ya llegaré donde mis padres. Lo único que te pido es que no les digas que estuve acá. Haz como si mañana llegará a La Madriguera, como era el plan inicial – le dijo hundiendo su nariz en el vaso de leche.

-De nada, Ginny. Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea – Le acarició dulcemente la espalda – Intuyo que viste a Harry y por eso has huido. ¿No es así? – se aventuró a decir y lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue el ruido que de las burbujas que hacía su amiga - ¿Qué te dijo?

Vio con ternura un fajo de cartas que le habían escrito a lo largo de Hogwarts sus amigas de infancia. Se cercioró que ninguna revista quedará por allí y guardó el baúl debajo del escritorio. Sonriendo desató el nudo de la cinta y abrió la primera. Se la había escrito Tracy, una chica que conoció cuando se subió a aquel tren escarlata que la llevaría al lugar donde la vida le cambiaría.

-Ya tomé una decisión. Me iré. Me tengo que ir, me debo ir, me quiero… - musitó evadiendo la mirada inquisitiva de su amiga y se recostó en el sofá.

-Me quedaré contigo hasta que duermas. Me preocupa que por todo el estrés te quedes en vela – dijo acariciándole maternalmente la espalda y le quitó el vaso de las manos. No quería presionarla para que le comentara la verdad, porque sabía casi con exactitud lo que pasó en su departamento. Ginny estaba tomando la peor decisión – Vamos, duerme… Todo estará bien – agregó cuando la pelirroja lloraba.

Guardó la carta pensando que a los once años la ortografía de su antigua amiga de infancia no podía ser peor. De todas formas no criticaría tanto porque hasta los catorce ella misma tuvo errores que podrían haber matado de un infarto a su madre. El fajo de cartas lo volvió a amarrar con la cinta y lo dejó en su mesita de noche. Se lo quería llevar como recuerdo y así deprimirse cuando estuviera en aquellos desconocidos países de habla hispana…

Se apoyó en el marco de su ventana y apoyó su frente en el cristal. Suspiró preguntándose si pronto volvería a ver ese hermoso jardín en donde montó su primera escoba, en donde le dio su primer puñete a Ron, donde aprendió a caminar… E inevitablemente se pregunto si él estaba bien. Ya era jueves, hacía días que no lo veía y no había tenido ninguna noticia de él. Eso era algo positivo, pero aún así se sentía triste. La primera vez que Ron le había dicho que se había hecho amigo de Harry y de una tal Hermione Granger, fue en ese jardín. Eran vacaciones y abrazaba a su hermano diciéndole que lo extrañaba, que ahora ella podría ir a Hogwarts… Las pocas veces que había mantenido un acercamiento digno de llamarse "acercamiento físico" era en ese jardín cuando jugaban Quidditch entre los gemelos, Ron, Hermione, Harry y ella misma.

Golpeó su frente con la ventana repetidas veces para que todos esos pensamientos y sentimientos se acabaran. ¿Por qué tenía que seguir pensando en Harry? Era algo imposible. La última vez que lo vio le dijo que la quería y borracho… Quizás sus destinos nunca hubieran estado entrelazados y no había que darle más vuelta al asunto. Se estaba haciendo más daño con esos pensamientos, y, si él aún pensaba en esas cosas, también lo estaría.

-Ginny…

-¿Ron? – preguntó girándose al oír que tocaban nuevamente a la puerta.

-Sí, acabo de llegar de la empresa. Con Hermione y los gemelos hemos venido a hacer una visita rápida – dijo abriendo la puerta – Anda abajo.

-Claro - asintió sonriendo para que no notara que su rostro había palidecido y sus ojeras se habían marcado. Cada vez que iba a llorar se ponía así.

-¿Estás bien? – Caminó hasta ella y la miró bien – No te ves nada bien, Ginny.

-Nada. Ay, Ron, te juro que eres lo mejor – Lo abrazó agradecida de la preocupación de su hermano y por primera vez sintió que era algo bueno que Ron la protegiera, no en exageración, pero era la forma de demostrarle su cariño – Ahora vamos… ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? Apuesto que ganas millones haciendo lindas y fraudulentas frases para que la gente compre escobas en mal estado.

-¡Yo no me vendo para que estafen a la gente! – replicó frunciendo el ceño.

-Eres publicista, creo que así es la base de tu vida…

-Si sigues le diré a… mamá que me estás molestando.

-Oh, que miedo me da – se burló entretenida.

-Te dará miedo si cumple su amenaza sin dejarte comer hasta el lunes – Sonrió al ver que su hermana se apretaba los labios sabiendo que su vida sin comida sería el peor castigo que le podrían dar.

La cena fue muy tranquila. Los señores Weasley estaban contentos que sus hijos hubieran venido, aunque sabían que se trataba más porque querían pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Ginny antes que se fuera. Aún así Molly Weasley preparó un delicioso estofado y atendió como a una verdadera princesa a su hija menor. Ginny sólo sonreía por lo amables que estaban todos con ella, le daba algo de pena saber que estos serían sus últimos días en aquella casa destartalada donde había pasado toda su infancia.

Ron se sentó en el sillón pensativo mientras bebía su café. Su hermana hablaba misteriosamente con los gemelos en una esquina. Él sólo los observaba divertido, recordando todos los planes que hacían cuando niños; Ginny siempre era la ayudante y seguidora de Fred y George, la fiel copia de los revoltosos gemelos. Pero esas bromas no serían más que un recuerdo. Ella siempre participaba con los gemelos en los desastres, en especial las bromas que le hacían a él por ser… simplemente Ron.

-Termínate el café o se te enfriará – Una delicada mano le acariciaba el hombro. Inclinó la cabeza para ver que Hermione se encontraba de pie, detrás suyo – No me habías comentado que le escribiste a toda tu familia que salíamos – dijo para que se distrajera.

-En realidad fue un mensaje horrible – comentó Fred acercándose a ellos – A nuestro hermanito le faltaba casi escribir un poema y una Oda a la de cabello castaño.

-Sí, creo que fui a vomitar después de leer esa carta… - asintió George haciendo gestos de asco.

-Lo que pasa es que están celosos que yo esté con alguien que no sea mi gemelo – Ron sonrió satisfecho por la cara de sus hermanos.

-Ron… hermanito… - Ginny fingió llorar – Me siento tan orgullosa que hayas aprendido el arte de insultar a las personas. Diste en el clavo. Oh, soy la mejor profesora del mundo.

-¡Ginny! – Fred se enrojeció avergonzado y le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Perdónenme, pero tiene la razón… Ni yo misma lo hubiera dicho mejor – Se levantó de su asiento y se encaminó a la cocina – Oye, Fred, préstame tu agenda telefónica… ¡Cierto que sólo tienes el número de George!

-Enana idiota – musitó George mientras la risa de Ginny se escuchaba desde la cocina.

Hermione suspiró melancólica al ver que los tres hermanos Weasley se miraban tristes. Los tres habían hecho, previamente en la entrada de La Madriguera, una plegaria a Merlín para que la estación de trasladores fuera atacada por locos encapuchados e hicieran explotar todo lo que encontrarán a su paso, justo el día lunes en la mañana.

-Estoy segura que el único que puede hacerla cambiar de opinión es Harry – dijo la castaña dejando de acariciarle el hombro a su novio y se sentó en las piernas de éste.

-Pero después de ese día… Él está raro – Ron sonrió vagamente – Después de esa carta pidiéndome disculpas por haberse ido de mi casa tan repentinamente, no he sabido más. ¿Pasó algo que no sepamos?

-En realidad no entiendo nada, pero creo que lo que le pasa es que está enamorado de nuestra hermanita – intervino Fred pensativo. Hermione decidió omitir el detalle que Ginny había tenido un encuentro con Harry que la había dejado muy mal, hasta el grado de ir entrada en la noche a su casa a pedir que la alojara. Tenía que callar por el bien de su amiga, ninguno de sus hermanos, en especial Ron, podían saberlo – Y por fin el cuatro ojos se dio cuenta que tenía una buena candidata muy cerca suyo.

-Podríamos regalarle otras gafas con más aumento para la navidad – dijo George sentándose en el sillón – Por primera vez en mi vida estoy rogando para que un hombre se le declare a mi hermana y ésta lo acepte y sean felices y… se hagan arrumacos.

-Sería al primero que no golpearía – Ron rió al recordar la paliza que le dio a Dean Thomas en los vestidores del equipo a la semana de enterarse que salía con Ginny.

-¡Son unos trogloditas! – Hermione le dio un golpe en el pecho y miró duramente a los gemelos – Sólo porque es Harry no lo matarían.

-En realidad… - Los tres se miraron asustados por la reacción de la castaña.

-Sólo porque esa sería la única razón que haría que Ginny se quedara – dijo George tomando el valor para decirlo.

-Sino hubiéramos matado a Harry igual – completó Ron.

-¡Bestias prehistóricas! – Se levantó tan bruscamente que Ron sintió un tirón en la espalda, mientras que a los gemelos les dio un buen empujón para que quedaran en una masa de brazos, piernas y dos cabezas pelirrojas en el sillón - ¡Espero que mediten muy bien su afición de matones antes que siquiera vuelvan a pensar de nuevo en esa faceta!

**OoOoO**

Nunca había experimentado que gracias a ese vacío en su estómago fuera tan inestable emocionalmente hablando. Sus compañeros de trabajo tenían que soportar sus grandes saltadas de gritos por haber echo el peor informe de toda su vida. Siempre, cada mañana, después del almuerzo y antes que todos se fueran a sus casas –y eso no libraba de otro escándalo para los del turno de noche- que Harry Potter les dijera al punto de escupirles en la cara que no podían ni salvar a una mujer de una escoba encantada por la ineptitud de unos holgazanes, buenos para nada.

¿Y dónde se había quedado? Ah, sí en la inestabilidad emocional. Luego de ese período de cuatro días donde tuvieron que sobrevivir con los gritos desagradables del superior de los aurores de grado menor, tuvieron que sobrevivir con… el silencio. Sí, silencio. Cuando nadie habla, cuando ni una mosca se atreve a volar por el lugar al sentir que es el momento equivocado para molestar con su zumbido incesante. Ahora Harry atravesaba una fase de total hermetismo, donde actuaba como antes, antes que se enterara que Ginny se iría del país: Por la mañana revisaba los informes de las misiones que estaban en proceso, bebía un café mientras paseaba por los cubículos pidiendo detalles a los aurores encargados en cada misión de rastrear a los sospechosos geográficamente y les ofrecía ayuda por si tenían dificultades siguiéndole la pista a los objetivos, almorzaba junto con sus superiores y otro tipo de quehaceres normales.

A grandes rasgos esto se vería como un cambio positivo, pero Harry Potter casi ni reía, hablaba con una voz carente de emoción y se mantenía largos minutos pensativo antes de revisar si tenía una misión o no. Cualquiera que entraba a su despacho, luego salía cansado y lento. Lento en el sentido que le costaba reaccionar, pensar y hacer cualquier tarea. Es que irrevocable e imperceptiblemente, la tristeza del muchacho se le contagiaba al que estuviera a solas con él. Entrar en su oficina era ir a la boca de la cueva del demonio y salir luego de haber escapado de las llamas del diablo, sin energías porque se las habían robado. ¡Y lo peor era que Harry Potter no absorbía la energía, si no que seguía con su inquebrantable silencio de pena! Al final del día ya nadie hablaba en aquella enorme zona del ministerio, porque casi todos los aurores eran víctimas de Harry y quedaba en silencio. Debían ahora sobrevivir a su silencio.

-¿Estás muy ocupado o vengo después?

Ese maldito vacío no se llenaba con nada. Ni con comida, ni con recuerdos alegres, ni con un buen café cargado, ni hasta con pensamientos indecorosos con cuanta mujer bella viera por el ministerio. Porque toda comida deliciosa le recordaba a Ginny, sus recuerdos alegres era su sonrisa blanca y sus pecas juguetonas, el café cargado le traía a la mente ese día en que se juntaron en aquella cafería para hablar de las cartas que habían recibido de sus desesperados amigos, y los pensamientos indecorosos transformaban a cualquier mujer en la que no quería pensar y no le recordaban ni más ni menos cuán imaginativo podía ser de imaginarse por completo el cuerpo de esa pelirroja…

Se encontraba revisando un pergamino que le había escrito el jefe. Le decía que habían repetidos casos de robo de tiendas de pociones en pequeños pueblos mágicos y que los testigos de los asaltos no pueden hablar porque se encontraban con serias secuelas de maldiciones imperdonables. El jefe le solicitaba que él se hiciera cargo de la misión y contaba con el permiso de usar a otros dos de menor rango para que trabajen con él. También le adjuntaba varios papeles que contenían fotos, y otros datos detallados de casa asalto. Pensaba que debía ver la lista de asaltantes sin atrapar para cerciorarse que no había ningún patrón entre los extraños robos y alguno de los criminales buscados. Y en eso hacía cuando le preguntaron si estaba muy ocupado o venía después…

-No tanto – le dijo a Ron cerrando la carpeta con los antecedentes de los asaltos – ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Pues, como una persona que tiene conciencia que trabajar tanto, no se queda en la oficina un sábado y pensaba qué era de la vida del extraño que desapareció de mi departamento.

-Creo que pasas mucho tiempo con Hermione, empiezas a hablar como ella… - comentó sonriendo y Ron sólo se alzó de hombros sin disimular lo contento que era porque fueran novios – Ya te expliqué en la carta que te mandé que estaba algo… turbado. Pero me encuentro bien y sano a salvo.

-En lo de que estás a salvo te creo, pero si me dices que sano y bien… Dudo un poco – Se acercó a una de las repisas de la oficina y sacó una esfera que contenía una planta extraña dentro – Si no viniste un día al trabajo, está bien que trates de recuperar el tiempo, pero no exageres.

-Parece que siempre les gusta conversar de lo que hago y dejo que hacer – Bufó y recordó algo – Apuesto que Tonks. Vino a hacer una visita rápida antes de irse a su misión en Francia.

-Sólo pregunté si sabía tu paradero y ella soltó lo demás.

-No sé por qué todos le dijeron que no vine el lunes. Y seguro le comentaron que el domingo no regresé al trabajo – dijo cansinamente tratando de no pensar en ella de nuevo - ¿Y cómo está Hermione?

-Bien, aunque con mucho trabajo. Supongo que sabes del accidente que hubo ayer en el Callejón Diagon con la exhibición de escobas.

-¿Ella se está haciendo cargo de los heridos? – preguntó sintiendo compasión por todo el trabajo que debía tener su amiga. Ron asintió – Vaya, es una lástima que cargue con tanta responsabilidad por ser la jefa de urgencias de San Mungo, pero ella es la indicada para curar a toda esa gente.

-Y ni te imaginas el escándalo que hubo ayer en la empresa cuando pasó. El gerente estaba más que feliz porque las escobas eran de la marca de la competencia, así que adelantó el lanzamiento de la campaña… ¡Mañana saldrá mi eslogan en primera plana de _'El Profeta'_! – Dejó la esfera con la planta y caminó hasta la mesa de Harry.

-¡Felicitaciones, Ron! – Harry se puso de pie y le dio un abrazo a su amigo - ¡Es genial! Aunque… los heridos y Hermione…

-Digamos que ella prefirió omitirse opiniones. Sólo me felicitó y no me habló más del tema. Creo que como ella atiende a los heridos del accidente y que yo me beneficié de ello, es bastante raro – admitió pensativo – Lo que también me hace pensar que vamos tan bien juntos, que este problemita no nos causará daños serios en la relación.

-Me parece bien, ya que no siempre tendrán a cupidos para ayudarlos…

Harry dejó inconclusa la oración al darse cuenta que inconcientemente había dicho algo que la traía a ella de vuelta. Miró a Ron esperando una reacción de su amigo. ¿Sabría él que el domingo había ido a la casa de Ginny? En la carta que le mandó para disculparse por su actitud, se inclinó por no decir nada al respecto. Sabía que Ginny no iría corriendo a decirle a su hermano lo que había pasado, pero Ron siempre tenía la suerte de oír cosas que no debería… Y como Ginny era amiga de Hermione, y Hermione novia de Ron… Todo podía pasar por aquellas casualidades de la vida. Pero el imaginarse la cara de Ron cuando supiera que él había osado visitar borracho a su hermana, que se había atrevido pedirle explicaciones y hasta la había besado; el imaginarse su cara en ese momento era una sentencia de muerte.

Es por eso que cuando vio que la expresión facial de su amigo se tornaba algo relajada, pero lo miraba expectante le pareció extraña. Ciertamente no tenía intenciones de matarlo o romperle la nariz a golpes, pero Ron lo veía esperando que dijera algo más… o hiciera algo más.

-Espero que dejes de trabajar. O al menos que mañana te tomes el día libre. Podríamos salir a almorzar con Hermione para celebrar mi victoria publicitaria.

-Lo pensaré… pero creo que podré. Tienes razón, estoy al borde de convertirme en un trabajólico – asintió agradecido por el gesto de su amigo. De verdad necesitaba distraerse para mantener su mente libre – Gracias.

-Oye, no me agradezcas nada. Bueno, te dejaré trabajando y mañana ven a mi departamento al mediodía. Si no vas me avisas antes – Le dio un golpe de camarería en el brazo a Harry y se despidió – Nos vemos mañana.

-Sí, y mándale mis saludos a Hermione y a tu familia, si los ves después – Rodeó el escritorio para sentarse y seguir viendo el caso de los asaltos repetidos, pero la voz de Ron lo hizo quedarse mudo.

-Mañana es la última oportunidad que tienes para hacerla desistir… Estoy seguro que eres el único que puede hacer que se quede. El lunes a primera hora toma el traslador – Y cerró la puerta.

¿Valía la pena intentarlo si ella no sentía lo mismo por él? Su pregunta fue rápidamente respondida por uno de los últimos recuerdos que tenía de aquel domingo en la noche, entre el olor a tequila y los ojos cafés de la pelirroja: _-Parece que los cupidos hicieron otro enamoramiento más… - musitó con la voz entrecortada._

Pero el efecto de los cupidos era diferente para cada uno. Ella se iría de todas formas.

**OoOoO**

Sabía que muchas veces ocultaba sus emociones para hacer lo que creía correcto y para tranquilizar los demás, y por primera vez le había salido tan bien el papel de actriz. En general cuando descubría un detalle importante de algún sueño o relato de Harry, trataba de aparentar serenidad sin mucho éxito cuando la veían muy orgullosa por su descubrimiento o aterrada por las falta de conciencia de Harry al exponerse a tantos peligros. Esta oportunidad había sido diferente porque Ginny no era Harry.

Hundió su rostro en el pecho de Ron para sentirse más protegida y aliviada. Contener tantas emociones a la larga le hacía mal, y como había acabado, era el momento perfecto para decirle al mundo que odiaba el maldito destino. Eso del momento perfecto no se sabía si estaba bien o no, pero que debía el tiempo de explotar lo era.

Él sólo le acariciaba el cabello silenciosamente. Ya casi no sentía las lágrimas de su novia mojar su camisa ni el ruido de la copiosa lluvia que caía. ¡Hasta el día se puso de acuerdo con la casualidad para anunciarle las malas nuevas! Cuando despertó se extrañó que lloviera, siendo que en el periódico, decían que se mantendría nublado por el fin de semana. Sin darle mucha importancia vio el anuncio de la nueva escoba con su eslogan en primera plana. Se veía bastante lejano el día en que estaba tan contento, y eso que había sido hacía unas cuatro horas atrás.

Un _"crack"_ familiar se escuchó justo al lado de Ron y él giró la cabeza para encontrarse con Harry.

-Vaya, parece que me aparecí en un momento cariñoso… - comentó el muchacho viendo con ternura y algo de diversión cómo Ron estaba acostado en el sofá y Hermione reposaba encima suyo, con el rostro en su pecho - ¿Hermione?... Estás llorando. ¿Qué pasó? – inquirió frunciendo el ceño al escuchar los ahogados sollozos de su amiga.

-Vienes bastante arreglado – le comentó la castaña sacando su rostro de su escondite – Me gusta verte aquí. Parece que seguiste el consejo de Ron y te diste un día libre.

Las mejillas sonrosadas de Hermione hacían una buena pareja del pelo de Ron, que se veía más pelirrojo que nunca por la palidez del muchacho. Hermione se secó las lágrimas y le sonrió tristemente a Harry para quitarle importancia al asunto, aunque Harry pudo notar cómo Ron le dirigía una mirada de enojo.

-Sí, me invitó a almorzar para celebrar la publicidad de la nueva escoba, pero eso no importa ahora. ¿Qué les pasó? – volvió a preguntar dirigiendo rápidamente su mirada a Ron interrogante.

-Nada serio. No deberías preocuparte – La muchacha se levantó – Pues vayamos a celebrar. ¿Tienes algún buen lugar para ir, Harry? No sé qué restaurante sería apropiado para la ocasión y la verdad es que…

-Quisiera saber si ibas a impedir que Ginny se fuera – dijo Ron subiendo la voz para interrumpir a Hermione de una sola vez.

-¿Perdón? – preguntó Harry muy serio.

-Ron… por favor…

-No, Hermione, déjalo hablar. ¿Por qué te interesa saberlo precisamente ahora? – Se acomodó las gafas con una severa mirada.

-Sólo por curiosidad. Juro que no te haré nada si me dices que no o si me dices que sí. Prometo mantenerme ajeno a darte alguna respuesta a tus palabras – dijo con la voz tan profunda, que Harry y Hermione supieron que se encontraba más triste que enojado - ¿Ibas a detener a Ginny?

Sus miradas se cruzaron por un largo periodo de tiempo, o eso le pareció a Harry y Ron, aunque no fueron más de seis segundos. El primero meditaba la pregunta de su amigo tratando de saber qué decisión haría, aún cuando se encontrara confundido en el momento. Al ir donde Ron tenía toda la idea que Ginny volvería a su mente y que su mente divagaría en perseguirla o quedarse en el ministerio. El segundo evaluaba con atención el semblante de su amigo para detectar algún indicio que Harry sí la amaba, que Harry sí iría detrás de ella.

-Yo me enamoré de tu hermana, pero es una situación muy difícil. Creo que es algo casual e imposible – respondió sintiendo como aquel vacío en su estómago crecía poco a poco. Hermione volvió a romper en llanto y miró nuevamente a Ron dándose cuenta de un detalle - ¿Dijiste "_ibas" _a detener a Ginny?

-Sí. Por más que no quisiera decirlo, pero es la realidad – contestó el pelirrojo sentándose en el sofá y juntó sus manos mientras los codos los apoyaba en sus rodillas flexionadas.

-A última hora el subsecretario del ministerio, quien se encarga de los medios de transporte mágicos oficiales, supo que llovería torrencialmente hoy día, pero que el lunes sería casi una aluvión; por lo que los trasladores de mañana fueron suspendidos – explicó Hermione secándose las lágrimas con el puño de su chaleco – Por lo tanto, Ginny tuvo que elegir entre viajar hoy o el miércoles, cuando la lluvia fuera menos copiosa. El problema es que la requieren en el ministerio de Argentina el martes.

-Hace media hora llegamos de la central de trasladores – agregó Ron viendo su chaqueta mojada en el colgador junto a la puerta de entrada.

¿Valía la pena tratar de detenerla cuando no sentían lo mismo?

-¿Ya tomó el traslador o…?

-¿Cómo lo vamos saber si sólo estuvimos con ella en la sala de espera hasta que la llamaron para el sector de identificación? – preguntó Ron desesperándose por no haber podido hacer nada. Pensaba que tenía un día más, en donde un milagro podía ocurrir, pero la maldita lluvia se presentó – Puede que haya tomado el traslador o aún esté esperando.

Harry desapareció rápidamente.

-¡Harry! – gritó Ron poniéndose de pie por la repentina desaparición del muchacho.

-Ellos hicieron tanto por nosotros, tenemos que al menos rezar por ellos. Los milagros pueden ocurrir… - dijo Hermione sonriendo angustiada y suspiró – Por favor que no haya abordado el traslador aún. Por favor que esté sentada esperando que llamen al abordaje.

-Si Harry no logra detenerla, me suicidio – dijo determinado Ron mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Hay que pensar en positivo y mandar buenos augurios… No amenazas de suicidio. ¿Crees realmente que tu muerte le importe a Harry y Ginny en este momento? – inquirió lanzándole una mirada burlona – Además no quiero quedarme sin ti – agregó sonriendo – Tenemos que esperar y ver cómo llega. O llegan, en el mejor de los casos.

**OoOoO**

Nunca le había fallado. Desde que quiso llamar la atención de un chico al ingresar a Hogwarts dio sus resultados. El único que no había sucumbido a su cuenta regresiva era él. Sonrió amargamente dándose cuenta que hasta en ese momento pensaba en él, en ese preciso instante donde ya todo estaba dado.

-Déjeme entrar, por favor – Sabía que estaba abusando de su poder de auror, ya que podía entrar a casi cualquier sitio sin ningún problema – Soy… - dijo Harry sacando su varita para que el oficial de seguridad la examinara.

-¡Es Harry Potter! – gritó exaltado el oficial y miró con interés la cicatriz de Harry - ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? – Le dio la mano y se la estrechó entusiasmado – No puedo creer que esté aquí. ¡Usted es un héroe! Gracias por haber salvado el mundo mágico… Por favor, pase sin complicaciones, pero no le diga a nadie que lo dejé pasar sin el permiso de viaje.

-Eh… iba a decir que era auror, pero eso me sirve igual… – murmuró algo turbado y le sonrió al oficial - ¡Gracias! – Y saltó corriendo la barrera.

La central de trasladores se encontraba conectada a King Cross. A unas diez calles de la estación de trenes londinense, había un terreno algo descuidado, cercado con grandes rejas de alambre y un gran letrero que decía: _Extensión línea 5 de trenes_. Los que vivían por el barrio no sabían si algún día iban a extender la línea 5 de trenes, para que no tuvieran que caminar diez calles a la estación más próxima, King Cross, así que ya no tomaban en cuenta ese terreno con una entrada subterránea ya olvidada.

Sin embargo, abajo se encontraba la central de trasladores. Había sólo tres formas de llegar al lugar: La entrada del terreno baldío y atenerse a una revisión de varita, por polvos flu y a través de la estación 10 ¾ en King Cross. Era un procedimiento muy parecido al cruzar el pilar para ingresar a la plataforma 9 ¾ para ir a Hogwarts, pero esta plataforma nunca se sellaba. Por aparición no podía hacerse, ya que la central contaba con más de veinte trasladores legales y el nivel de magia era inestable y peligroso para las apariciones.

-Identificación, por favor – pidió una mujer extendiendo su mano desde un cubículo, junto a la barrera para ingresar a la zona de abordaje.

-Soy auror. Tengo que hacer una investigación – dijo dándole la varita y esperando impaciente que se la etiquetara - ¿No podría apurarse?

-No tan rápido, caballero. Necesito que me de su nombre, su número de identificación de auror y…

-Harry Potter. Número: 12595-IZ – respondió impaciente y pensando que saltar esa barrera se veía muy tentador.

-Oh… Harry Potter… - musitó ella terminando de pegarle una etiqueta a su varita – Suerte en su investigación y cualquier situación, nos llama.

-Ah, sí. ¿Ya salió el traslador a Argentina?

-El traslador con destino a Buenos Aires, Argentina; está a punto de partir. Los pasajeros toman posiciones para…

-¡Gracias, señora! – Tomó su varita y saltó la barrera dejando a la señora boquiabierta por sus malos modales.

En realidad no sabía qué hubiera pasado si Ron no le hubiera dicho que se había adelantado el viaje. Ese vacío seguía intacto, no había crecido ni había disminuido. No podía imaginarse cómo sería su vida con ella lejos; quizás muy parecida a como era antes de la carta de Ron pidiéndole ayuda para juntarlo con Hermione. Tampoco sabía cómo sería su vida con ella… en el sentido romántico de la frase. Jamás se la había pasado que Ginny fuera algo más para él. Aunque… hubo un tiempo cuando él iba en su quinto curso, cuando Ginny lo confrontaba o lo apoyaba que se sentía tan bien a su lado. Pensó en ella como buena compañía y no como la hermana menor de su amigo.

¿Qué perdía con intentar detenerla?

Era estúpido el pensarlo, pero… Por más que lo supiera, siempre existiría esa pequeña esperanza en su corazón. Si tan sólo hubiera conseguido trabajo, si tan sólo fuera más competente para el mercado laboral, si tan sólo él le dijera sin borrachera que la quería. Eso haría que no estuviera caminando hacia el traslador. Las cosas serían tan diferentes… ¿Por qué se había tenido que enamorar de nuevo del mismo tipo? Cometía el mismo error otra vez. _'Y decían que con los errores se aprende'_ pensó sonriéndole al mago encargado de ver que todos los pasajeros sujetaran bien el traslador.

¿Y qué perdía con intentar esperarlo?

-10… 9… 8… 7… - Los músculos de todo su cuerpo se tensaron por el nerviosismo.

Harry miró a todos lados buscándola. Unas personas estaban sentadas en unas sillas mientras tomaban café o jugo, en la esquina de la habitación un mago les decía a todos que se sujetaran bien y que llegarían a Italia rápido, lo misma escena y esta vez era con paradero a Japón, lo mismo y eran personas que llegaban de Egipto. ¿Por qué siempre cuando se buscaba algo no se podía? Todo iba en contra de sus deseos. Buscó desesperado y por un momento pensó que odiaba a Ron por haberle dicho que el viaje se adelantaba porque, quizás, si ella hubiera viajado mañana, no iría a buscarla y no se encontraría tan angustiado. Miró nuevamente y…

-6… 5… 4… - Pusó su mano en el traslador y agarró más fuerte su bolso – 3…2…

-Bien. A la cuenta de tres saldremos. Por favor, traten de mantener la calma y aguanten las ganas de vomitar, si es que se marean – dijo el mago – Uno, dos...

-¡Ginny! – Aquel grito parecía venir de tan lejos, que se sentía ajeno al lugar.

-… 1 – concluyó Ginny mientras su corazón latía con fuerza. Cerró los ojos.

-… Tres – Y el traslador empezó a pescarlos uno a uno, como una caña de pescar en sus ombligos mientras todos daba vueltas y vueltas.

Aminoró sus pasos, hasta detenerse. Su mano la bajo y vio incrédulo que el lugar donde esa melena pelirroja estaba, estaba completamente vacío. El vacío en su estómago se agrande mil veces. Bajó la mirada sintiéndose la persona más estúpida e ingenua del mundo por pensar que no perdía nada con intentarlo… Claro que perdía algo, la perdía a ella. Cuando la vio estaba tan seguro que podría lograrlo. ¡Qué mentira tan apetecible!

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Su corazón dio un vuelco y un hormigueo recorrió todo su cuerpo al escuchar su voz – Quizás no lo sepas, pero es de mala educación interrumpir a una persona cuando está casi por irse.

-Lo que es de mala educación que dejes el traslador por un maleducado como yo – contestó viéndola sorprendido y con una gran sonrisa.

-No te hagas el importante… No lo hice por ti, idiota. ¿Qué haces aquí? – repitió manejando muy bien el sonrojo que quería asomarse en sus mejillas. Al terminar la cuenta regresiva, escuchó su voz y pensó que estaba loca o era la verdad. Nunca le había fallado su método, así que se soltó del traslador y cerró los ojos esperanzada.

-Vine a convencerte por qué no debías irte. Parece que con sólo verme ya cambiaste de opinión…

-Dirás, que no decidí irme ahora. Hay otro traslador a las cuatro, así que perfectamente puedo pensar que quiero estar en Latinoamérica que escuchando tus estupideces – dijo cruzándose de brazos y su voz se relajó un poco - ¿No tuviste consecuencias serias después de tu borrachera?

-Nada peor como despertar en el departamento de cierta persona, recordando muy bien lo que había pasado… - Se acercó a ella y Ginny sólo dirigió su mirada al puesto de comida, detrás de Harry – Tenemos una conversación pendiente.

-Tengo una conversación pendiente con el Harry borracho, no con el Harry súper auror salvavidas de damiselas en peligro – comentó con una sonrisa – Pero en vista y considerando que has prolongado mi estancia en Inglaterra por unas horas, me gustaría empezar una conversación contigo… retomando lo que me dijiste esa noche… - agregó deseando con todas sus ganas que le pidiera que se quedara. ¿Aceptaría si se lo pedía? Todo dependía de lo que él le proponía a cambio.

La pelirroja caminó pasando por el lado de Harry sin dirigirle la mirada. Fue hasta el puesto de comida, donde un señor vendía galletas y otros dulces, donde compró una porción de galletas y se sentó en una de las bancas de espera.

-Lo que dije esa noche es completamente cierto. Lo que no entiendo es por qué estás huyendo – dijo tranquilamente quedándose de pie a su lado.

-¡Yo no estoy huyendo! – replicó con la voz ahogada a causa de la gran cantidad de galletas que mascaba, pero Harry no pudo ver lo graciosa que se veía porque se tapó la boca – Te expliqué que el trabajo lo necesito. No quiero ser otra desempleada más, que luego se hace dueña de casa y no hace más que vivir su vida entre ollas y escobas, y sus sueños los proyecta en sus hijos – explicó arrugando con cuidado el cucurucho de galletas, para que no se quebraran las que quedaban – Es patético. Quizás te suene ridículo, pero… no quiero ser como mamá… Yo la adoro y la admiro. Nos ha criado con mucho esfuerzo y es una mujer luchadora… Pero jamás podría verme reflejada como ella. No quiero tener tantos hijos, no quiero sólo ser dueña de casa y ciertamente no quiero ser tan aterradora como ella cuando nos reta – concluyó sonriendo tristemente.

-Te entiendo, pero eso no es suficiente. Tu familia te va a extrañar mucho y también… yo. Estoy seguro que aún puedes conseguir trabajo aquí – dijo dándose cuenta que Ginny ya tenía un plan de vida.

-¿Para qué seguir con esto si ya tengo trabajo? Ni que tuviera algo que me retenga a este país… - Comió otra galleta y sintió el impulso de hablarle con más sinceridad aún – Nada me retiene aquí para estar contigo.

Miró con sorpresa a la joven y parpadeó por unos segundos pensativo. ¿Por qué nada la retenía para estar con él? Le había dicho que la quería, y eso no bastaba. ¿Qué esperaba? No podía prometerle darle el mundo entero o que estarían juntos por siempre, sería una mentira. Ni él mismo tenía seguridad si durarían tiempo estando juntos, si se diera la posibilidad, pero quería intentarlo. Eso le decía su corazón: Valía la pena intentarlo por Ginny.

Se puso de cuclillas y esperó que la pelirroja terminara de comer su última galleta. El cabello le cubría casi todo el rostro, ya que inclinaba también la cabeza hacía abajo, por lo que no podía descifrar qué pensaba en ese momento.

-No sé por qué huyes… Sé que quizás no sea una gran razón de vital importancia para cambiar tus planes, pero no sabes con seguridad si te quedas te hará más feliz a como serías si te vas – Suspiró y juntó las manos lentamente – Te quiero. Te quiero más de lo que podría decirte ahora mismo.

-Sí sé que me quieres. Dudé en un principio porque por experiencia propia, no se puede confiar en un borracho. Casi siempre digo idioteces cuando se me pasan las copas y no me acuerdo que hice el ridículo – contestó con la voz quebrada y Harry se acordó de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Parvati, en donde había encontrado a Ginny borracha y le dijo que aún lo amaba. Sonrió por breves instantes hasta que escuchó nuevamente su voz – Pero no me quiero confiar. Sólo pasaste conmigo un par de semanas y te gusté, eso es todo. Es una consecuencia por pasar tiempo con alguien a quien apenas veías… Quizás te sorprendí, en cierta medida. ¿Es fiable confiar en un enamoramiento casual a estas alturas de nuestras vidas?

-Fue casual, pero no quita el hecho que nos queremos.

-No puedo creer que no me entiendas – comentó arrugando el cucurucho y rió.

-¿Cómo quieres que te entienda si eres tan terca? – preguntó fastidiándose.

La pelirroja se puso de pie y casi lo hizo caerse de espaldas por la impresión. Botó el cucurucho en un basurero junto a la banca y se ordenó sus cabellos enredándolos en sus dedos y dejándolos detrás de su rostro, para que pudiera verla bien.

Harry se sorprendió de verla con los ojos llorosos.

-Piensa en todo lo que te dije teniendo en cuenta que tú fuiste mi maldito amor infantil. Pasaste de ser mi ídolo, a un amor platónico hasta convertirte en un amor real. Pasé varios años en la escuela enamorada de una persona que jamás se dio la molestia de mirarme… Fue un encaprichamiento inmaduro, lo admito, pero no quita el hecho que me hizo sentirme pésimo por mucho tiempo – Lo miró enojada y se limpió con rapidez las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. No quería que la vieran llorar y que el maquillaje se le corriera, si no él vería su rostro demacrado - ¿Crees que me da seguridad esto casual cuando lo prolongado se esfumó cuando me di cuenta que no debía amar a un héroe como tú? Créeme que yo también me siento atraída a ti, y me siento agradecida por el hecho que tú me veas como alguien diferente en tu vida… No pido que me ames apasionadamente ni me prometas que estarás a mi lado en todo momento… ¿Qué puedes decirme a eso? – preguntó desafiante y puso sus manos en las caderas dándose por ganadora.

Lo que no esperó es que él sonriera y la mirara con la mirada más dulce que jamás nadie le había dirigido. Aguantó un poco la respiración preguntándose qué pasaba por la mente de Harry y se mordió el labio inferior impacientándose. ¿Qué iba a hacer el famosísimo Harry Potter ante su confesión hormonal de adolescente dañada? Oh, le había salido un discurso muy cursi anteriormente, pero no pudo evitar decírselo… Era lo que sentía y de una forma extraña presentía que había hecho algo bueno.

Se le acercó en silencio y tomó su pecoso rostro entre sus manos. Ginny hizo un ruido de sorpresa cuando él dejó reposar su frente en contra de la suya con lentitud. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Harry pudo percibir la confusión y la comodidad de la muchacha por estar tan cerca.

-Nuestros destinos siempre han estado cruzados, pero jamás entrelazados… Me di cuenta muy tarde que eres con quien quiero estar en este preciso momento. Por eso me tienes aquí. No soy dueño de mi futuro, ni tampoco del tuyo, por eso no puedo decir si de verdad vale la pena que dejes tu trabajo por Inglaterra, por seguir buscando trabajo, por tu familia y por mí – dijo saboreando el olor a flores que desprendía el cabello de Ginny.

-Yo… no sé qué decir… - musitó tentada en besar a Harry.

-Sólo dime si estás dispuesta a arriesgarte por algo que nosotros mismos hicimos. ¿Después de todo somos los cupidos, no? – inquirió dudoso si sus palabras la harían cambiar de opinión.

-De errores se aprende. Tropecé con la misma piedra dos veces y no quiero que me duela de nuevo por tu culpa – Cerró los ojos y Harry creyó que Ginny le iba a mandar un maleficio por intentar hacerle quedarse – Bah, aunque me da lo mismo cuántas veces tenga que cometer el mismo error para aprender… Quiero cometer el maldito error de quererte – Abrió los ojos y acortó la distancia.

Harry recibió sorprendido su beso. Le respondió lentamente y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. La pelirroja dejó caer su bolso y llevó sus manos al pelo de Harry. Se puso de puntillas para que fuese más fácil el contacto y se entregaron a la plena tarea de disfrutar de sus labios.

Abrieron los ojos después de unos momentos luego de separarse. Harry sonrió al ver que la muchacha entrelazaba su mano con la suya.

-Esto quiere decir que no te vas – dijo feliz.

-No soy tan maquiavélica para besarte y después irme… Admito que soy una heredera de los gemelos, pero no tengo mal gusto en bromas – Rió divertida y le dio un travieso beso en la mejilla – La verdad me hiciste una buena pregunta. Si me arriesgaba o no. Creo que eso era lo que necesitaba que me ofrecieras para inclinarme por esto.

-¿Sabes que me has hecho la persona más feliz del día? – preguntó pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

-¿Sabes que esa frase de _"Nuestros destinos siempre han estado cruzados, pero no entrelazados"_ viene del fondo de pantalla de mi celular? – preguntó lanzándole una mirada suspicaz.

-Eh… Pero te convenció¿eh? – dijo sonrojándose.

-Sí. En realidad me sorprendió que dijeras algo tan cursi… No es de tu tipo. Me hubieras convencido de todas formas sin eso, pero me gustó. Una declaración a lo más tipo película de chicas – comentó apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. Harry disfrutó del aroma a flores nuevamente – Me muero por comentárselo a Hermione…

-¡Oye, no me digas que le dirás todo esto!

-Es mi amiga. A ella le contaré todo y con lujo de detalles. A los demás les diré que sólo me diste buenas razones para quedarme y que me besaste – Dio unos saltitos de alegría.

-Tus hermanos me van a matar – murmuró imaginándose a los gemelos con un hacha, a Ron con su varita preparada y a los demás Weasleys con cuchillos esperando obtener un pedazo de su carne cortada en mil pedacitos.

-Harry, sólo por el hecho de haber hecho quedarme en Londres, ellos te amarán y te estarán agradecidos. No matarían al salvador de su indefensa y débil hermanita – dijo recogiendo su bolso – Supongo que ya nada tenemos que hacer aquí… Tendré que deshacer todos los movimientos y obtener el arriendo de mi departamento de nuevo.

-Y mientras aprovechas de estar conmigo – Sonrieron.

Se besaron nuevamente y Ginny se empezó a reír de lo contenta que estaba. Salieron de la zona de abordaje casi sin ningún problema, porque hacía quince minutos ningún traslador llegaba con viajeros. La señora en el puesto de identificaciones le lanzó una mirada despectiva desde su cubículo y Harry sólo se alzó de hombros cuando Ginny le preguntó por qué parecía que lo quería matar. ¿Quizás por decir que tenía una misión y salía junto a una despampanante pelirroja? Podía ser cualquier tipo de misión, jamás le dijo a la señora cuál era.

Mientras se acercaban a un enorme pilar de ladrillos que tenía un limpio letrero en donde reposaban las palabras _Andén 10 ¾, _Harry rompió el beso y miró a Ginny interrogante.

-¿Dijiste que tus hermanos no me matarían sólo por haber logrado que te quedarás? – preguntó confundido – Creo que no me matarían por el simple hecho de ser yo.

-¡Qué inocente eres! Si supieran que ando contigo así nada más, tendrías una agradable conversación con ellos – dijo y rió por la cara de miedo que puso - ¿De verdad creías que por ser nuestro Harry te iban a hacer las cosas fáciles?

-Pues… sí… Esto me hace pensar que tus hermanos son peores que Voldemort.

-Mejor cállate, resolveremos lo de mis hermanos después y bésame – le pidió y Harry no perdió el tiempo en juntar sus labios. Se quedaron así por un largo tiempo – Total, gracias a nosotros Ron no se va a morir solo y amargado… así que si te pone una mano encima, créeme que los cupidos harán una buena movida para demostrarle que nadie se mete con ellos.

-¡Ginny, me encantas! – La atrajo más a su cuerpo y aprovecho de besarle el cuello.

-Y tú me alocas, Potter… - dijo riendo por las cosquillas que le causaban los besitos que le daba en el cuello.

Jugueteando de esa manera salieron de la plataforma. Los muggles no prestaban atención que entre ellos pasaba el famoso Harry Potter junto a Ginny Weasley y a ellos poco les importaba que estuvieran rodeados de gente cuando necesitaban recuperar el tiempo perdido. Ginny miró a Harry divertida y le preguntó:

-¿Cómo sorprenderemos a mi familia que no me fui?

-La verdad no lo sé… Podría meterte en una enorme caja y dárselas en la cena.

-Eso o podrías presentarme como la mejor misión cumplida que has tenido – Se le acercó y lo besó.

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Así termina el fic. ¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo, sus reviews que siempre nos dieron! Creo que este fic se hubiera quedado inconcluso por mucho tiempo más, si no supiera lo importante que son los lectores… Gracias a ellos este fic se pensó, siguió. Y no soy la única en decirlo así. Todos los que escribimos fics lo podemos afirmar. ¿Por qué creen que hay tantas historias, de todo tipo y género, en este sitio? No sólo para vaciar la imaginación, si no por el apoyo de las increíbles personitas que leen esto. 

Desde un principio pensamos con Ubis que el final del fic sería así. De hecho ambas pensamos en el final y de allí desarrollamos el principio… Este fic es de ambas, quizás por circunstancias extrañas de la vida no pudimos seguir juntas esta maravillosa historia, pero nos pertenece por igual.

Y, pues, aprovechando la circunstancia… Por los próximos días subiré un nuevo fic. Será un DG. Sí, sí, Draco y Ginny. ¿Me quieren matar? Es que es mi pareja prohibida y al fin me decidí a hacer algo de ellos xD! No sé, les aviso por si tienen ganas de leerlo cuando lo publiquen… De todas formas les recuerdo que sigo con mi fic _'Yo soy tú y tú eres yo'_ que es un HG y RHr puro.

Sin más los dejo. Creo que es suficiente con todo lo que he dicho y más palabras arruinarían mis intenciones.

Mucha suerte a todos ustedes y espero que estén muy bien, _au revoir mes amours!_


End file.
